Dead Ghost Of My Future Past
by BRHAINE-24
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse the telepath.This time she holds the secret of the past and the future. Eric's heart has been hardened by a thousand years of life. Will he finally let go and feel,or will fate be cruel once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters in this story. I'm merely playing with them. Charlaine Harris I hope you don't mind. Please don't sue.

This is my first Sookie and Eric fanfic story, so please don't be too harsh on me.

This is a revised version. Big T-H-A-N-K-S to **notdoneatforty** for helping me in revising this first chapter so it will read much better. **Notdoneatforty **is a freaking God send, check out the story from this author, who has some mad skills in smutty and action scenes! **Beautiful Stranger** is the title of the FIC, another Eric and Sookie story to obsessed about;-)

All mistakes left are all mine, as I might have tweaked and add some words, but I didn't change how this story goes at all. ;-)

* * *

The Brigant's had spent the years of their existence in a little piece of Louisiana, inan old town called Bon Temps, surrounded overwhelmingly by people. Humans wereso enthralled by them, the locals were so drawn to them you couldn't even imagine. Yes, they were wealthy and inrealitywere probably capable of anything just by using their money. And you know what come withbeing wealthy? Power. However, that's not why the people were so drawn to them. It was becausebesides being wealthy, they were all very charismatic and beautiful people. They in turn loved the attention that they usually get from the locals, but were also private in some way. Everybody wanted to be close to them, humans were so comfortable around them.

But the last few years of this Brigant heritage had been and disappearances had happened too often for the past ten years in their family, and people had started to feel unsafe and scared around them.

'Who would try to do harm to this family?' No-one had been able to solve the mystery. Police and other locals had attempted to solve the mystery, but they didn't understand the reason for the deaths and disappearances. Some people suspected that perhaps someone was jealous of their attachment to people, while others speculated that it might be connected to how they got their wealth. Still others speculated that maybe behind those lovely and charismatic characters who were the Brigant's, that there must be something else, something hidden, which caused those deaths and disappearances in the family. Well, that's what some of the locals thought about the matter.

So after that the Brigants who survived decided just to keep to themselves. After years of being admired and adored by people, then having had these horrible events happen, one day they all just vanished without a trace.

* * *

Its time…..

In a small town like Bon Temps it is not unusual for people to talk and gossip and news spreads fast as lightning. You wouldn't believe how quickly it can spread sometimes. Talk about hearing your own business from somebody else before you even know it yourself.

Liezl went to the doctor after having been sick for quite a while. She had been light-headed and on and off had been throwing up. She had also been having horrible headaches, pretty much for the past four days, so feeling miserable she finally decided to pay a visit to her local hospital.

They did some tests on her but she already suspected that she might be pregnant and she was very worried about it. She and Dan had just now started making plans about their wedding and she thought she was not ready for that yet.

After keeping her waiting for an hour and a half the doctor walked back in. She informed Liezl of the test result and congratulated her, confirming that she really was pregnant.

Although she was not surprised by it, this was still a major change in her life, so much so that she actually fainted right there at the doctor's office.

When she woke up the doctor was just walking back in to check up on her again. She wanted to make sure that Liezl was totally conscious and able to understand her instructions before she would release her, and informed her to take extra care of herself because she was three weeks along on her pregnancy.

The doctor also informed her to take prenatal vitamins, told her what diet and exercise to follow, and when her next prenatal visit was. Finally she advised that Liezl should not hesitate to call if she had any questions or experienced any problems during her pregnancy, like severe nausea, vomiting or bleeding. The doctor even offered to arrange to get her back home. Liezl refused because she wanted to have some time to herself to think on the way back home.

Her brain got so worn out just thinking about breaking the news to Dan. Although she knew that he loved her and was ready to marry her, (even his mom actually liked her) she still couldn't overcome her fear of telling him because she didn't know if it was good or bad news. Could they actually be happy and see this as good thing? And what would some people think? Would they think that she got herself knocked up, and that it might be the reason why Dan was marrying her? She didn't know what to do.

The drive home actually took longer than it would normally have taken her because there was a traffic jam caused by lunch hour. Instead of getting annoyed though she was somewhat grateful about it because she could process all her thoughts. She realized that she shouldn't beat herself up about it. She decided she wouldn't care about what other people in town might or would think about her being pregnant. She decided that she would see this as a blessing for she knew other people were desperate to have babies but they couldn't, and she was lucky enough to be going to be a mother soon, and fulfil her and Dan's dream. She decided that now she would only care about the baby in her womb and Dan, and that was all that was important. Liezl remembered in one of their conversations Dan talking about wanting to have a lot of kids because he was the only son, so he actually longed to have a big family. Although she thought the timing was probably not so great, she still got courage from that.

When she reached the Stackhouse home Adele, Dan's mom, was on the porch and by the look of her she was so excited to see her that she seemed giddy. Getting out of the car, Liezl hadn't even taken three steps before Adele was already beaming and rushing towards her. When Adele reached her she hugged her tightly. Not releasing her very tight grip she told her that she was so happy to see Liezl and asked how she was.

"Ah? I'mmmmm ..doing okay Adele." She was hugging her so tightly that Liezl was actually having a hard time breathing.

Adele realized what she was doing and loosened her hold.

"I think we need to celebrate," she said.

When a confused look showed on Liezl's face Adele quickly informed her of what she knew.

Liezl was shocked and unable to respond. Who could have beaten her to tell her soon to be mother-in-law about the news? By the look on her face Adele had noticed that Liezl wasn't expecting this, so she continued to explain what she had heard.

She told Liezl that one of her friends at the hospital had called her this morning having recognized her as Dan's fiancée. Her friend was concerned and wanted to know if there was something wrong with her soon to be daughter-in-law.

"I told her that you've been sick for a few days now, and that I didn't know that you were going to the doctor today because you keep on putting this off when I ask you to go, so I can accompany you," Adele informed her.

"But anyway, she told me that she was going to call me back in a bit if she could find out what was wrong with you, and then she called back with the news," Adele said excitedly.

Liezl started sweating and suddenly felt cold from head to toe after hearing Adele's explanation. She couldn't believe how cruel it was, that the news got to her mother-in-law before she even got home. Freaking unbelievable! But as the moments passed she relaxed a little bit knowing that Adele was actually thrilled about it. That quickly went back to anxiety when she remembered about Dan. Would he be as thrilled as his mom?

Adele must have noticed her anxiety and ushered her inside the house so she could relax. Going inside the house Adele went to the kitchen and poured her a glass of tea. Adele was always this hospitable, something Liezl appreciated and admired about Adele very much. She was even more grateful when she got her drink because her throat was still dry after this morning's events.

"Thank you Adele. I could have gotten that myself. You didn't have to do that."

Liezl had been living with them for six months and they already treated her as family. In three months she would be legally married to Adele's son and would be part of their family.

A few hours passed, with them talking and preparing a special dinner, as a sort of celebration, slicing and chopping Dan's favourites, while making plans on how to tell him the good news.

During their talk, the two women decided to move the wedding to within a month before she got too pregnant.

Dan arrived and he already knew. He was smiling from ear to ear and looked at her intently, then without an explanation he kissed her and told her how much he loved her. He was happy and so was she.

It was fortunate that they decided to have the wedding early. By the time they had originally planned the wedding for, her belly was already huge. At eighteen and a half weeks they found out that she was actually carrying triplets, which explained why she was so huge. But Liezl didn't care, her husband was so happy and that was the only thing that mattered. The more the merrier, right?

The Stackhouses were very excited and very much anticipating the births of their triplets, and so was everybody in the small town. This lovely young couple had indeed been blessed with a lot of friends, but were especially blessed with their mom, Adele.

Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters I use in this story. Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of the familiar characters. I'm merely playing with it, so please don't sue.

There are also some characters that will be mentioned in this chapter that will play some interesting parts in Sookie's life. You will find out more about them as the story goes.

Revised and beta-ed by **notdoneatforty**. "Thank you for taking your time in proofreading my story."

* * *

"Its time."

"Ahhhhhh, it hurts heh…heh….heh …. hoh," Leizl said while gasping for breath and trying to do some breathing techniques.

"He... he... he... hoh."

"Deep breaths, deep breaths Liezl please try to calm down," Dan said while driving. He glanced at her for a moment, while trying his best to focus on driving, and saw the blood that was now gushing from between his wife's thighs. He hadn't expected her to go in labor so early. Both physically and emotionally he felt for his wife's suffering while carrying their children, their triplets. She was so huge and the skin on her stomach was so stretched out already. Through the past few days he had wondered how much more she would have to endure; it looked so painful to him. She was scheduled for C-section in three weeks, but apparently these babies didn't have patience, so she went into labor much sooner than expected.

"Hang on, we'll be at the hospital in a few minutes," said Dan.

"I don't know if I can still hold on, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" crying in pain, and hyperventilating she tried her best to hold on.

"I don't think I'm going to make it Dan, ahhhh…..ahhhhhhhhh….rghhhhhhh!"

"We're here!"

* * *

"Adele I'm so sorry," said the midwife.

By now Adele was crying for Liezl, for her son and for her grandchildren. Adele was so overwhelmed that she actually lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she was lying in a hospital bed. Her son was sitting by her side. She immediately noticed that he was not in his proper self. He was staring into nothing, probably still not grasping what had just happened. His eyes were full of sadness and despair.

"She's gone," she heard him say. "Liezl is gone."

She could not bear to see her son in this state. She thought that it was terrible; Liezl and her son had only been married for a few months. It was a very tragic fate for her son and daughter-in-law.

Adele gathered herself together, sat up, and hugged her son to her with all her might. She didn't know what to say. There were no words that could stop or even dampen the pain of losing someone you love, no matter how you said it. So she just let the tears fall, and held her son to her.

* * *

December 27

SPOV

Four days until the much anticipated New Year's Ball at the Lindgren's mansion. Mr. Fredrik and Mrs. Astrid Lindgren is a really very nice couple. Such a pity about their daughter Ashley, who is Mr. Lindgren's child, for he is her maker, the one who turned her.

They are Vampires.

Ashley is always such a bitch in my presence, but so damn sweet whenever she's with my siblings, especially when Jason's around. I wonder why? But the couple are always nice to my family and are definitely good costumers. Besides that I really like them.

It's been three years since the great revelation. Before then, I didn't have any knowledge that vampires actually existed.

The Lindgren's have always held parties at their house, it was actually a huge mansion, and never failed to invite the Stackhouses. They moved to Bon Temps three years ago and ever since then the locals have become quite fond of them, probably because they are the first vampires to actually live in Bon Temps. At least that's what everybody that's not supernatural thought.

But of course there must always be balance, if there is love, fondness, and peace, to tip it even there is also hate and war. Fellowship of the Sun is what you would consider to be the enthusiastic anti-vampire group. They believe that the dead should stay dead, and that vampires are damned, unnatural, and shouldn't stay living among humans so they must be eliminated.

I know that we shouldn't trust them, and we should be frightened of them because they are actually dead but still alive at the same time. Their hearts don't beat and they don't take breaths but they're awake and very aware at night. A lot of people are so fascinated and intrigued by them. And after the great revelation, they made sure to try to put people at ease, proclaiming that they were really harmless. They were careful to advertise and exhibit that synthetic blood, Trublood, which was made by the Japanese, actually quenched their thirst for blood.

The sad part for them revealing that they existed was people found out that vampire blood could be useful as an aphrodisiac for humans and possessed some healing benefits, but mostly people were more interested in the fact that vampire blood could improve their sex drive. That's how the drainers were born. They could sell vials of vampire blood on the black market and make quite a fortune from it. Vampire blood could be worth even more money if the vampire was very old.

Vampires are creatures that you shouldn't mess with. These drainers had only an idea of how to make money and didn't care about the consequences of draining these strong creatures. Fellowship of the Sun encouraged the drainers. They believed that drainers were helping them, eliminating the so called "monsters", the vampires. And sometimes the drainers were truly members of this cult.

As for my opinion, I like vampires. You can say that I'm crazy for saying that, but hear this first. "I'm a telepath." I can hear people's thoughts all the time, every gory detail of every unspoken thought, people's inner secrets. And if you were me you would realize that I'm not crazy at all for saying that. I found out that vampires' thoughts were so relaxing for me because I can't actually hear them. It's like a Zen for me, you can't even imagine how peaceful it is.

I'm actually dating one right now. The first time I met my boyfriend Bill was at Merlotte's. My best friend Sam is the owner of the little bar "Merlotte's". He has been one of my best friends for about six years now. I have always treated Sam as a brother but I sometimes sense that he would like there to be more. Don't get me wrong Sam is an attractive man but I only have brotherly feelings for him.

He's been running his business by himself for ten years now. I usually consult him and have learned a lot of stuff from him during my early days in college. I took fashion in business management. I'm a very creative person and I love expressing myself through fashion. Sam has the knowledge and skills on that area, I mean for managing the business part. He's been a big help to me. So as a repayment to his kindness I help him in his bar whenever he is short on staff.

His bar is the usual hang out of the locals. One night one of his waitresses called to say her son was sick and that she couldn't make it to work that night. Sam is a very good boss and cares about his employees, so he gave the waitress some time off to allow her to tend to her son. He left it for her to just give him a call to let him know when she would be ready to come back. Because Holly, the waitress, couldn't make it for her shift Sam decided to call me. He called the house at six that night.

"Hello Cher! How are you this evening?"

"Hi Sam! I'm doing great! I'm just finishing up some spread sheets on my computer. Is there anything I can do for you this evening?" Knowing Sam has a tendency of not bothering to ask if he senses that I'm busy, I decided to ask him straight out. I was just actually letting some time pass and relaxing at home, and just happened to glanced at my desk and the small pile of order sheets that I needed to tend to. Nothing really important right now lying there, so I just decided I might as well get that stuff done and over with. So I was actually prepared, and it wouldn't be a hassle at all if Sam needed my help with his bar, if he was going to ask. And sure enough he started making this playful voice he used when he was trying to ask for favor. It was so cute.

"Actually if you don't minnnd... if you're not busy, can you take one of the waitress's shift this evening? Holly called in. So I'm short one waitress and the bar is really busy right now."

"Oh. I'm not busy Sam. Is there something wrong with Holly?"

"No. No, she just couldn't do her shift because Cody is sick."

"Oh. I hope it's nothing serious. I can take her shift tonight. What time do you need me there?"

"If it's possible, can you be here by seven thirty?" he said hesitantly, clearly still bothered about asking for help, and knowing it was very short notice. It gave me only an hour and a half to get ready for my shift, and to drive there. But I answered reassuringly, "No problem Sam. I'll be there."

"Thanks Sookie. I know you're always busy in your store too. I hope I'm not using too much of your kindness? And besides don't you miss me? Don't you want to see me?" Sam said playfully.

"I'm just about done with my spread sheet so I'm not really busy. You know you can always count on me Sam. I'm your best friend remember? Besides maybe working in your bar tonight will give me some ideas that I can use for my spring collection, and I really don't mind". I didn't comment on Sam asking me if I missed him, I just counteracted by mentioning that we were best friends.

"Thanks best friend. Have I mentioned you're the best?"

"Yes, Sam you're the best too yah know."

After we said our byes I spent a little more time on my computer and finally finished the spread sheets. I got dressed in my Merlotte's uniform, tied my hair up and headed out for the drive to Merlotte's.

* * *

Review:-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

This is a really short chapter. Just wanted this out of the way. I'll still be updating this today.

Again some characters on this story are solely owned by Miss Charlaine Harris. I'm just playing with it, please don't sue.

Again, revised and betaed by **notdoneatforty.** All mistakes left are all mine. Enjoy!

* * *

When I arrived at Merlotte's the parking lot was packed. Sam was really getting slammed so I hurried inside. Sam was at the bar when he noticed my arrival. He looked so relieved when he saw me.

"Thank God! An angel has been sent to my rescue," Sam blurted out. He smiled from ear to ear at me.

"Hey Sam! You really weren't kidding when you said that Merlotte's was busy. I thought you just really missed your bestest and favorite best friend," I said playfully while tying my apron.

Sam just winked at me and returned to his demanding crowd. After a few hours the crowd finally dissipated. By 11:30 pm there were only a few patrons left at the bar, and that was when a Vampire walked in. Since me and Sam were the only ones left to tend costumers, and Sam was tending the bar section, I was the only one free to take up the orders.

I started to walk in the direction where my new costumer had just arrived. He got himself situated in the booth and lifted up his chin and looked at me. I reached his table, smiled at him and told him my name.

"Hi, I'm Sookie I will be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" I said while looking and admiring the appearance of this vampire.

For a dead man he was actually good looking. He had this southern gentleman vibe on him. Dark hair, hazel brown eyes, not very muscular but still impressively built and very manly. In summary very attractive.

"Do you have any of those synthetic blood?" said the vampire with the very sexy voice. Hearing his voice actually did something to my libido. Grrrrrrr…..way to go Stackhouse, don't loose your focus, I thought.

"As a matter of fact we do. What would you like?" I said, smiling brightly while trying to focus on my task and not melt for this handsome vampire.

"Can you get me an O negative?"

"Sure it'll be just a minute," I said.

"Wonderful!" he said.

Then I walked back to the bar and went to the fridge to get the Trueblood. When I started to put it in the microwave that's when I heard those horrible thoughts.

_Good! He's back. My balls are really getting excited now just thinking about how much money we'll make from this vampire. _

_He's here again. Oh this is fucking lucky. We were fucking lucky. I hope he's ready. I think I'll make my move now._

I tried to find the face of the persons thinking those thoughts. When I glanced back at my vampire costumer's table, I saw that he had been joined by a female. I recognized her as one of the Rattrays . I didn't realize that I had heated the bottle too long, so when I started to take it out I actually burnt myself, and dropped the bottle of blood on the floor.

"Shiitttt… ouch…!" Sam was suddenly right in front of me.

"Are you okay, cher?" Sam said with a very worried look on his face.

The blood had spilled. Shattered glass and blood were splashed all over the floor, and my feet. By now my fingers had started throbbing from getting burned. I grabbed the towel near the bar and started dabbing the floor before I answered Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry I didn't realize I'd heated the bottled blood too long when I picked it up. That's how I got burned. I'm sorry. Don't worry I'll clean this up quickly. Can you just make sure to heat up another one and give it to the costumer. I'll just wash up my hands and feet before I come out again," I said apologetically.

Sam nodded and told me to leave the mess for now because we would be closing the bar in another thirty minutes anyway. While I was cleaning a little bit of the mess, and Sam was talking to me, I was actually still trying to hear the Rattrays . I knew they were really up to no good so I didn't waste time trying to figure out what they were going to do next.

Sam approached my vampire customer and handed him the Trueblood, while watching him with the female Rattray. He apologized for the wait, but the vampire seemed as if he didn't mind waiting. He had probably heard how clumsy I was in dropping the bottle, so when he looked at the bar and saw me he just smiled and gave me a look that he understand. I felt really embarrassed and probably bright red trying to give him an apologetic look.

I went to the restroom and tried to wash some of the blood off my hands and feet. When I had washed all of it away my fingers still hadn't subsided from throbbing. When I went back outside the vampire and the female Rattray were already gone. I asked Sam where my costumer had went to, but Sam just shrugged and handed me my tip, which I guessed was from my vamp customer.

"Wow 20 bucks!" I said astonished.

That was a really huge tip for a bottle of Trueblood that I didn't even manage to hand to him! It was ridiculous and I clearly didn't deserve this tip, I thought.

Suddenly, I remembered what the Rattrays were thinking and made an excuse to Sam that I needed to go to my car and get my phone so I could check if my brother and sister had called me. I told him I would be back in a minute.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Please take your time to review:-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters I use in this story. Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of the familiar characters in this story. I'm merely playing with them so please don't sue.

Another chapter! Please leave a review or message me so I will know how I am doing so far. :-)

Revised and betaed by **notdoneatforty**. Check out "**notdoneatforty's"** fics at http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2240206/notdoneatforty for more awesome Eric and Sookie fics!

* * *

I went outside the parking lot, and once again was bombarded by those horrible thoughts. From my car and I grabbed my taser and put it in my pocket, then I followed the mind and actually heard some hissing and whimpering on the way. When I reached their location, I saw that the Rattrays had started draining the vampire. They had put silver chains on the vampire's wrists, ankles and neck. I saw some smoke coming from it, and could smell the horrible burning of flesh. I gasped, and the vampire looked in my direction. As I locked eyes with him I gave him a signal and put my forefinger on my lips in hush gesture.

I was relieved enough that the Rattrays were busy enough doing what they were trying to accomplish, and that gave me a little bit of time to think. I found a big branch and grabbed it, planning to use it as a weapon. The Rattrays' backs were toward me so I tip-toed my way to them, having decided that I should hit the guy first. I approached close enough and swing the big branch, hitting the guy on the back of his head. He went down face first on the dirt. The female Rattray screamed.

"You fucking bitch! You'll pay for that! And what the hell are you doing here!" the female Rattray yelled at me.

As she approached I walked backwards, and grabbed my taser from my pocket. I started aiming it at her, and as she got closer she realized what I was holding and actually looked taken aback. I still walked backwards, not taking my gaze from her and still not taking a glance at the vampire. I started taking the silver chains from the vampire's ankles. It was very disturbing because the silver had actually starting to fuse a little bit on the skin. I heard him hissing, and by the sounds he was making he was clearly in intense agony.

"You bitch! You think saving him will save your ass! He's just gonna drain you dry once he regains his strength. So you better fucking back off and let us finish. You'll see… and thank us later," the female Rattray yelled.

I completely understood the logic of what she was trying to explain to me. I knew that she was right, but for some reason the logic wouldn't sink in. Still I busied myself with taking off the remaining silver chains. As I was pulling the last chain I felt somebody grab my ankle and drag me hard causing me to go down and hit my back on a big rock. That completely took the air out my lungs. The male Rattray had regained consciousness and managed to drag me a few feet. Then he started beating me up. Once I lost my fighting stance the female Rattray joined in the beating. The male Rattray grabbed the knife from the side of his boot and plunged it into my side while the female still kept on kicking me.

"You Fucking bitch! You got the fucking guts to hit me! Clearly you don't know who you are fucking messing with!" yelled the male Rattray while grabbing a chunk of my hair to look at me. He then dropped his grip on my hair and slapped me hard across the face.

They continue beating me, clearly only having one idea in mind, to fucking kill me.

I tried to tell them to stop, but when I spoke the only thing that came out from my mouth was blood, and I started choking on it. I felt the sharp pain all over my body. I was getting really weak and my consciousness was starting to drift away by this time. I was thinking that this was it…. What did I fucking get myself into? I merely wanted to help this vampire and speaking of the vampire… where the hell was he while I was clearly dying here? What a fucking ungrateful vampire! I was going to die tonight that for sure. I wouldn't even be able to have a chance to say goodbye with to my loved ones. But before I drifted away I played the images of my last hours here, and remembered the faces of my brother and sister. Using the last energy that I had I mentally told them how much I loved them before everything went black.

* * *

Review people!;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters I used in this story. Charlaine Harris was the sole owner of the familiar character to this story. I merely playing with it so please don't sue.

Bill's POV

As I was regaining my strength. I can hear the horrible cry of my rescuer and starting to smell the fresh blood in the air. I wanted to stand and follow the inviting sweet scent of blood. I tried to see some of my injuries and started to see that their already starting to close. As I sit up straight, I saw that Sookie was drag about fifteen feet and was badly getting beaten she has a knife on her side and curled up into a fetal position. There's blood everywhere. This overwhelms him. With a strong force and in his vampire speed he stand up, let out a loud growl and approach the guy. He bit and sinks his teeth on the side of the males neck. The female scream.

You fucking vampire!!! let go of him! Let go of my husband!

He completely ignore the human in front of him and just look at her with full of rage and bloodlust while sucking the blood on the mans neck.

Upon seeing this, the female realize that she's also gonna be drain dry if she didn't start to runaway and get away. She reach the car and start, and before her rationalize mind kick in she made a mistake and decided to run over the two of them. She hit the accelerator and drove as forceful as possible. But before she hit Sookie first, he quickly grab the front of the car and toss it. The car flew in the air with a loud tad.

He realizes with that noise he surely attract attention. He thought really quick and made a decision to put the man inside the car with the female. Since he drained the guy, the only solution to hide the fang marks is to burn everything. He went on the back of the car and found a gas can. He found a lighter in the glove box and pour the gas all over the car, especially inside. He started to light the clothes of the humans to make sure that they will burn fast and past recognizable or closer to that. While he finish the task of burning everything he push the car in one of the tree's and start making some adjustments to make it look like they loose control and hit the tree. He saw Sookie on the gravel, surely unconscious and quickly cradles her without shaking her too much. He carries her and takes their leave.

When they reach a good amount of distance he quickly look at Sookie still on his arms. He gently drop her in the ground, looking her body for injuries that she acquired. She was covered in blood and she still has the knife on her side. He quickly pull the knife hoping that she's still unconscious so she wont feel the tag of it on her flesh. She made a noise a little bit but went clearly out of it and went back to being limp. The blood quickly gushes out of the wound. The scent of her blood once again filled his nostrils but he couldn't bring himself to ravish her. She's was barely alive, so he tilted her head up and tries to open her mouth. He bit on his wrist place it on her mouth. Then his blood started to drip inside her mouth. He can feel his blood making its way to her body. He did this 3 times biting his wrist so the wound will open again. This leaves him weak again.

While his wrist is starting to close, he started to lick the cuts, scratch and blood on her face and everywhere on her body. As soon as he tasted her blood there something happened to him. He went stiff and look at her in shock. There's something different about this woman. Her blood taste so sweet and intoxicating. He immediately had an impulse to drain her but on the back of his mind something was blocking him to do that. He watch her for a moment she was so beautiful even though she just suffer a good beating, that might have even cost her life but still she's utterly and amazingly beautiful. While watching her and seeing some of her injuries healing, his been so preoccupied of his thoughts. He was thinking what is she doing there at the same place where he was being drain? Why is her blood taste different from humans? and very sweet? Why can't he do anything to harm this human? What is she? His been flipping this over and over in his head but couldn't come up with answers.

He knows that dawn is coming so he needs to figure out what to do to this human if he wants to find another human to feed from so he will regain his strength back. He remember that she was working at a shifters bar and she's been gone for 5 hours now. He doesn't know where she lives so the only option is to drop her off at the shifters trailer and he must do this soon before he gets toast. Now that he knows that Sookie will heal he carried the still limp and unconscious Sookie and off to the shifters trailer. When he reaches the shifters trailer he lowers her carefully on a hammock at the front porch of the shifter. And push the door bell. No movements or anything inside the trailer. So he realizes that the shifter might not be home.

"Fuck" he muttered. He's probably still looking for her. He glance at the parking lot and saw a car still park there. That's probably her car. Maybe I can open her car to find out where she lives he thought. He can really feel that he doesn't have much time left so he has to hurry. But before he took a step he heard a noise and realizes that somebody was approaching at the back. He quickly hid and watch from a distance. Soon enough he saw the shifter. He glance for a moment and saw the shifter wrinkled his nose smelling the air around him. And realization kick in. The shifter run towards the front of his trailer and found Sookie. Since the shifter now found Sookie he quickly took his leave. After all the waiting, this only left him enough time to go underground before the sun makes its appearance.

*****************************

California 12:20 am

Jason and Lyzel just enjoying themselves at a party that the company hired them to model for a new cologne and perfume for men and women. The pictures are going to be use for billboards. They've been in California doing some photo shoot for 3 days now. The job was finally done but they decided to stay for another 2 days.

They call their sister at 9pm but Sookie didn't answer her phone and went to her voicemail. So Jason just left a message.

"Hey baby sis! I'm just calling if you'll be ok handling the store by yourself for a couple more days. Lyzel and I Just finish the photo shoot and I know were supposed to be back tomorrow. But I hope my favorite baby sister wouldn't mind taking more responsibility for another 2 days for her brother and sister to have some more fun. Pls. call us back if your ok with this arrangement so I can call the airlines as soon as possible. Oh! by the way Lyzel got u the purse that you've been wanted but I'll let Lyzel talk about how she got it. Ok love you baby sis. Oh! And please don't tell Lyzel I told you u were my favorite, I don't want to have a lecture again of sibling equality… heheeheh.. ok call us back. Bye.

Two hours had past and Sookie haven't call them back so Lyzel tried to call again. And it also went to Sookie's voicemail.

"Hi my favorite little sister! Why haven't you call us back yet? I heard Jason earlier told you that I got u the purse that you've been wanting. Remember Jason and I are doing the photoshoot for PRADA they gave as some gift pack. And guess what all the stuff came on that purse that you've been wanting so I got it for u for free. Isn't that cool! Ohhhhhh….i did also hear Jason told you not to tell me that he said your his favorite sister. Well just tell him when u talk to him that its ok if you call u that. I don't mind as long as I was the one that is your favorite sibling hehheheh…. Ok give us a call. Love yah little sis! Bye".

It was 12:30 am Jason and Lyzel was dancing with some models at the party. Both of them had already had too much to drink. Jason starting to get frisky with one of the blond models on the dance floor. But the girl seems like just enjoying the attention that she's getting from Jason.

Lyzel suddenly start feeling dizzy. She knows she already had too much alcohol and it starting to makes its way to her system. She just sit there talking to the photographer. This guy clearly is interested to her. As she was trying to flirt with this guy she felt like her dizziness is starting to cause a headache. The headache is turning too a painful throbbing then she felt like her head is going to explode. And then she couldn't take it anymore she scream a high pitch sound, while catching her head with both of her hands. By this time Jason was on his knees clearly experiencing the same thing. Everybody's attention turn to them and everybody got a worried look at their eyes. Lyzel regain a little bit of her composure and start making her way to get to Jason as soon as possible. The crowd had parted for her to get in and she found Jason Crumble to the floor screaming "No! No! No! while covering his head in between his arms. Lyzel quickly pick up Jason at the floor and try to get him to get up. She whisper in his ear and they quickly got out and take their leave.

Lyzel let Jason lean on her to her to give him some support with all the energy and balance that she can manage. Jason was still in pain but being drunk makes this double worse. Lyzel didn't realize that the photographer had followed them so when they got outside she look around and saw a car approaching. The window roll down she saw the photographer. He ask her if they wanted him to drive them to a hospital or clinic. Lyzel quickly told him to just take them back at the hotel and they will be fine. The photographer clearly doesn't agree with their decision but he kept his mouth shut. And off they went back to their hotel. She mentally Thank God that their someone kind enough to offer to drive them to their hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters I used in this story. Charlaine Harris was the sole owner of the familiar character to this story. I merely playing with it so please don't sue.

After this chapter I probably gonna put a summary of what had happen with the 3 of them when their growing up. I realize I didn't have a description of their new sister Lyzel. And also the Business that the Stockhouse own. So the next chapter will give you some backgrounds of the 3 of them. Then we will continue moving on to the story.

The drive to the Hotel was quiet only Gregg the photographer asking questions once in a while, wanted to know what had happen to them. She's really not comfortable in his questioning but she doesn't want to be rude to him and besides he came to help them after all so she gave the only almost logical answer that she can come up with.

"Well Gregg, Jason and I actually had too much to drink. We rarely did drinking so when those girls keep passing up drinks and getting us drunk I knew we outdone ourselves. She said with a small laugh for the effect, trying to convince Gregg that it was the alcohol that makes them behave like that. She knows that Gregg completely didn't buy it but bless his heart he make no remarks and didn't ask further more.

Jason was still mentally in a panic mode. Although he was trying to calm himself from the outside, he still couldn't help but get annoyed at how slow the driving this photographer was doing, clearly doing it intentionally so he can spend more time with his sister. Seriously hitting on my sister while I'm around is not a good idea. This guy doesn't know that his worse than a parent in protecting when it comes to his sisters. He desperately wanted to talk to her sister alone now. They have some important matter to discuss regarding of what had happen to them at the party. Then I remember that he was the one to offer them a ride when he clearly doesn't have to so he decided to cut him some slack. So he occupied himself in recalling the night's events.

He was dancing with that blond chick Andrea when he felt the painful buzzing in his ears. He wanted to distract himself from that pain so he can enjoy his evening with this pretty blond. He makes his way to the bar and took another shot of vodka. He didn't even have to find the blondy. She's been following him all night ever since they got there. So after he took the shot he grabs her waist and took her back to the dance floor. While dancing he started nibbling the girls ear and licking her ear lobes. He encircle her slender waist with his arm for a moment but decided for his hand to make its way down to her lower back then reach to palm her firm butt. He step closer in front of her pressing himself and start grinding himself on her hips while swaying to the music. By the noises that she was making she's clearly enjoying it and didn't mind that they're still dancing at the party full of watching eyes. As the moments pass the pain in his ear was getting more intense even his head felt like its going to explode. In a second he heard the high pitch noise causing him to drop to his knees, and clutch his head with his arm. As the moments pass he really couldn't endure the pain anymore and he crumbles down to the floor and then he heard a familiar voice.

She was crying, screaming and begging them to stop. You can clearly tell on her voice that she's in so much agony. Upon remembering that voice he went back to the present and realization hit him. His sister was in trouble. He doesn't know how or why this happen to them, but he somehow got the feeling that this is some type of way to warn them that something was happening to their sister. So he quickly pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and dials her number. While his trying to call his sister the battery signal flash, made a beeping noise and for a few seconds the cell phone went dead. "Fuck." Frustrated, he had the impulse to throw the cell phone.

Lyzel and Gregg had the weird looks on their face. Clearly trying to figure out why his getting so agitated. But he ignore the looks that their giving him and ask his sister.

"Lyzel have you heard anything from Sookie lately? Have she called you back?" he said with a voice full of worry and fear.

"No. but let me check my cellphone real quick. Wait a minute Jason what's wrong? You don't look so good and pale, do you need us to pull over?

"No. Lyzel we really need to get to the hotel now." I don't want to be rude but Gregg can you drive a little bit faster. Lyzel and I really have an urgent matter to discuss with." he said.

Gregg look at him annoyed but nodded and drove faster.

Lyzel look at him quizzically and ask him again. "Jason you think their something wrong happen to Sookie?"

He look at her in warning to silently tell her this matter will not be discuss with a stranger with them. And that made her feel more worried but she got what Jason meant. She checks her cellphone but didn't see any missed call or message from Sookie.

Have she call you? Jason asks again.

"Uhmm. No she hasn't call or left a message at all." Do you want me to call her again? she said. She mentally hope that her sister just went to bed early and just missed their calls but in the back of her mind there's a nagging thought that something was really wrong. Sookie was usually a night owl but maybe she's sick? Thinking of lots of excuse for Sookie not to call them makes her head hurt again.

"Ummmm? No. W ill just call her when we get to the hotel" Jason said firmly.

They finally reach their hotel. They thank Gregg for driving them to their hotel. And immediately went to their room.

As soon as they stepped thru their door Jason blurted out. "Sookie was hurt. We need to go back now. Pack our bags as soon as possible I will find the earliest flight that I will get. Oh! And I need to borrow your cellphone to make some phone calls mine was no use." Jason said without pausing.

Lyzel was in a complete shock to hear that her sister was hurt.

Wha..whhhawhat? How did you know that she was hurt? She ask stammering but she can also feel that Jason sense the same feeling that there's something wrong happen to Sookie. She wanted to know. But this didn't prepare her on Jason's response to her question.

"I heard her. She was crying and telling somebody to stop. I can tell that she's in so much pain by the strain of her voice in my head." Jason said while trying to calm his nerves. He felt like his stomach is flipping thinking about the voice of his sister begging for her attacker to stop. He couldn't stomach it anymore he run to the bathroom, and throw up.

Lyzel was still in shock but quickly regain herself when she heard Jason in the bathroom. She made her way to the bathroom and saw Jason kneeling on the bathroom floor with his head dipping on the toilet bowl clearly throwing up his guts. And then he spoke.

"Whoever hurt my sister will pay." She immediately got scared on the harsh implication of his tone. But she ignore it and went ahead and say something.

"Jason we don't even know if there's really something wrong happen to Sookie so don't even get to that yet. If you want us to fly back as soon as possible we need to calm ourselves, so if you're done there I want to take a shower before we leave. I smelled alcohol. You too should take a shower so we won't get delayed at the airport. You know what their policy is."

Jason went ahead and does what his sister said. No point in making more assumptions right.

He went out of the bathroom so Lyzel can take a shower first. He immediately use the phone that Lyzel handed him. The first one he call was Sookie but again she didn't answer and went to her voicemail, he close the phone and didn't leave a message. So next call the airlines. He book a flight that leaves in 3 hours. He quickly inform Lyzel of the flight. While making this call he manages to pack some of his stuff and went to take a shower.

After they were done Jason call a cab for them to be taken at the Airport. When they arrive at the Airport they barely made it on time. They boarded the plane and off back home to Louisina.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters I used in this story. Charlaine Harris was the sole owner of the familiar character to this story. I merely playing with it so please don't sue.

As I promised this is a chapter to get to know a little bit about my version of the characters. I know I told somebody that I will not post a new chapter until I found a beta but I couldn't help myself to post a new chapter. So I'm announcing now. If anybody wants to beta for me please let me know. Hope you still enjoy this chapter.

************************************************************************

Bontemps. The little town in Louisiana where my brother Jason, my sister Lyzel and I Sookie Stockhouse grew up.

Jason was the first one born, although we are triplets, Jason acts as an older brother. Since his the only guy in the family, his very protective of everybody. Jason acts as the "Padre de familia" ( Man of the household). He is the one in charge when grandma was not around.

Jason is a ladies man. He dates a lot. I mean really a lot. I remembered, even when we were little, after we get home from school. Jason will always have little girls calling the house asking for him. Can you believe that? We were just in 2nd grade at that time. Gran will make excuses and tell the girls that his doing his homework which he does, coz that's gran's rule before playing of course. So growing up, we ended up making a lot of bullshit excuses for Jason because of the amount of girls that calls. I know Jason was good looking and smart and he has that charisma that causes those girls seems to go gaga over him but I think growing up around with 2 sisters and gran, benefits him in attracting and dealing with girls.

Lyzel hmmmmmmm…… Lyzel was the perfect sister I could ever ask for. She's the person I can count on in all my girly affairs. Did I mention she's fond of shopping. And whose sister wouldn't want a shopping buddy. She's a very pretty woman. She's 6'tall, blue eyes, blond hair, cut just above her shoulder typically the way she always prefers. She's confident, very mature and independent. She is the perfect girl in dealing with people because she has that persuasiveness quality in her. Although Lyzel looks intimidating sometimes to other people, she's a caring and a very loving sister to me.

Between the two of them and gran, I'm the baby sister of the family. Or should I say they treat me as such. I'm 24 years old now but Jason and Lyzel still call me with that pet name "baby girl". They are very protective of me. Especially that they knew that I have my disability to read other peoples mind. I'm telepathic. My family kept this secret to protect me from people that might try to harm me if they knew I can hear every dirty little secret that they have. Being telepathic limit me from people that I can trust. I have a very few friends that I can truly trust with my secret. My best friend Sam Merlotte and my other best friend Amelia Broadway were the only ones who knew my secret besides my family. Even dating was a disaster too. Hearing my date's thoughts of how to get into my pants, sizing up my boobs or my butt, wondering if I'm blond all the way is very disconcerting to me. Although some thoughts about me are good sometimes, but no matter how good or bad you still don't want to hear it from the person that your trying to get to know or being intimate with, is a really turn off for me and its really hard to trust people if their saying nice things to you but hearing totally different things in their heads was too much for me.

Our grandma Adel raised us since birth. Our mother died giving birth to the 3 of us. And our Dad disappeared after leaving all of his possessions to us a month after our mom died. I understand why mom couldn't be with us anymore but Dad abandoning us that didn't make any sense to the 3 of us. Did he not want us? Did he not love us? How could he just leave and dump us to Gran when were just a month old at that time?

Grandma reassures us that Dad didn't abandon us. Although he didn't raise us he made sure that we are provided. Part of that was true; dad left some small businesses that Grandma also managed on top of raising us. Grandma was a smart woman and luckily she had a lot of supportive friends who helped her in raising us. And for that we are grateful that at least grandma wanted us.

As a repayment for grandma's undying love for us we always strive ourselves to have good grades in school and by staying out of trouble. But every ones in a while Jason's mischievous character resurfaces and trouble can't be avoided. He's also a very defensive person if he knew that he was right. One time Jason went home with spots of blood on his shirt and a little bruised up in the jaw. He went straight to his room so grandma will not see the blood on his shirt. And maybe just made up some stories on how he got the bruise, but the counselor in school made a special trip at the house. Mr. Arteberry was one of grandma's friend. And he told grandma what had happen to Jason in school. Gradma found out that Jason beat up 3 of the high school kids in school and the councilor told Gran that the 3 kids had been suspended in school for 2 days. The councilor told Gran to talk to Jason and he assures her that he is not somewhat in trouble. After he rely his message he quickly excuse himself to take his leave. Lyzel and I was shock, Jason manages to beat up 3 teenagers with only a bruise on the jaw? And also not in trouble?

Gran didn't talk to Jason until before dinner time. Gran made a tradition that arguments and misunderstandings, should be dealt before we sit in the dinner table. So Gran ask Jason to explain what had happen at school and the bruise that now clearly swelling up on his jaw, and Jason clarify himself.

"First things first I apologize Gran if I made you worry and upset. I didn't want to hide this from you gran. I just think it's not a big deal. I didn't intend this to happen. Those boys wait on me in the school parking lot. I was just going to my car when those boys approach me. They told me something about me hitting on his girlfriend and trying to provoke him." A typical Jason drama about girls I thought.

"At first I decided to just ignore him so I turn my back on them. I guess that irritates them more, that I'm ignoring them. I was not in the mood with their bullshit. Oh! I'm sorry gran. But these boys really just pisses me off."

Gran look at Jason in warning for using those words clearly not happy but she urges him to continue.

"So when they realize that I'm not going to make any voluntary comment. They started to mention the girls name he said her name was Selah. Remember Selah Pumphrey, Sookie? From junior high? "

Oh I perfectly remember that name. Lyzel and I got in trouble with Gran when she calls the house one time. This is actually one of our rarely share of trouble that we cause. Lyzel and I sneak out to go to a party to meet with her boyfriend there and me to hook up with her boyfriend's friend Quinn. Quinn was an attractive guy. He's a huge muscular guy and has a rare beautiful deep purple eyes. For some reason I found Quinn's mind a little bit comfortable than other guys. I only get some pictures from his head every ones in a while, that's why our relationship lasted at least a month. Until his sister Frannie ruined everything. Frannie clearly doesn't like her ever since the first time they met. She's jealous whenever Quinn gives her too much attention. She constantly wanted to hang around with her brother and rarely giving them time alone. She is freaking annoying. Although she likes Quinn his sister drives her nuts, so in the end we've broken up. Anyway Selah told gran that she saw us going to a party with a bunch of older guys, and that we've been drinking too. Gran was so mad when we got home. She was not mad that were seeing older guys and she trusted us that we are not drinking. She gets mad because we sneak in the middle of the night and got a call informing her that her granddaughters went to a party without asking permission or informing anybody where we at. Jason got mad at us too. They were only worried that something might have happen to us and they will not have any single clue. So Lyzel and I got a scolding and got grounded for two weeks. Thanks to the big mouth jealous bitch. While I'm having a mental recollection of this, Jason was trying to get my attention. When he sees that he can't get a reaction from me, he continues in his reasoning.

"As I was saying, well I guess Selah's been telling everybody that we're dating. Since she and I are lab partners and we have a biology project to finish, some people that saw us together immediately assume that were dating. So when those boys started to inform me that somebody saw us together I didn't deny it. But before I can explain further more, the boyfriend hit me in the face, but his short so instead he got me in the jaw. They clearly didn't know who they just punch in the face so in my defense they started it and I just finish it." Jason said with a hint of pride for himself clearly not sorry at all.

Oh! Clearly they really didn't know who they messed with. Jason's been training in taekwondo. He decided to do this, you know because he takes his brotherly protectiveness seriously. And Selah was a hypocrite, she clearly hates and jealous of me and Lyzel but now she's trying to hit on Jason? Clearly that girl has an issue.

So after hearing this Gran just told Jason to just try harder to avoid incidents like this. And also just avoid the 3 boys next time he sees them. With us, Gran warn to not get involve about this Selah incident. She knows that we hate that jealous bitch so Gran immediately stamp our chance to execute any vendetta plans that were having in our heads right now. After a few minutes of discussion and everything has been resolved. We seated and ate dinner peacefully, and Gran serve her famous pecan pie. YUM!

******************************

Gran raise us by herself impressively. We all finish our college degrees. I finished my business management course and 2 year fashion designer course .Lyzel finish a marketing major and Jason in advertising major and photography. All the knowledge and skills lead us in opening our own business. But we mostly got inspired by our modeling experience. We try not to burden Gran too much, so at the age of 18 all three of us already had part time jobs here and there doing some modeling. It pays well, we got to dress up in designer clothes, but the best part is we got to travel in different places. We love fashion and clothes, even Jason, but mostly he likes the models. And when we turned 21 we actually open our own business together. A boutique store that we decided to simply named "Fashion Stackhouse". Since we have a lot of modeling experience we mostly do it for our store ads and catalogs, which we save a lot of money doing it ourselves so we rarely hire models for it. I actually do mostly the design of clothes for our store, I also do custom design clothes for special clients but not often and I exclusively dedicate myself just to model my own creations. Since my brother has a way in attracting girls and my sister was really good in persuading people, they usually do the dealings with the clientele. They are also in charge on the outlook of the store from the layout, posters, billboards and anything that involve advertising the store. Jason and Lyzel still do some modeling for other people that hire them. So most of the time I'm the one left in charge to manage our store. Thank God, a few years ago my best friend Amelia decided to invest and joined in the business. I met Amelia when I was taking up my 2 years of fashion designing in New Orleans. She's my roommate for the past 2 years that I've lived there, we've gotten really closed so we kept in touch with each other even when I went back home in bon temps. A year later, she decided to join as a business partner. I offer her to live with me since I was the only one that lives in Grans House. Since she also graduate in fashion designing, she helped a lot in lightening my load of work.

Gran died 3 years ago. She suffers from a heart attack. After gran dies we sold everything including some other small businesses that gran has. The house was the only one we kept. The house wasn't big but has a huge land. We love it so we decided to keep it even though it's too far from our store business. The store was located in Shreveport and it's too much of a drive to work. But I convince Jason and Lyzel that the house holds a lot of memories from our childhood that I can't part from, and also the house has been in the family for centuries. So they let me stay in the house while the two of them goes back and forth to their Shreveport apartment.

I also like to keep the house for another reason; the ranch house wasn't huge but it has a great size land where I can ride my horse. I have a big white horse name "Penelope" I called her "Lope". I have her since I was 12. I don't do equestrian riding competitions; I merely like riding horses, and riding my horse always have a calming and relaxing effect on me. I like the wisp of air in my face and the freedom and ease to just be by myself for a few minutes or hours and enjoy looking at some scenery in and out the property.


	8. Chapter 8

***********************************

Sam POV

Sookie's been gone for too long. She only told me that she's going to get her cellphone. I hope she's not hiding anything else from me. I can sense that she heard something around the bar and I know she's just making an excuse when she told me she's getting her cellphone. I hope she didn't meet the vampire outside and get herself in trouble.

His been going in his bar for the past two weeks now. I knew his new in town but I didn't pay too much attention to him when he goes here. His just another costumer to me. But tonight was different. I saw how that vampire looks at Sookie. And the polite manners weren't a normal vampire character at all. Maybe I should check on her now, 15 minutes had past. As I was contemplating if I should go and check on Sookie, I heard a thud noise. I felt myself panicked. Since his a shifter, he has a very good sense of hearing, so it seems like his the only one who heard the noise. The remaining patrons still remain doing what their doing, chatting, drinking and watching some game on TV that hangs on top of the bar. They act like they didn't hear anything out of the ordinary at all. Sam really wanted to check on Sookie now. But his the only one left to tend the bar so he dials Sookie's phone, and it just ring and ring but she didn't answer and just went to her voicemail . "Fuck, fuck, fuck". I know she's just making an excuse. I need to get out of here now, Jason's going to kill me if something happens to Sookie" Sam thought.

I headed to the backdoor and went outside to the employee parking lot, to look for Sookie, not caring that I'm leaving the bar without anybody to tend it. I look around and didn't see anybody outside. Sookie's nowhere to be found. I dial her cellphone once more, but she didn't answer and I heard her cellphone still ringing inside her car. "Double Fuck" she didn't bring it wherever the hell she might be right now. I need someone to tend the bar if I'm going to find Sookie. I called Terry and ask him to come early and to watch the bar till closing. Terry was the one usually help him in closing and cleaning the bar. He lives not far from Merlottes, about 10 minutes away. Terry probably senses the panic and agitation in his voice and immediately agreed to it. Now he has to go back inside and wait for Terry to arrive.

His getting more agitated by the minute, while waiting for Terry to arrive. As soon as he heard Terry's tires rolling in the parking lot he quickly move on foot and meet him outside. He informed Terry that he has to leave, so just close the bar after, and to not ask questions and he'll just explain it tomorrow.

Terry was shocked finding Sam outside already waiting for him. He can clearly tell that he was in a bad mood and in a hurry. So as soon as Sam informs him what to do. Sam takes his leave without even acknowledging his response.

Sam runs and sniffs his surrounding. He moved forward to the back of his trailer and immediately shifts to his animal form to perceive Sookie's scent better. While following her scent he got directed in an abandon lot surrounded by woods. As he got closer, his nostrils got hit by the powerful scent of burning corpse and rubber. When he reaches the lot he saw a car that was clearly burning and also saw the burning human form inside. He quickly changes back to his human form. He walks, look around and sniff the air .He suddenly stop in his tracks. His body went stiffed. He smelled the distinctive scent of the Rattray's!?, Sookie and a vampire. He can also smell the unmistakable smell of fresh blood. Sookie's blood. His head went spinning trying to process what had happen there. He's knees went weak and gave out causing him to drop to his knees. One thing is for sure the burning humans inside was the Rattray's. What had happen here? And why is there a strong scent of Sookie's blood here? Why did she go here? And where is she? Did the vampire take her? Sam went pale as realization hit him. Did the vampire took Sookie so he can turn her?

Sam's mind and body is in a complete traumatic condition thinking the possibility of it. He remained kneeling down there for he doesn't know how long. He couldn't accept this possibility. So he made an intense effort to recompose himself and hope that he can still locate where the vampire took Sookie.

He went for 5 hours looking around for Sookie but couldn't find her. Sam felt so drain and almost resign. His hope in finding Sookie alive was wearing thin. It was 6 o'clock in the morning now. The sun hasn't come up yet, but it's definitely been a very long hours had past. Sam must do the inevitable now and call Sookie's brother and sister and inform them. He knows that Sookie's brother will definitely kill him. Although Sam is without a doubt stronger, he felt like he probably wouldn't give a fight if Jason decided to kill him. He was the one to blame after all. If he didn't ask Sookie to help him in his bar she will probably still be….abruptly he stop in his thinking. He smelled the unmistakable scent of Sookie's blood. He went running to his front porch. And there he saw her, on the hammock, outside his front porch. He immediately checks her pulse. She's still alive. She was unconscious, with bruises and covered with dried blood on her clothes, but not her skin.? Hmmmmmmmm…???.And she smells weird? What is that scent? He thought. It's the "Vampire". The scent of the vampire was all over her. What did that fucking vampire do to her? Sam couldn't comprehend what happened to Sookie. He has too many questions going thru his mind, but it will have to wait until Sookie regain conciousness so she can give him some answers. Right now he needs to take her to the hospital. He gently carried her to his truck and lay her on the back sit and drove to the nearest hospital.

He reach the hospital and carried Sookie in. Everybody's attention turn on him as soon as they saw the bloody Sookie that he was carrying.

"Oh my God!" The admittance clerk at the front desk blurted out after seeing a battered and blood soak Sookie. She immediately pushes a button and asks for nurse technicians on the line and to bring a stretcher at the front desk. The technicians came with a stretcher and they immediately place Sookie in it and roll her to the emergency room. The clerk turns back his attention to Sam. She asks:

"Sir I need you to fill out some admittance form. Are you a relative of the patient?" she asks while handing him some paper works.

"No. My name is Sam Merlotte. I'm a friend of hers". Sam informed her.

"Ok I need you to fill out the basic stuff that you know. Do you know any relative that we can contact for her?

"I have her brother and sister's cellphone number. I'm going to call them now."Sam dials Jason's number. It went directly to his voicemail box. Sam left a message.

"Hey Jason its Sam. Something happened to Sookie. We're at St. Therese Hospital right now. Please call me back as soon as you hear this message". Then he hangs up and tried Lyzel's cellphone. It also went to her voicemail. He repeats the message that he left for Jason. He went and finishes the paperwork and went back to the desk clerk.

"Here's the paperwork and also I've tried her brother and sister's number but they didn't answer, so I just left a message for them to call me back but I also write their numbers on the contact list so you can try them later if you must. When do you think I can see the patient? Sam asks certainly worried of Sookie.

"I'm Sorry Mr…..?"

"Merlotte. But please call me Sam."

"Ok . I'm sorry Sam, but I need you to stay in the waiting area for now. The doctors are still checking her up. We will inform you when the doctors have any information available to share. Please have a sit over there."

Sam felt drained and seated on the waiting area and waited for the clerk to inform him of Sookie's condition. While he awaits, he thought of any possible scenario of what had happen to her. He knows that the vampire was involved but what exactly was his part? One obvious reason if his around these humans is to feed. Inexplicable Sookie has injuries but alive. Clearly there's really bad happened to her. So if the vampire was involved so how did Sookie survive? How did she end up in his front porch? This is not good. Supe is involved so any investigation in this will lead them to nothing. They wouldn't find any evidence that a vampire was even present there? Only Supe's will know. And that will be really bad for Sookie. He has to make a decision now, on how much to tell anybody.


	9. Chapter 9

I have translation provided for some parts that's in different language so you don't have to look for it. But hopefully whoever speak in Swedish or Latin won't have a problem if the translation was not proper or accurate. I just write the stuff in English and went to find a site that will translate it in a language that I intended it to be. So please if there's a problem with it I guess just ignore it and just read the english part. Enjoy

************************************************************************

I finally reach my limit. My mind drifted to unconsciousness. I heard a voice called me and saw a blinding white light appeared in front of me. He/ She touched my face. And immediately serene flooded to me. I couldn't make out who was the figure in front of me. But I felt he/she is part of me, and significantly part of my life. The figure spoke;

"Meus parvulus. Meus carus parvulus. Is est vicis... meus parvulus. Secundum diutinus pro tot annus. EGO mos iam tribuo vos vestri chance meus parvulus. ago is sapienter. Iam peto. Peto iam meus parvulus." ( Trans. " My child. My beloved child. It is time...my child. After enduring for so many years. I will now give you your chance, my child. Live it wisely. Now seek. Seek now my child.") said the beautiful voice.

After hearing the voice, a white light explode and I found myself floating away. I was floating to the air and felt the wind blowing in my face. I remain aimlessly floating until I reach a meadow. There's a carpet of bluebells, and different size, shapes, colors of wild flowers everywhere. It was so beautiful. From high up from where I was floating I can see a boy sitting on a big rock. He was wearing a woolen white tunic shirt with a belt over the tunic's waist and a small pouch on the side. He had a dark brown trousers on and an ankle boots. He has a very long blond hair nestled to his back and tied with a piece of leather. He was busy carving something in a piece of wood. I wanted to know what he was carving so I step down and seated beside him. He was meticulously carving a boat. Then suddenly he looks strait to me. He has the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen! Then he starts saying something.

".moder Jag vill bli överskriften hem i lite stycke" .( Mother... I will be heading home in a little bit). Said the boy to the woman behind my back. I realize that his not looking at me. He was looking through me?

Then the woman response "bli hem framför din fader få hem."( be home before your father gets home.)

"Ja jag vill moder."( I will mother) the boy said one last time.

After a few minutes had past, the boy started to gather his small knife that he uses to carve the boat. He placed it inside the pouch that's hanging on his waist. He took one last glance admiring his masterpiece and begun to take his leave. I started to say something but woke up. I realized I was dreaming.

My eyes flutter open. I focused my eyes to the face in front of me. But I couldn't figure out who was it. My eyes are to blurry so I blink and blink trying to adjust and refocus my vision. And after I blink once more, I saw Sam was in front of me with a worried look on his face. I tried to sit up, did it without effort. I was moving fluidly "Wow". I thought. I look around and noticed that my arm was hook up in an IV and realize that we're in one of the hospital room, somewhere. .? So I ask Sam.

"Sam where are we? I mean I know we are in one of a hospital room but what am I doing here?

"We are at St. Therese hospital. "Sam answered hesitantly, torn between processing what he just heard in Sookie's sleep. She was murmuring something a while ago before she came conscious, but he couldn't understand anything that she said.

"What am I doing here Sam?" she ask confused.

"You don't remember anything? I brought you here when I found you unconscious in my front porch Sookie. When I saw you, I nearly had a heart attack. You were bruised up, your clothes were soak up with blood and you have a stab wound on your side. You've been out for 2 days Sook. What happened to you? Sam asked. He already had a clue of what had happen to her but he wanted to make sure and to find out the details of it. He needed to make a decision on a matter.

"What!? I've been out for 2 days? I rake up my mind trying recall the last events that I can remember, but before I could process anything Sam ask again.

"What happen to you Sookie? I need to know. You were supposed to be just getting your cellphone in your car but you didn't came back. You disappear for quite sometime before I found you, in front of my trailer and in a very…. horrid condition. I thought….I thought". Sam couldn't finish his words he was getting flashbacks of how horrible Sookie looks, when he found her. He felt despair. He thought she was dead. Hell he thought he will never see her again.

Sookie thought for a minute trying to remember. Then suddenly she blurted out." What happen to the Rattray's?"

"They're dead Sookie".

Sookie gasp. Wha..wahaht? They're dead? what happen?

"They were found dead in their car in that oakhill rd. You know the abandon lot there. The police said that they loose control and hit a tree". Sam didn't want to be the one to give her this information but she asked. He didn't buy any of the police findings. He knows well that there's more to it than just a car accident. What the heck does the Rattray's doing over there in the first place? And Sookie?

"What about them? Why did you ask about them Sook? Don't tell me…

Before Sam can finish Sookie explained. "They are the one responsible for this." Sookie pointed on what she surely knows injuries that she receive from the Rattray's but gasp, when she didn't see any. "Hhh..ha...how in the world?" Sookie said incoherently. " I'm pretty sure I should be swollen purple like a beaten boxer right now. I even thought, I was going to die from all the blows that they inflict on me."Sookie said in disbelief.

What do you mean Sookie? the Rattray's did this to you? He couldn't understand it but he was furious. Those lowlife son of a bitch beat her? and tried to kill her?

Sookie wanted to look under her hospital gown so she can check her stab wound. So she ask Sam.

"Sam can you turn around for a minute I just wanted to check on something."

Sam comply he already knows what Sookie wanted to see.

"Whoa" even the stab wound was already healed". she said in disbelief. Her stab wound was already pinkish you can barely even tell that she's been stab. She quickly covered herself again and told Sam to turn back now.

"Sam I don't understand. Did I really just been unconscious for 2 days? How did all my injuries healed in just a couple of days!?"

"I wish I know the answer Sookie. Heck, I mean even the doctors couldn't understand. So Sookie, please try to remember everything that had happen. Why did the Rattray's tried to kill you in the first place Sookie?

"Ok Sam I know your going to say that this is stupid but…. Sookie paused for a second trying to find a phrase that will not sound stupid or insane but failed. "I heard their thoughts and follow them. They were planning to drain the vampire.!"

"What!!? You didn't!. You mean you heard them plotting on the vampire! You lied to me and told me you were just going to get your cellphone!.. but you follow them? And what did you planned when you found them Sook? Help that vampire. You put yourself in danger for a vampire? Vampires are strong Sookie, you know that. They don't need any help especially from a human. And yah I think that stupid Sook.! I wish you've told me what was happening, before you decided to be a courageous fool ".

Sookie got irritated in Sam for calling her a courageous fool. So she got defensive.

"For your information Sam that's where you're wrong. This one obviously can't handle himself. I found him being drained by the Rattray's."

"That's beyond the point Sookie!." Sam is getting angrier now and started raising his voice. You didn't even know that vampire! And you put yourself in danger and for what! to save a fucking vampire?!!!! I know your smart, but where's your logic had gone Sookie! If you didn't die from the Rattray's I'm pretty sure that fucking vampire will have surely drain you!" Sookie didn't know how much capable a vampire can kill. And Sam knows all about this. His a shifter for God's sake. His part of the supe's . He knows a lot of things normal people don't. But how can he make this normal human understand how dangerous she put herself for trying to save that vampire.

"Obviously Sam, you can tell that the vampire didn't drain me coz if he did, I wouldn't be here, wont I!? And what makes you so damn sure that the vampire would have harmed me hah Sam?!. Have you forgotten that I have a few vampire clients Sam. I deal with them all the time!" Sookie's said matching Sam's tone.

Sookie was hurt from Sam's harsh rant. But she wouldn't budge.

Sam was really getting impatient with Sookie now. She's so stubborn and wouldn't budge at all. What was he supposed to do? So she will believe how dangerous she came close to death by trying to be a hero to that fucking vampire! Sam finally losses his temper.

Damn it! I'm a shape shifter Sookie! I know what vampires are capable of! You wouldn't know because you're just a human! I don't know why he left you alive. But vampires kill Sookie! And they won't think twice about it. Sam said impulsively not realizing he just reveal himself.

Wha..whhat Sam? What do you mean you're a shifter!? Sookie blurted out. She was so confused now. She doesn't know what Sam's meant that his a shape shifter? The only thing that came up to her mind was the fictional characters from the book that change form. "Wait"! you mean….

Sam cut her off. "Yah As in I can change to any form that I want. I mean animal form. But I preferred and usually shift into a border collie. That's why I need you trust me on this Sookie.

Sookie was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe what Sam just revealed. And she said it so.

"I don't believe you Sam. Is this a sick joke? That's not possible!

Sam thought that this might be the best chance for Sookie to know what he really is. If he wanted her to take his advice seriously or to trust him fully as a friend (or more), he must disclose the other part of his identity "I can prove it to you Sookie. Do you want me to?

"What? Are you just going to shift in front of me? That easy…? Oh Sure. Why not Sookie said in mockery. She still doesn't believe Sam but she decided to play along and see how far Sam was going with this.

"I won't shift in front of you Sookie. I have to be naked to do this. And I don't think you are ready to see me naked….Unless ….Sam trailed off waiting for a reaction from Sookie.

What's that supposed to mean? Did he just told me I'm not ready to see him naked? "Oh! You mean Do I want to see my bestfriend naked? Probably….not." Blushing I said trying to hide my uneasiness. I like Sam but just like a brother . He's still a guy though, with a physically attractive body. Maybe I want a little peek? But I wouldn't tell him that. So instead I told him to do it in the bathroom. Sam gave me a smug look and went to the bathroom. He left the door a bit open. Hmmmmmm???

A few seconds after I heard some rustling noise, a dog clawed to open the side of the door.

I gasp…. "What the hell?" The dog whimpers a little and makes its way near her bed, and clawed up to lean his paws on the side of her bed. Before she can even say anything else. The door at front swings open. It was Amelia.

Amelia decided to visit Sookie. She heard from Jason that Sookie hasn't regain consciousness for 2 days now. Since she doesn't have to work till noon, she decided to check up on her.

She brought her favorite flowers and a fruit basket. When she reach the hospital, she ask the nurse from the desk for Sookie's room number, and off went to her room. She was thinking of knocking at her door but decided against it and opens the door.

As she walks inside the room, she immediately noticed the dog leaning on the bed. Amelia stops in her stance. What in the world would a dog be doing in a hospital? Amelia thought. Her brows furrow and she has an inquisitive look on her face. Then recognition set in. Amelia was so focus on Sam that she didn't even notice that Sookie was awake then blurted out. "Sam, What the hell are you doing here !? ooppssss…! She walk closer then suddenly was taken aback when she finally notice that Sookie was awake. She was mortified. And soooooo don't have a way in denying that she's aware and known that Sam's a shifter. Way to go Amelia! Now what excuse you can come up now, she thought.

Sookie's jaw dropped, she was astonished. How did Amelia knew it was Sam? She wasn't even 100% convince yet that it was Sam. And here Amelia just knew for a certain that it was Sam? Clearly she's the only one left out in your not supposed to have secrets with your bestfriend pact she thought.

Sookie eyes narrowed into slits. She was shooting daggers to Amelia now. Amelia lowers her gaze to avoid Sookie and makes her way to the side of her bed to place the flower and the fruit basket. Why does she have to be the one to slip her tongue about Sam she thought. This can't be good. She turns around and faces Sookie again and started to speak to redirect the situation in a more pleasant one, but stopped by Sookie.

Sookie thought Amelia look so guilt-ridden so she announce. "You two are sooooooooo dead. I'm so going to kill you both. We've been friends for how long? And nobody trusted me enough to tell me anything about this? I thought you two are my bestfriend!? We should and we don't hide secrets remember? Especially this big"!

Amelia looks around to avoid Sookie's gaze. After a few seconds pass she starts fidgeting. She looks down and saw Sam came back down from the bed and inclined his head down low. Probably in shame after Sookie's bawling out. Amelia couldn't come up a response to Sookie so she turn to growl at Sam.

"What the heck Sam! Help me out here!" Sam whimpered, lay flat on the floor and cover his face with his paws.

Sookie was getting impatient now. She was looking back and forth to Amelia and the dog (Sam). She wanted an explanation. And right now unfortunate for Amelia she's the one has to give it since Sam hasn't shift back to his human form.

"Oh don't give me that puppy dog eyes Sam. You better change back now or else I will

Turn you into a cat forlife! You know I can!." Oppsssss another slip of the tongue. " Damn it" Amelia realize she fuck up again.

After hearing Amelia's unintentional blurt out, Sam make its way to the restroom to shift back to his human form. He knows for a fact that Amelia is capable in turning him into a cat. Sam heard it before in one of rambling conversation with Amelia.

"Well, well, well Amelia how are going to do that? Don't tell me you're a member of the freaks club too.!? Sookie said sarcastically.

Amelia never liked hearing Sookie referring herself as a freak more so to be called like one. Since this day was turning out to be a reveal day (more like stupid imprudent Amelia Day) she thought, she decided to might as well confess. She puffs some breath then look at her. "First I'm not a freak Sookie and so are you. And second I confess I'm a witch and frankly I don't think there's anything wrong about being a witch."Amelia said sounding proud but thought that she'll be really torn if Sookie is against the idea of her friend being a witch.. She have done a lot of bad stuff and harmful things to people in the past using magic and can do more if she wanted to. But she is change now. She now understands the consequences in abusing magic. But even so she didn't know what Sookie will think of her if she knew all of this. That's why she didn't tell her about it in the first place.

Oh! if there's nothing wrong about it, then why didn't you tell me that you're a witch Amelia!? Sookie said in mockery.

Sam came back and had, had enough of this wrangling.

"Enough!!! Sookie and Amelia suddenly stop in their bickering and look at Sam.

When Sam got their attention he started in his reasoning. Sookie I'll explain why we didn't tell you about this… because you're a normal human Sookie. And we're not. Atleast I'm not. I was born like this. And growing up like this, tend you to guard yourself from people that might not understand. Its not that I didn't trust you Sookie, its just I never been close to any normal human before. And I'm afraid if you knew this side of me it will have driven you away. A lot of people did. That's why I kept it from you."

Sookie suddenly felt sympathy for Sam. She knows what the feeling of not being normal. Like what Sam had said you guard yourself from people that might not understand. Isn't that what she's been doing to other people all of her life? Hiding her telepathy so people might still see her as normal? And now she understands where Sam was coming from. But what change now?

"Sam I understand now why you hid this from me. And I wanted to correct you. I'm not a normal human Sam. A normal human couldn't hear other people's thoughts. I'm telepathic and I think if people knew this will also drive them away or worst hurt me or use me. I realize I can't blame you for not telling me. I realize now, but what change Sam? Why are you telling me this now?

"Because you won't take me seriously when I said to you how dangerously you put yourself into in trying to save that vampire Sookie."

Amelia gasp, "She did what!!!???"

Sam shushes Amelia. He needed to ask Sookie to do something now, before the doctors or nurse started to check up on her. He didn't want them to see him there especially because he just sneaks his way to get there this morning, and that would be a problem if they saw him.

"I'll explain it to you later Amelia, right now I needed Sookie to listen and just do what I'm about to ask."

Sookie listen tentatively. She doesn't know what Sam was going to ask of her. But from Sam's demeanor it has to be pretty serious. "Ok Sam what is it?"

"I need you to lie."

"Lie about what Sam?"

Amelia suddenly looks at Sam questioningly.

"I need you to lie and pretend that you don't remember anything. If anybody ask what had happen to you just tell them you don't know and don't remember anything." Sam saw the confused look in Sookie's face so he continued to explain. "Sookie I don't think The Rattray's died accidentally. I think the vampire killed them. And if you tell anybody what had happen to you, you will be link into the crime that the vampire commit.

Sookie cut him off. "But I need to tell the authorities Sam. If you're right in your assumptions I need to tell them the truth on what really had happen.

Sookie It's not an assumption I knew for a fact that the vampire have killed the Rattray's I'm even more positive especially if they tried to drain him. It wouldn't help at all if you confess that you know anything about what had happen at that night. It will just get you involve in a nasty situation. I believe you use your telepathy to find them Sookie. How else are you going to explain to them how you found the Rattray's? That place was abandon Sookie. And the vampire, nobody will know that his even present there. Only Supe's will know. The authorities already thought it was an accident. You already know the Rattray's reputation in this town as crack heads and doing illegal stuff so the police will not investigate furthermore. They'll just think that the Rattray's are too wasted that's why they got into that accident. I don't even know if that vampire will show up again especially that he let you go when he should have killed you so there will be no witness to what he had done. And that's the part that bugs me. Why do you think he let you live Sookie?

Amelia was getting a headache trying to understand the situation. She wanted to ask a lot of question but she's gonna have to wait for Sam to explain what he knows.

"That's the thing Sam you already sure that the vampire should have killed me but he didn't. You sounded like its no big deal for them to kill at all.

Amelia was the one who answered Sookie. She had a very bad experience with vampires in her home in New Orleans. She had a tenant in one of the apartments that she owned that was forcedly taken by vampires. She had witnessed how her tenant Hadley drained by vampires. It's a nightmarish experience that still hunted her in her sleep. That's why she decided to move to Bontemps in the first place and left her hometown.

"Oh you have no idea Sookie. Sam wasn't exaggerating. I have witness it before and I hope you will never will Sookie. I know you couldn't accept what were trying to insinuate for you to believe. And even much harder for you to accept it knowing you have a very good relationship with the Lindgrens. They treat your family really good you can tell that they are really fond of the three of you especially you Sookie. I am not against vampires Sookie but I don't think I want one as a friend either. This is just about the experience that I happen to witness. And for my opinion I don't doubt what Sam known and believe. You have to trust us on this Sook, understand we care about you. We only want what's the best for you and to protect you.

Sookie doesn't know what to do. She was torn between telling the truth or protecting herself. Would it make her selfish if she wanted to protect herself? The Rattray's were already dead. They are the one's responsible in bringing this shit upon themselves. Or is it my fault? If I didn't intervene they will still be alive and doing all sorts of shit not just for themselves but for other people too. Or did I do this town a favor? If I tell the authorities about this what good does it make? It'll just expose my disability but they still be dead. And if Sam and Amelia were right I'll be just suck in into a horrible mess if the authorities wouldn't know that a vampire was even present there. And what will they think of me if I said I went in that abandon lot and saw the Rattray's draining a vampire. Will they believe me? Or will they think I was dealing with the Rattray's too. That would be really bad. There's a lot of stuff that had happened to me that I couldn't explain. Heck I don't even know how I ended up at Sam's trailer and was now already healed as if nothing happen to me. My mind is in surge information overload. I needed to think this thorough.

"Sam, Amelia I need to think this thoroughly." Sookie said while rubbing her temples. She's getting a headache processing this load of information and the pending decision that she has to make. "Can you give me sometime alone to think about this?"

I don't know Sookie if you have a lot of time to think about this. The nurses or the doctor will be checking up on you in a few minutes. I'm afraid you have to make a decision now Sam said urgently. He can hear some footsteps in the hallway now hoping who ever it was, is not heading in Sookie's room.

But before Sookie utter another word abruptly there was a knock at the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters I used in this story. Charlaine Harris was the sole owner of the familiar character to this story. I merely playing with it so please don't sue me.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated!!!

************************************************************************

I didn't have enough time to think it through so I ended up doing what Sam asks me to do. When the doctors check up on me they ask me a lot of questions and I told them I couldn't remember anything that had happen to me. The doctors were worried and apprehensive. They didn't see any head injuries on me that will cause a head trauma. They wanted to run a CAT scan on my head but I refuse any medical test and treatments. I was lying through my teeth here and I'm afraid any moment I will have a nervous breakdown I needed to get out of there. I ask the doctor that I wanted to be discharge. There's nothing wrong with me. All my injuries are already healed except for the fact that they thought that I shouldn't leave the hospital because I might have a really serious internal head injuries. The doctors were shaking their head in disapproval but they couldn't force me to stay if I wanted to leave the hospital. They're not happy about it but they have to let me go.

Amelia drove me home after I got discharge from the hospital. I call my brother and sister to let them know that I was fine and decided to go home. They were so worried about me and they wanted to see me and talk with me now, but the store was so busy. There's a big delivery today on some of the fabrics and materials that I ordered last week. And some clientele are schedule to pick up their custom ordered clothes. I ask them if they needed my help at the store but Lyzel refuse my offer. She just asks me where I kept some of the orders and to tell Amelia if she can come early. She wanted me to rest for today and told me that she and Jason are going stop by at the house at dinner.

I inform Amelia of Lyzel's request to come to the store early she was hesitant to leave me alone but agreed when I told her that I'll be fine and will just be resting till Lyzel and Jason get home at dinner. So Amelia drop me off at the house, hug me and told me that she's just gonna talk and see me later, then she went off and turn to drive back to Shreveport.

I stand there and waited till finally I can't see Amelia's car anymore then I gather my stuff and went inside the house. I headed to the kitchen to put the basket of fruits on the counter and to look for a vase for my flower inside the cabinets. I found one and place the bouquet of white roses in it then I went in my room and put the vase on top of my night stand. I remain standing there contemplating whether I should rest or do something else. Its 10:30 in the morning and there's a lot of stuff on my mind that I probably wouldn't fall back to sleep. Besides that's what I been doing for the past 2 days unconscious. I felt explicitly alert and strong today so I decided to redirect my energy in a more useful manner than sleeping. So I decided to render my energy to visit my horse Lope in her stable. So I went to my closet and pull out a simple white shirt and denim shorts and change. After I finish getting dressed I walk to the back door and open a closet door to get my hat and calf length cowboy boots and went to Lope's stable.

I stayed there for several hours feeding, grooming and cleaning. Then I rode Lope and we stop in our usual spot to tie her rope to a tree and take my seat underneath it. It was a gorgeous afternoon. I rested there for a while just listening to the calming sound of my surrounding. I mulled over everything that had happen today and felt remorseful for lying to the doctors to keep my telepathy from being exposed and to also not to be entangled with the Rattray's incident. I hated to have to do that just so I could still live my life normal. And I realize and found out that the world that I'm living in has much more complex creatures than vampires. Having to found out that my bestfriends are a shifter and a witch makes me wonder how many more creatures in myths are actually real. I also ponder what to tell my brother and sister. Should I tell them the truth? I had never lied to my siblings before. Should I tell them about Sam and Amelia? Would they understand? I didn't had the chance to ask if it's ok if I tell my siblings about them and I don't think I'm in the position to tell somebody's secret especially this complicated.

A few hours had past after paying a considerable amount of attention to my horse Lope, I decided to head back home. I showered and let myself to take a nap before Jason and Lyzel gets home.

I was dreaming and saw a women running through the woods. I couldn't see her face from where I was, and it was too dark. There's a man trying to catch up on her and yelling to the woman.

"_Stopp löpande och hiding från jag Fredagen! Du veta vi vill bli gift och du vill bli min snart. Så icke gör det bli så envis och stopp kampen!"_

("Stop running and hiding from me Frida! You know we will be married and you will be mine soon! So don't be so stubborn and stop fighting!")

The women was running and struggling to get away from the man. But she was no match for the man's long legs that was running faster than she can. She was struggling not to make a noise so the man wouldn't know where she was. And as she keeps on running she tripped on a big root that's protruding above the ground. She howled in pain and fell face first to the ground.

The man heard her cry and immediately locate where she's been running to. She struggled to get up but before she got a chance to push herself back up, the man grab her and flip her over. She screamed.

" _Ahhh….. Dont beröring jag! Dont beröring jag! Dont beröring jag! Gå bort! behaga behaga dont gör den här!"_

_("Ahhh........! Dont touch me! Dont touch me! Dont touch me! Go away! Please..please don't do this"!)_

"_JAG kan icke vänta mer Fredagen! Vilja du stopp skrik__!"_

("I can't wait anymore Frida! Will you stop screaming!")

The woman was struggling to get away from the man's grip but he was so strong. The man straddles himself on top of her, gripping both her wrist in one hand on top her head and started to pull up her skirt with the other hand.

"_stopp!..Stopp!.. Behaga stopp!"_

( Stop!..Stop! Pleeeeease… stop!) The woman utter in between sob.

I awoke with a hand on my shoulders shaking me violently. I focus my tear streak face to the person in front of me and realize it was Jason.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters I used in this story. Charlaine Harris was the sole owner of the familiar character to this story. I was merely playing with it so please don't sue me.

I apologize, if some of the grammars are wrong. I was rushing these chapters so I can get it on the Viking oppps! I mean get on with the Viking…LOL; ) I know some of you couldn't wait for the Viking to show up believe me I couldn't wait either. So I was writing as fast as I could and I still don't have a beta  so forgive me if it has a lot of grammatical errors. I promised the Viking will be showing up soon.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated!!!

************************************************************************

"Sookie! Sookie! Sookie!" Jason yelled at Sookie while shaking her. She was crying and screaming in a language that Jason and Lyzel couldn't understand.

"Sookie! Wake up! Wake up Sookie!" Jason yelled again and shook her in an attempt to wake her up.

Lyzel was standing beside Sookie's bed with an uncontrollable frightened face. She was scared of Sookie's screaming in a language she couldn't understand. This is bringing back some memories of their childhood.

Sookie woke up. Lyzel moved and makes her way to Sookie. She pulled Sookie into a hug and tried to soothe her by rubbing her back.

Sookie spoke in a very hoarse voice from her screaming.

"Lyzel? Jason?" said Sookie while wiping her tear streaked face.

Lyzel untangle herself to Sookie, place her hands in her shoulders and look at her intently in the eyes.

Jason was sitting on her bed with a very worried look on his face. His eyes were intent on Sookie.

Lyzel was the one who spoke first. "Jason can you get Sookie a glass of water?"

Jason left the room and immediately went to the kitchen to pour Sookie a glass of water. And then went back and handed the glass of water to Sookie.

Sookie drunk it quick then Lyzel took it from her hand and place the glass on her night stand.

Sookie look at her brother and sister and saw the worried look written all over their faces.

This time Jason was the one who spoke. "Sookie? Are u okay?"

"I just have a really bad dream. That's all. I'm ok now. Thanks for waking me up."

"That's not all baby girl, you were screaming in a different language again." said Lyzel with unconcealed distressed tone.

Sookie was horrified.

Jason was remembering when he was watching her at the hospital he caught her also murmuring something in a language he couldn't understand. Sookie hasn't done this since they were little. He remembered the first time Sookie did this it scared the crap out of grandma. They were 8 at that time. In the family room Grandma and I were sitting on the sofa watching tv. Sookie was lying on her stomach at the floor, sketching and coloring on a piece of paper. Gran was flipping a channel, and stop to watch CNN world news. The news anchor was talking about the war that's brewing in the Middle East. The news caster switch screen to show footage of one of the locals interview. He was talking in Arabic, so Gran was quietly reading the translation at the bottom of the T.V. screen. Then suddenly Sookie spoke up without leaving her eyes on what she was doing. She started translating the words that the man was saying. Grandma gasps and was stunned. I thought she's going to have a heart attack. She was holding her breath and trying to listen to what Sookie was saying while she was reading the translation on the bottom screen. Then Grandma asked Sookie when did she learn to speak Arabic? I know Grandma obviously know that nobody teaches Arabic in Louisiana school. Heck even in any other US school unless you really wanted to learn that particular language. But Gran probably wanted an explanation to keep her sanity intact. When Sookie answered Gran, She had a very confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about Gran? I wasn't talking. I was just listening on what the man was saying. Isn't he talking about a war in the middle east?" Sookie said still confused.

I was just looking at Sookie and had the same confused look as Grandma. I didn't understand anything the man had said at all. How the heck Sookie can comprehend all of it?

"Yes sweetheart…but the man was talking in a different language. I believe he was talking in Arabic. Where did you learn to speak Arabic Sookie?"

"I don't understand Gran….I'm pretty sure he was talking in English." Sookie said without a hint of deception in her voice. She actually believes that the man was speaking in English.

************************************************************************

"Sookie this is not the first time I've heard you talking in a different language in the past couple of days. You were doing it too when your unconscious at the hospital". Jason informed her.

Sookie was so horrified she couldn't speak at all. She was thinking of any possible and sensible explanation ever since she was little when they told her about it, but couldn't come up with any answer.

One time she even heard her Gran talking on the phone with somebody and telling the person on the other line about what's happening to her. She saw the very worried look on her grans face trying to get some explanation about her telepathy, how and why she's able in speaking in another language that nobody taught her. I couldn't hear what the other person on the line was saying but suddenly grandma's eyes widen, she gasp and cover her mouth with both of her hands causing the phone to drop on the floor and broke into pieces. I run toward grandma and as soon as she saw me she drop to her knees, grip me on my shoulders and look me in the eyes still wide eye. The only word that came out from her mouth was " Oh God!". I never understood why grandma had that reaction after talking to somebody on the phone. She never said anything after that and she just stare at me for a long time and then hug me so tight that my bones felt like its actually going to break.

Sookie covered her face after remembering those times and spoke to Jason and Lyzel.

"I never understood why? And I don't know why? I was never aware when I do that. I don't know what's wrong with me! Please….please…"Sookie spoke in between sobs.

Lyzel hugged her tight. She felt sympathy for her sister. They never understood how different she was, with her telepathy and the occasional talking in different language but she love her sister more than anything and it breaks her heart that they couldn't find any answer why she's like this. They couldn't even consult anybody about her, afraid that somebody might think that their sister was crazy.

Sookie broke from Lyzel's embrace and march to get out of the room. Jason grab Sookie's wrist to stop her from leaving. Sookie with her head incline downward still not meeting their eyes spoke. "Please let go of me Jason. I just…I just want to be alone for a few minutes… I..II need some air.

Jason gaze at Lyzel to silently ask if she agrees to Sookie's plead to let her go and Lyzel nod her head. Jason let go of Sookie's wrist and Sookie immediately move her way out of the room.

Sookie realize she was just wearing a long sleeveless silk night gown. It's already pretty cold outside considering it's already in the middle of November. But she doesn't want to go back in her room to face her brother and sister at the moment. So she just put on the thick red knitted poncho on top of her gown that she found in the coat closet and put on her boots too.

When she got outside she immediately felt the rush of cold night air on her skin. She went to Lope's stable, she thought of not putting the saddle but decided against it knowing wearing silk is bad enough on a saddle because the silk will definitely make her slide on Lope's back. So she grabs the saddle and the rope and put it on Lope. She step one of her foot on the stirrup and swing her leg to straddle on top of the horse.

They stop on their usual spot underneath the big oak tree. There's a long wooden bench underneath the tree that she brought there a few years ago. So she lay down there and closed her eyes. Even though it's cold, she slightly felt peaceful. She wanted to leave at the house because she doesn't want to hear her brother and sisters pitied on her. She is too upset right now that she couldn't put up her shield. And hearing her brother and sister's mental thought make's it harder to concentrate on her mental shield.

This is just about me unaware talking in a different language again. I haven't even talk about them about the incident that happen a couple of days ago. And now I'm not even sure if I even want to tell them what had happen. I'm pretty sure the pity that their feeling for me right now will be replaced by anger, blamed and disapproval of what I had done. I don't want to lie to them but right now I really don't know what to tell them. It is so hard being different from a normal human. I'm beginning to feel like I really don't belong in here. My relying for support with my sibling is becoming burdensome and very complicated. Especially now that I know that besides vampires, shape shifters are real because Sam was one, and about witches, I had a suspicion that they were real before but its been proven that they're real too because of Amelia.

While I was mulling this all over in my head and also crying myself in despair, I heard Lope made a weird noise. I was too upset and was trying to have a little piece of mind so I got annoyed and yelled at my horse Lope.

"Could u Stop that Lope! Is it really too much to ask for just a little quiet time for myself! Jason and Lyzel's thoughts already upset me Lope. I don't need their pity. They don't want me to know that they do and I don't want to hear it in their heads either. But I don't have a choice Lope. Especially tonight, I can't put up my shields at all. That's why I left the house. But don't get me wrong I'm happy to spend some time with you too but we just did that this afternoon. I'm not even going to ask them to understand me. Because I myself couldn't understand what is wrong with me." I was starting to talk to my horse, clearly a sign that there's really something wrong with me. But its better I guess talking to my horse at least I wont hear a response or a complain from her thoughts on how weird I was.

Lope continued to make some weird noises. And finally I had had enough on my kidding myself to escape in reality to have a little peace of mind moment. Clearly I would never have, even my horse wouldn't grant me one. So I open my eyes and decided might as well to get back home. I was halfway pulling myself up when I open my eyes. It didn't prepare me for what I saw inches away staring in front of me. I was petrified.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters I used in this story. Charlaine Harris was the sole owner of the familiar character to this story. I was merely playing with it so please don't sue.

Ok I promise in the next chapter the Viking was finally going to show up. I just had to put the story into a better perspective before I get carried away and got sway from my original plot. INSIGHT! The next chapter will explain you why the Viking just now will show up after this chapter. There's a lot of interesting scenario that awaits from the next chapters so I hope you will stay with me. Its really hard to write this story and I hope some readers will show me some lovi'n by leaving some reviews.!!! 

I apologize if I didn't warn some of the readers about one of the chapters that has an offensive scene. So I'm warning you all now. My story will have violence, sex, and might have a gruesome scene that you might think offensive to your liking. So I'm warning you to stop reading my story now.

************************************************************************

Lope continued to make some weird noises. And finally I had enough on my kidding myself to escape in reality to have a little peace of mind moment. Clearly I would never have, even my horse wouldn't grant me one. So I open my eyes and decided might as well to get back home. I was halfway pulling myself up when I open my eyes. It didn't prepare me on what I saw inches away staring in front of me. I was petrified.

Seeing how he caught me off guard he move away to lean on the tree. Then I heard him chuckle a little before he spoke.

"Is that why you're lying senseless out here in the cold?" said the vampire.

I was so petrified that I stop breathing. My throat felt like it closed up and had a big lump blocking my airways. So I tried to swallow but couldn't manage to do that either. My anxiety starts increasing and it's getting the best of me that I'm probably going to pass out in a few minutes if I don't recover myself fast. Then the vampire spoke again.

"Relax Sookie I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't expect to found you here in my property. It was so unexpected and it amazes me too actually." he said in his soft voice.

My anxiety turned to bewilderment. Did he just say his property? I sat up, right myself and glance to his direction. He was leaning on the oak tree with his hands on his pocket and head inclined downward. I studied his aspect in the dark. He's as attractive just the way I remember the first time I saw him. He looks gentle and harmless not like the way Sam and Amelia describe a vampire's demeanor. So I gather my courage to talk to him.

"What do you mean this is your property? Do you live here?" I ask. Well duh! How else would he say that this is his property but its too late I already utter what a stupid question to ask. I know nobody lives at the house connected to Grans land property for decades now. The closest old house has been abandoned for almost a century now as far as I know. And who is this guy anyway? I don't even know his name?

"This is part of my property. I live at the house near by, you probably known it as the Compton Ranch house. But you can go here anytime you want if you want to get away from Jason and Lyzel's thoughts every one's in a while. I assumed that's the reason you're here Am I right?

I cringed I was hoping he didn't catch me on my blubbering earlier but apparently he did and now I'm doomed. He didn't wait for a response or affirmation. He had caught me talking about it so its pretty much there's no way in denying it.

"So you can hear other people's thoughts. Is that how you found me?" I mean the time when those humans were trying to drain me? He asks with a probing look in his face.

"I..I..I…"I couldn't form any coherent response. I keep opening and closing my mouth after vocalizing just the first word. I was so afraid that he now knows that I can read minds and so nervous that I can't really answer him. And as soon as he mentioned me finding him being drain, my mind immediately drifted to what Sam had told me this morning about the Rattray's death and so that add up on my anxiety being around this vampire.

"I guess I shouldn't have ask you that as a question otherwise how else did you get in that lot in the first place. It's not like a person like you will be wondering around in that kind of place…right." He said more like affirmation to himself. "I guess I'm in your debt for saving me?" he said with a hint of displeasure in his voice. "But I guess were even because I save your life too. I guess you can call it quits."

I wasn't expecting for him to acknowledge that I save his life. Or him declaring that his in debted to me, but what is he saying that he saves my life? I was beaten, stab and almost died on the Rattray's hands. He didn't help me nor did anything at all to prevent the Rattray's from beating me. So what the hell is he talking about that he save me? I was annoyed now.

"Huh? Mister?"

"Compton. Bill Compton. But you can just call me Bill if you want." he said simply.

Ok? Bill what the hell are you talking about that you save my life!? I was beaten and stab by the Rattray's because I was stupid enough to attempt to save a vampire. So don't tell me that you save my life because you didn't do anything. You just let them beat me to death! I said incredulously.

Bill moved in his vampire speed and suddenly his right in front of my face looking at me straight in the eyes. He looks like his was trying to do or say something judging by the looks in his face. He probably didn't expect to be yelled at by me. Heck I was surprise with myself to lash out like that especially with a vampire so I look down and lower my gaze on my hand to avoid his cold stared at me.

"Have you ever wondered how you healed and recovered so fast Sookie! You were left for dead by those low life bastards! They drained me and I gave you my blood in order to save your life! He started to turn and leave but I called to stop him.

"Wait! Don't leave! What did you say? You gave me your blood? Like how?" I felt aghast but curious at the same time. I wanted to know what the hell he means that he gave me his blood. Do we even have the same blood type? And ewww…I thought he's dead. I mean undead dead so why the hell give me his blood?

He stops in his tracks and starts explaining but didn't turn back to look at me. " I gave you my blood to heal you Sookie, either that or your dead by now. They beat you up and left you for dead before I got my strength back to get to you. My blood helped you from dying."

"You mean vampire blood can cure and healed human?" I ask still not convince on what he was telling me. And notice Bill went rigid as soon as ask this.

"You probably only knew that our blood…vampires blood was establish to heightened someone's libido. What a lot of humans don't know that our blood can heal humans too. We don't share this with humans for obvious reason Sookie. Just think about the drainer's that after us right now, imagine all the humans knowing this. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but can I trust you to keep your mouth shut about this information Sookie?

Is he actually asking me if he can trust me with this information? As if I'm not afraid that he might do something really bad to me if I said no and couldn't keep my mouth shut about this apparently very confidential information. And thanks to Sam and Amelia's enlightenment about vampires I really don't have a say on this. There's no saying no. So who is he kidding? "I wouldn't tell anybody, besides is not my secret to be told so you can trust me not to tell a soul. But can I ask you a question? He still didn't turn around to let me know if he acknowledge or refuse if it's ok to ask him a question so I continued.

"Did you have anything to do with the Rattray's death?" I ask reluctantly hopefully I wouldn't sound implying.

"Ask yourself that question Sookie. After their attempt in killing me by draining me dry and them beating you to death. Do you think I have any reason to kill those human's? Do you think they deserve to live Sookie? I think you know them better than I do. They almost succeeded in killing both of us. If they didn't die Sookie, will you let them get away with it?" And with that last question said he was gone. I stood and look around trying to figure out where he had gone. He didn't answer my last question he just left me something more to think about grrrrrrr.. What's with disappearing in the middle of a conversation? Is he trying to avoid the subject? Does that mean he kill them? He didn't actually admit anything. More question to rack my brain. Great… fucking great!

After I felt my finger's starting to get stiff from the cold. I decided its time to head home and face my brother and sister.

BPOV

I really have to do something about this house. I just woke up after sunset and already irritated on my old house condition. Now I'm really regretting that I didn't accept the offer of the sheriff to just stay in his estate, a more suitable accommodation. However every time his child see's me she's so obnoxious that I can't stand to be around her. She really gets under my skin. So I'd rather stay to this old crappy house. The contractor that I hired to fix this house hasn't made any progress for the house at all. What the fuck those stupid human's doing in their working hours? Maybe I should just all fired them and hired a new one. But it's really hard to hire a new one. As soon as they found out that their going to deal with a vampire they always make excuses that their not available or they already booked for business commitment right now. Fucking pansies although I couldn't blame them if they're really afraid to take the job it's really causing an inconvenience for me though. I went outside and decided to walk around the property so I can keep off my mind about the crappy condition of my house.

As soon as I walk outside I felt the night's air very pleasing to my taste. There are a lot of stars tonight. I walk on my vampire speed trying to reach the big oak tree where there's a long bench that I usually spend some of my time laying down and just gazing upon the stars. But as soon as I lay my eyes far enough that I can see the tree and the bench, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. The bench was occupied and there's a horse tied on the tree. I lessen my pace walking to get there. As I got closer I recognize the woman lying on the bench. It was Sookie.

She was so beautiful just lying there wearing a gown? It looks like a night gown and she's only wearing a poncho on top of it? I'm pretty sure the weather is pretty cold for that kind of clothing to be wore outside so what is she doing out here wearing too minimal clothes? Looking at her looking like that was really giving me a hard on. On top of that, the gown has a long slits on the side that tremendously exposed her legs to boost some fantasies that I'm having right now. But as I reach her, saw that her eyes were closed and tears running on the side of her face I was taken aback. I moved closer and observe her more, but as soon as I got only a foot distance away from her, the horse started to make some noise and that seems got her irritated so she started yelling at the horse.

"Could u Stop that Lope! Is it really too much to ask for just a little quiet time for myself! Jason and Lyzel's thoughts already upset me Lope. I don't need their pity. They don't want me to know that they do and I don't want to hear it in their heads either. But I don't have a choice Lope. Especially tonight, I can't put up my shields at all. That's why I left the house. But don't get me wrong I'm happy to spend some time with you too but we just did that this afternoon. I'm not even going to ask them to understand me. Because I myself couldn't understand what is wrong with me."

I was really surprised now. Did she just say she hears someone's thoughts right from their head? So she can read minds. That explains how she found us on that abandon place. So she's telepathic. And that's why she's out here in the cold trying to avoid hearing whoever is this Jason and Lyzel is. So she can control hearing peoples mind too by putting up some kind of shield. Interesting he thought. I wonder if she can read different kinds of supe's too. Worst can she read vampire's mind too? My guess is not, otherwise she would have notice my presence by now. I incline my head closer to her face and point my index finger to catch one of the tears that's falling on the side of her face and put it in my mouth. Again even her tears were intoxicating but not as potent as her blood. I wonder why she tastes so different from other humans.

The horse made some noise again and finally she started to get up and open her eyes. She went pale when she saw me inches away from her face and I notice that she stop breathing too so I moved away and lean on the tree to give her some space. I chuckle on the frighten look on her face.

"Is that why you're lying senseless out here in the cold?"

I ask her a question but she didn't answer. From the look on her face she's still in a complete shock so I told her to relax and tried to calm her down by informing how unexpected and amaze I was to find her in my property.

"Relax Sookie I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't expect to found you here in my property. It was so unexpected and it amazes me too actually."

That got her demeanor back a little bit normal. She's probably curious why I said that this is my property. The Compton Ranch has been abandon for almost a century now. I never wanted to come back here but had no choice. I needed to obey my Queen so I had to go back. Now I understand why the queen is so interested with this human. She can be really useful to our kind if she can really hear other peoples mind. So all I needed to do is to confirm if this was true and gain her trust, so I'm going to give her a welcome invitation to roam to my property anytime she wants.

"This is part of my property. I live at the house near by, you probably known it as the Compton Ranch house. But you can go here anytime you want if you want to get away from Jason and Lyzel's thoughts every one's in a while. I assumed that's the reason you're here Am I right?

She flinches and worried look is clearly visible on her face as soon as I said that. Of course I was right on my assumption reading from the reaction she gave me. She's probably looking for an excuse to get out from this but I would not let her have it.

"So you can hear other people's thoughts. Is that how you found me?" I mean the time when those humans were trying to drain me?

"I..I..I…"

Yap can't find an excuse to deny it. Can't even utter a coherent response she's stammering. Well since she can't come up a response to deny it to me I'll just do her a favor and confirm it.

"I guess I shouldn't have ask you that as a question otherwise how else did you get in that lot in the first place. It's not like a person like you will be wondering around in that kind of place…right." I guess I'm in your debt for saving me? But I guess were even because I save your life too. I guess you can call it quits."

The expression on her face change as soon as I mention about me saving her life. It turn from confuse to annoyed in just a matter of seconds. What is she annoyed about?

"Huh? Mister?"

"Compton. Bill Compton. But you can just call me Bill if you want." I said simply. I thought this human was really not interested to know my name. She's been talking to me for quite sometime now. She even saves me without even knowing anything about me, even my name. The ultimate Good Samaritan I thought.

Ok? Bill what the hell are you talking about that you save my life!? I was beaten and stab by the Rattray's because I was stupid enough to attempt to save a vampire. So don't tell me that you save my life because you didn't do anything. You just let them beat me to death! I said incredulously.

Oh she didn't! Did she realize she got feisty and snap at me? A vampire? What a fucking weird human I thought.

I moved closer in front of her in my vampire speed and study her. I look in her eyes and tried to probe something. I decided to just glamour her and get it over with this conversation. But it didn't work she just stared at me confused at first then turn to lower her gaze to her hand. But that's not the idea I was trying to put in her head. So now I know she can't be glamoured. What a really weird human. This is getting complicated and I had a feeling this wont be as easy as I thought.

"Have you ever wondered how you healed and recovered so fast Sookie! You were left for dead by those low life bastards! They drained me and I gave you my blood in order to save your life!

I started to leave and thought that will be enough of an explanation but I was wrong she called at me and I actually stop in my tracks. I got a nagging voice inside my head that's telling me to explain to this human? What is happening to me?

"Wait! Don't leave! What did you say? You gave me your blood? Like how?"

" I gave you my blood to heal you Sookie, either that or your dead by now. They beat you up and left you for dead before I got my strength back to get to you. My blood helped you from dying."

"You mean vampire blood can cure and healed human?"

I went rigid, from her question. This is turning really bad. I wanted to get away there but I couldn't go. Am I actually going to explain to this human how vampire's blood works?

"You probably only knew that our blood…vampires blood was establish to heightened someone's libido. What a lot of humans don't know that our blood can heal humans too. We don't share this with humans for obvious reason Sookie. Just think about the drainer's that after us right now, imagine all the humans knowing this. I don't know why I'm telling you this, but can I trust you to keep your mouth shut about this information Sookie?

"I wouldn't tell anybody, besides is not my secret to be told so you can trust me not to tell a soul. But can I ask you a question?"

"Did you have anything to do with the Rattray's death?"

Do I have a choice? Am I in some kind of spell or something? I need to snap out of it. I tried so hard to fight the nagging voice inside my head and thought I broke a little bit of it. I tried so hard not to tell her that I killed the Rattray's because of the obvious reason that those low life son of bitch drain me. So instead of answering her question I redirect the question to her.

"Ask yourself that question Sookie. After their attempt in killing me by draining me dry and them beating you to death. Do you think I have any reason to kill those human's? Do you think they deserve to live Sookie? I think you know them better than I do. They almost succeeded in killing both of us. If they didn't die Sookie, will you let them get away with it?" After uttering the last question for Sookie to ponder, I had enough and force my self to leave. I have to evaluate my plan. This clearly was not a normal human.

************************************************************************

A/N You probably had a lot of question on what had happen to Bill but I can't tell you just yet. It's not yet to be revealed so I can't give an answer about that. But I can tell you something else, the incident that had happen to Sookie in trying to save Bill trigger something. So you can say Bill was the key to start the beginning of Sookie's future.

Confusing much?!! LOL well my advice is to just read my story and find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters I used in this story. Charlaine Harris was the sole owner of the familiar character to this story. I am merely playing with it so please don't sue.

Here's to give you the gist. Eric is the sheriff of Area 2 right now, on my story. He's territory covers the New Orleans where the Queen's main palace was located. But he will be relocated to Area 5 on my next chapters. I'll probably still be updating this story before the end of the week. You can just say this is just a little teaser chapter: )

Review! Review! Review! I need some reviews to give me some boost to post more chapters as I'm getting really low in energy right now. So please leave me some reviews.

************************************************************************

EPOV

"Bring the Were out here now!" The queen commanded to Pam and Clancy. We caught a Were that have been spotted last in contact with Hadley one of the queen's child, who has been missing for 2 years now. This is one of the witnesses that we have caught since Hadley disappeared the night after she's been turned by the queen. Ever since Hadley disappeared, the queen has been so unforgiving. Not that she's adamant before, but this incident makes her a hundred times more relentless. She became sternly demanding to everybody to work much harder for a much higher profit for her kingdom. If you didn't meet her scale you'll be ended up a pile of dust before sunrise. I couldn't blame her to have a much higher expectation than before when Hadley, her favorite asset was around. Hadley has been a really great use to her to our kingdom. With her exceptional supply of blood for the queen she also happens to be a seer. She made our kingdom very wealthy with her ability to see the future which had been a great use to inform us of the high and low's of the stock markets and opening some businesses that will surely boomed in the future.

I know Hadley never wanted to be around us vampires. But unfortunate for her, one of the vampires in our kingdom discovered her gift and uniqueness. For years, she was serving our kingdom against her will with so much dislike with everybody including the queen. But still the queen decided to turn Hadley and gave up her personal supply of exceptional blood, to get a better hold of Hadley's talent and to secure her loyalty to her kingdom. The queen decided that it will be easier to control Hadley if she becomes her child. But the queen's decision to give up Hadley's mortality in exchange for her loyalty to our kingdom had all went for nothing. She had gone missing on the day of her supposed to be awakening after being turned. We had been searching for her for two years now and still don't have a lead. So here we are, having forcibly to meet the queen's demand and expectations for more money for her kingdom. We have to stay on top and prove ourselves useful if we want our ass's to wake up every sunset.

Pam and Clancy enter in a few seconds with a drugged Were hook in their arms. They sat him on the chair then buckled him in place and bow their heads to the queen and waited for her to dismiss them.

"You may leave!" The queen said dismissing them. Then Clancy and Pam obey the queen's dismissal and exited the room.

The queen started to leave also but before she exited she turn to me and said, "You may start the interrogation Viking". I want a full report after you're done. Leave him with the Were!" The queen commanded to everyone in the room.

I incline my head to bow and walk in front of the Were. As I approach the Were he lifted his head sluggishly and struggle to focus his vision on me.

I held out the picture in front of the Were's face and start my questioning.

You were seen with this woman. Tell me where is she!?

The Were lifted his head to look at me square in the eyes and spoke. "So you are the Viking." the Were stated.

"You did not answer my question. I'm not going to repeat myself again. Where is the woman?"

"She doesn't want to be found!" The Were stated firmly.

After hearing that, I smacked him across the face causing his lip to bleed. He spit out some blood then spoke again. The smell of his blood threatens to distract me but I fought the urge to give in on my bloodlust.

"Even if you threaten to kill me right now I won't tell u where she is! She doesn't want to be found!

"You will tell me where she is? And I'm not going to threaten you Were! I will definitely kill you after I'm finish with my questioning."

"I'm not afraid Viking! In fact I'm not afraid to all of you! I already knew my fate before you even found me! And hear this, you bloodsucker's had no idea who did you turn. Just so you all know Hadley is part fairy. You turn a part fae into a vampire!? Not just a part fae, but she is part of the Brigant's bloodline!" You turn a part fae with a royalty bloodline and made a fucking hybrid! The Were said with clearly satisfaction and amusement on his demeanor and smiled wickedly.

I was aghast but I wont give this Were a satisfaction to know that. The Were started to straight up and looked sober. It looks like the sedative is wearing off. I need to finish this interrogation quickly before this Were got the chance to change.

I don't give a fuck if she is a Brigant!

Really Viking!? Aren't you all afraid to start a war from the fairies again? The Were said raising an eye brow and stared at me as if to challenge.

Do I need to remind you who have the upper hand right now? There are only a few fairies left. And they were kept to themselves. While we vampires are out in the open now, we are organized and our numbers our multiplying. Even your kind doesn't have the audacity to reveal yourselves to humans unlike us. Vampires are the dominant creature on earth. So you know we won't have any problem if the fairies start a war with us." I told him resolutely.

Are you quite sure about that Viking? He said smirking at me.

I snarled at him and pull his head to the side exposing his neck. Don't challenge me dog!

"There's no need for violence here Viking! I'll tell you what she told me to convey. She told me that she will come back when the time is right." He said urgently looking frightened as he supposed to be with me.

"Reach on the right side of my coat pocket. She has a message for you inside my pocket. She said this message is for you and for you alone Viking" the Were said. Now I was puzzled. What would be in this Were's pocket that Hadley left as a message only for me? I let go of my grip on his head and reach for his coat pocket and grab the stuff out of it. As soon as I took out the stuff in his pocket I heard a popping noise and the Were was gone. "What the fuck!" the Were wasn't actually a Were it was a fucking fairy!? I growled kicked the chair in front of me on my anger that we got trick by a fucking fairy on our secret compound. The queen will not be happy with this. I look at my hand and saw a small envelop. The envelop looks a bit bulky and has the letter B gold seal on the opening of it. I opened it and a necklace immediately fell from the envelope to the ground. I quickly picked it up and saw a gold chain necklace with a very odd medallion and white feather attach to it. The medallion was engraved with some weird symbols that I couldn't understand. The feather that's attached to it was delicate to the touch but unusually tough. That was bizarre I thought. I look inside the envelope trying to find a letter or something that might explain what was the necklace for? The fucking fairy said it was a message for me. I study the necklace more and thought of any possible meaning of it. But gave up and put the necklace on my pocket to ponder later. Right now I have to break the news to the queen that not only did I not get any useful information to locate Hadley, but a fairy had also deceived us and appeared as a werewolf for what? What would I tell the queen? That the fairy intentionally let himself captured to relay a message for me? What will the queen think about this newly found revelation that Hadley was part fairy? And not just a part fairy but a fucking member of the Brigant bloodline. This information will definitely shock her and get her furious to no end that she didn't pick up that Hadley was part fae before. And now she created a hybrid of half vampire and half fae. What a fucking disaster! I've only seen a few of this hybrid in my entire existence and they are fucking unpredictable and out of control. You wouldn't know which side they will be more inclined. Maybe, that explains why she's not susceptible and can resist the queens call after all. And what the fuck does the fairy meant that Hadley will be back when the time is right? This are all fucking abstruse! But I had to report to the queen on what had happen here. So I exited the room and off went to report to my Queen.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters that I used in this story. Charlaine Harris was the sole owner of the familiar character's. I was merely playing with it, and to amuse my fellow fanfic readers. Pls. don't sue.

Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I know I had promise 2 weeks ago that I'll be posting 3 more chapters but I didn't. I was really been somewhat depressed and feeling moody lately that I didn't get to finish the promised chapters until now. And also I still don't have a beta. I don't know if I will have one but I promise I will strive myself to write my story better on my own if I really can't find one.

This chapter was long because it's the combination of the supposed to be chapters that I should have posted for the last 2 weeks. Hope you like it! Spoiler!!! EPOV, ( "P.S. send my regard to my vampire brother") find out who had mention that on this chapter!!!

************************************************************************

I reach home and brushed some of the dirt that stuck under my boots, before I enter the house. I grab the door handle and twist it but before I even push the door, it swung open. Amelia was there looking anxious and impatient. She grabs me by my forearm and pulled me inside.

"Sookie you need to follow me in the dining room now!" Amelia said sounding really demanding.

I look at her speculatively for a moment, but immediately followed her to the dining room. When we reach the foyer of the dining room, Amelia suddenly stops on her tracks, causing me to smack right through her. I look at her and was about to grumble what the hell! but Amelia shush me, pointed her index finger to the dining room to indicate for me to look there. I cast a look in the dining room and saw Jason and Lyzel seated opposite each other with their eyes fix staring straight through each other. They are not moving or talking just looking at each other. It was weird and very bizarre. What is going on here? I thought. They were fixed like that as if entirely not aware of their surrounding. At first I thought they were just playing, probably having a staring contest or maybe they decided to play a prank on me and Amelia was in on it too. So I decided to play along and made my way to the dining room and seated next to Jason. But Amelia sat beside me too, and interrupted me from what I was about to do.

"Sookie I don't know what is happening here. I've tried everything. I called at them, wave and snap my fingers to them, then shake them to get their attention but no reaction what so ever, Nada! I even made silly faces because I thought they were playing a prank on me but they didn't budge and I didn't even get a slightest reaction out of them at all. They won't move. They didn't seem to notice that I was here at all. It's like they're in a trance. I thought to slap them to snap them out on what ever is causing them to behave like this, but decided against it. I thought that you wouldn't be happy if you found out that I slap your brother and sister. So the point is they have been like this since I got home. I was so worried and was about to look for you but then I heard a stamping at the back door, and thought that's probably you. So what do you think is going on here Sookie?" Amelia asks sounding afraid and alarmed.

What is she talking about? So she's not in to whatever my brother and sister had planned to prank me? Maybe she's just acting her supposed to be part of this prank. I squinted my eyes and look at her skeptically trying to probe if she was lying but couldn't really tell. I told her "Nice try Amelia. You're really getting good at acting. Ya know!

What are you talking about Sookie? I'm getting good on acting? For what!? Amelia said sounding really perplexed to what I had said, she gave me very confuse look.

I just ignore Amelia's inquiry, and went ahead and snap and wave my hands in front of Jason's and Lyzel's faces. But I didn't get any reaction from the two of them. That's strange…I thought.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Look ."

Amelia stand up and walk around to get to Lyzel side, and shook her a little but Lyzel didn't move. "That's not the weirdest part Sookie! Have you notice they are not blinking at all! That got my attention now I was alarmed.

"You said they been like this since you got home? How long have you been home?"

"About 30 minutes ago." Amelia stated.

With that said I turn to Jason and grab him by the shoulder to shake him and snap him out of whatever is happening to him. Jason blinks and shook his head. Then his eyes fixed on me.

"Sookie? Sookie! Oh Sook! Have you been talking to me? I'm sorry Lyzel and I was just starting to prepare the table for dinner. Did you just got home? Jason said in his usual calm voice. I look at him for a moment but didn't answer him, then I heard a chair moving, and notice Lyzel suddenly was out of her reverie too. She moved to go in the kitchen and Amelia followed her. I heard some opening and closing of cabinets and then Lyzel went back in the dining room carrying some plates and silver wares.

Amelia also went back following Lyzel and had the same confuse look as me to Lyzel and Jason's behavior.

Jason went to help Lyzel to set up the table. Amelia and I move closer to each other. As soon as are shoulders touch, I whisper to Amelia.

"Do you have any idea what just happen here?" I whispered to Amelia.

But before Amelia answers Lyzel spoke up and ask me a question.

Hey Baby girl! Why are you already on your night gown? We told you when we call you earlier that were coming here for dinner, why aren't you dress decent? And what's with the poncho and boots! She asks glancing at me, while putting silverwares around the table.

Huh? I utter, dumfounded

Oh Sookie, Is it that busy at the store that you forgot we told you that we're coming here for dinner? You should have let us help you if it's too busy. I told you we can drop by if you needed help. Lyzel said looking concern then went back in putting napkins on the table.

I took a glance at Amelia and whisper to her. What is she talking about Amelia? Is she saying that I work today? We all know that I just got discharge from the hospital today. She said that they call me, when I was the one who call them. It doesn't make any sense. What the heck is happening here!? I said perplex by Lyzel's statement. Amelia didn't answer me. I glance at her and she looks like she's deep in thought.

Lyzel shook her head when I didn't answer then went to the kitchen to get the take out bag, out of the fridge. It looks like they bought an Italian food from my favorite restaurant. Lyzel place the seafood alfredo, manicotti, and some stuffed mushrooms in the dish to heat it in the microwave. After she places the food in the microwave, Lyzel spoke again.

"Sookie, Amelia, did Ashley show up at the store this evening? Jason and I saw Ashley somewhere….? Hmm..Jason where did we see Ashley?

Oh! She was heading to go to the house near here. You know the Compton Ranch. Did you know somebody lives there now? Jason said glancing at me while opening a bottle of redwine.

I nodded but didn't give any comment. I wasn't really paying attention I was still confuse and trying to think what's really going on here.

Well, we saw her and she told us that she's visiting a friend of hers that now owns that house. And she said she's going to drop by at the store for their orders and to say Hi to you. So did she drop by? Jason asks sounding really oblivious on what really had happen today.

I snapped. What are you two talking about!? I didn't work today remember? I just got discharge from the hospital today! I explicate to them.

What are you talking about Sookie? We call you earlier at work. And you answer it from the work phone. So what are you trying to say? Lyzel stated looking concern then she moved her attention to Amelia and asks her what is going on with me.

"Oh she's probably just exhausted from work. Excuse us. You need to change clothes Sookie. Come I'll show you what Lyzel and Jason brought to me from their trip to California" Amelia said then she quickly tugged my arm to get me to go with her and whisper to me "Sookie I don't know what's happening here but I need to talk to you right now so please follow me in my room."

I was hesitant to follow her, I needed some clarification. But Amelia gave me her most pleading eyes and mumble please one last time. I sigh and glance to Jason and Lyzel and told them we will be back in a few minutes so I can at least take off my boots and poncho that I'm wearing and put on a robe. No point in changing clothes, I'll be going to bed anyway after we are done talking and eating dinner. We quickly headed to Amelia's room, on the way there we heard Lyzel shout, "I'm giving you 10 minutes girls, dinner will be ready in a few minutes" Lyzel holler to the both of us, we said "okay" in unison then quickly closed the door behind us.

As soon we got inside her room I seated at the edge of Amelia's bed and look at her expectantly. I was curious why she lied and makes an excuse to talk to me privately.

Amelia remained standing at the door. She opens her mouth to speak then quickly shut it . She did this a few times; she is clearly hesitant to tell me something. Then she starts to tap her foot then pace back and forth while biting the nail in her pinkie. I started to get a headache following her with my eyes, so I finally had enough and told her to stop and get in to it.

"Cut it out Amelia! Spill it now! What did you want to tell me? I stared at her and she gave me an apologetic look. This can't be good "Is this about some weird stuff again? Did you do this Amelia? Did you put some kind of spell to my brother and sister!?" I told her incredulously.

"Oh God Sookie no! I would never do anything like that to any of you. I have nothing to do with what was happening to your brother and sister. I just…just.."

What Amelia!?

"I just thought this might be a good opportunity for you not to have to tell them what had happened to you a couple of days ago. I mean think about it Sookie, they seem to have no recollection about it and even thought you went to work today. And that's very weird I might add, I know you wouldn't want to lie or hid this from your brother and sister but I just thought this would keep them and save them some heartache about what the Rattray's did to you and for them not to also know their reason for doing that to you. And also I might add, they don't have any knowledge about magical beings besides knowing that vampires exist. This will be very hard to explain to them Sookie, I'm pretty sure magical being is involve on this, I mean whomever did this to your brother and sister is a magical being, but I'm not sure what kind. And why? Why would somebody put a spell to your brother and sister? That's what I've been trying to figure out since I saw them this evening, I really don't understand and I really can't phantom what's the reason." Amelia said while rubbing her face with both hands in frustration.

"Amelia, can you honestly tell me that you don't have anything to do with this?" I'm still doubtful with her. How else could I explain something like that? My brother and sister seems like been hypnotized or under a spell of some kind. And my roommate happens to be a witch, which probably the first logical person to be blame with this.

Amelia walks to sit beside and look at me straight in the eyes, "I don't have anything to do with this Sookie. I don't know who might have done this to Jason and Lyzel but I will honestly tell you that a witch can do such thing, so as fairies,

or vampires. I heard…."

"Wait a minute, did you say fairies? So fairies are real too!?" I said shock once again in this newly found information. This day is really turning out the most bizarre day of my entire life. I wonder how much more I can take before I finally loose it?

"Yes Sookie and a bunch of others that you and I probably don't know about. Oh, and I was saying, I heard about vampires can glamour humans but I'm not sure if its real but I swear Sookie I didn't do it .I would never ever do that to you guys. You were all like my family that I didn't have before, so if I did that, that would be really unethical of me." Amelia said rumbling her explanation, to assure me that she had nothing to do with any of this, and giving me ideas that she's not the only one capable of doing such things but I found her explanations of things with more information that I don't know if I can wrap my head around.

"Amelia you said vampires can glamour? Glamour like how?"

"I'm not really sure how that works; basically what I heard about is they can make you do whatever they tell you to do."

I shudder, "Well that's really horrible if they can do that. I don't think It's true, otherwise they have a lot of slaves by now don't you think?" I said being hopeful that it wasn't true but actually doubtful after being forcibly feed about supernatural creature that in my mind never harbored was real but proven today.

I don't know Sookie I just heard about it, but enough of this Q and A for now. I'll explain what I know with you when we have plenty of time. I'm sorry about Jason and Lyzel. I told you who and what kind of creatures that I can think of right now who are capable to do this to them. And I swear Sookie I really don't have anything to do with this. But please resolve yourself to make a decision on what I suggested earlier. We need to go back in the dining room now. Of course I'll still back you up whatever you decided to do even if you decided to tell them about the Rattray's. But please don't tell them that I am a witch Sookie. I don't know if they'll understand. You're the only one I trust with this secret, so I ask of you to please just keep this secret to yourself" she said and look at me with her pleading eyes.

I sigh, and contemplated every information that had been disclose today, and come to a conclusion that it might be best for my siblings not to know all this weird shit. Who knows if I tell them all this weird stuff that I know now, that they might actually think that I'm really crazy and put me in a mental institution for good. " GRRRRRRRR….I grumble in frustration. "Why is my life keeps getting weirder and weirder everyday? Oh let me phrase that again, I'm weird and the people around me seems to get sucked on some weird shit because of me. Don't you think Amelia!?

"You are not weird Sookie. I always thought all the things that are happening around us must have happen for a reason. So don't beat yourself up by blaming and telling yourself that you're weird. You're a gifted human not a weirdo Sookie."

Maybe she was right maybe not. This must have happen for a reason. Does it? I don't know if it's for my selfish reason or for my concern for my brother and sister, that I actually resolute myself and decided that it will probably for the best to keep them out of this, but I still wanted to find out who did this to them and why? And that's what I told Amelia.

"Alright Amelia I will get along with this weird shit for a while, but you've got to help me to find some answers. I wanted to know why and who did this to my brother and sister. As much as I don't want to be sucked in to this crazy stuff, it seems like for some reason it keeps on finding me. I don't have a lot of knowledge about supernatural beings but I guess I don't have a choice you have to fill me in more about this, if I wanted to be able to find some answers. Am I correct?

Amelia nodded her head and told me she will try her best to help me. I didn't really want to anguish Amelia by blaming her on this. Besides I don't really have a proof that she did it. I trust my best friend that she will never do anything like that to us. And for some reason a part of me was agreeing on the situation right now that I don't have to tell my brother and sister that I was involve on the Rattray's incident. I know they will be furious of me once they found out.

So Amelia and I headed back to the dining room after I had put on my robe and had finished our discussion. We just pretend to know Jason's and Lyzel's statements. Everyone's in a while Amelia and I would slip some information that doesn't make any sense to them, so we just reason out that it's from the exhaustion from work. After that we tried our best to cut the conversation really short by telling them that we had a long day, and needing to go to bed.

For the past few weeks Bill and I got the chance to know each other better. Since the time that he told me and gave me his permission to go in his property anytime I want, I've taken him up on his word, and continued to roam there. That place is my sanctuary since childhood and I was grateful that I don't have to give up going there even if somebody is residing there now. It is my safe haven and escape place when I really needed some time alone or deep thinking to do. The only change now is, Lope and I weren't the only one's who spend some time on there. I started to see more and more often of Bill under that oak tree. At first it was all awkward for me, not for him of course, because that's actually part of his property but after a few times that we see each other there, I started to feel comfortable with him. We started telling each others stories about ourselves, we laugh, tease and guess what, he also open up some details of his vampire world that I found some are very interesting and some are very disturbing. We really got to know each other better. Then after a few weeks that we've been seeing each other, Bill surprise me by asking me to be his girlfriend. I was obviously attracted to Bill since the first time I saw him. And also the fact that I can't read his mind made me more drawn to him. And after I got to know him, the only thing that's really keeping us from being together and start a relationship is him to make the first move. I told him yes and I can actually tell that he was happy to be with me. After that night he started picking me up from work. I introduce him to everybody as my boyfriend. Everybody go gaga in seeing Bill. They seem to like him because one, obviously his good looking, two they think his sexy , and three he has this southern gentleman vibe going on with him. They didn't seem bothered that his a vampire except the people really closed to me. As soon as I introduce Bill to my brother and sister they assaulted him with a lot of question. Some of the questions were embarrassing; I actually wanted to die in embarrassment after hearing all of it. I'm 24 years old and I'm a grown woman! Damn it! Jason and Lyzel was really worst than parents when it comes to protecting me. But Bill manages to handle himself pretty well and convinced my siblings of his good intention. Amelia on the other hand wasn't too sold out about Bill at first. But she saw how happy I was with Bill. So she decided to just give Bill a chance and not be biased with the scene the she had witness with vampires in her home town. Sam. Sam has the worst reaction to all of them. Because he actually know Bill from the Rattray's incident. They actually got into a physical fight when I introduced Bill as my boyfriend to Sam. I didn't talk to Sam after that for a few days. But he called me after a week to apologize for his behavior. He said he's going to overlook the fact that I'm dating a vampire just for the sake to not loose me as his bestfriend.

************************************************************************

December 27, four days before the much anticipated New Years Ball at the Lindgren's mansion. They decided to do a masquerade ball for this year.

Amelia and I are hustling to finish up some of the costumers orders. Doing some form fittings and adjustments on client's ball gowns, suits and tuxedo's. Some clients even requested if we would do a mask to match their outfits. Most of them we did, but some of them we refused because they are last minute request and we only have limited time available to accomplish the last pieces and final touches of the rest of the costumers orders before the new years ball.

My brother and sister are going to miss the party this year. They got booked for modeling job and will be gone for 2 weeks. So Amelia and I are the only ones going this year out of four people that the Lindgren's invited on our household for the party. But of course we can bring a date if we wanted to. So Amelia decided to bring the guy that she's been dating for the last couple of weeks and I of course was going with Bill.

"Hey Amelia, do you think you can make more adjustments on the top of my dress? This seems make's my boobs still look too small." said Selah complaining about the top of her dress for the 6th time now, as if lowering more the top of her dress will solve her problem of flat chestedness, there's really nothing to show actually. If I was her, I would have opted for a boat neckline or a halter neckline a more suitable and flattering for her frame instead of the too revealing plunging neckline that she desperately requested for her dress.

"But I already did too many cuts and adjustments on the top of your dress. Your boobs might actually, finally spill out if I made it much wider and lower than necessary for the dress Selah. And it will be really uncomfortable for you because of the particular style of the dress. I recommend living it the way it is right now and not to make more adjustment at the top. Really its fine the way it is. On the other hand, I need to trim just a little bit on the bottom part of your dress. Maybe about 1 to 1 ½ inches." Amelia said hiding her irritation.

I wanted to correct Amelia that I doubt there's boob that's going to spill out in Selah's dress, I know she's just being gracious saying that because as I said she's flatchested but remembered to control myself as Selah was a regular costumer of ours in spite of our undeniable and ceaseless hate for each other, she still goes to our store and spend a great amount of her income to buy our clothes.

Since for the obvious reason that I still don't like Selah at all. I oblige Amelia to take care of her, and just busy myself rechecking and putting the costumer's suits and dresses in garment bags so it will be ready when they decided to pick it up. I felt really bad for Amelia being tortured by adjusting Selah's dress for the fourth time now. She should have told Amelia she wanted the plunging neckline cut up to her bellybutton. This woman really can't make up her mind.

"You said its fine but I wanted you to make sure that it is perfect not fine" Selah said almost whining. I wanted every eyes on me when I enter the party. I heard some of the Lindgren's vampire friends are coming so I wanted them to notice me especially. So can you guarantee that this dress will have that effect on everybody?" She talks to her friend making small comments about her dress but I can sense that she's glancing at me. So I got curious and tried to listen in her head to find out what she's actually thinking about. She is jealous of me dating Bill. She thought that she's the one who saw Bill first and it's not fair that he ended up with me. She's thinking of capturing Bill's eyes on the party and probe to me that I'm nothing compare to her.

I was thinking what a fucking jealous bitch! So I said what a fucking bitch should hear.

"Oh Amelia you know Bill was especially sweet before he left for New Orleans. We went to a really nice Italian restaurant for dinner, and then he asks me if I want to go with him on a vacation to New Orleans next time he goes there, so I can meet some of his closed friends. Don't you think that's so sweet?" I said to Amelia while glancing on to Selah to see how she took that information.

Amelia smirks and gave me a knowing look. She knows that I heard what Selah was thinking, otherwise why would I brought up Bill all of a sudden.

"Oh Aren't he sweet…So he brings you to nice restaurants, take you on vacations, and pick you up from work. Seems to me you hit the jackpot Sookie. My advice is make sure you satisfy him on bed coz If not he might leave you with somebody else!" Selah said clearly taunting me.

" My intimate business wasn't any business of yours Selah!

Then why bring it up Stockhouse! Why did you bring up about you and Bill if you don't want people to know your private business! Then why don't you just shot your piehole instead! OUCH!

Amelia purposely poke Selah with the pin that she's using to marked the adjustments she needed to make on Selah's gown to get her attention out of Sookie. She did this before their bickering can get out of hand and turn to a nasty catfight.

Good thing my phone started ringing, before my temper gets the best of me and finally lunge myself to Selah. I ignored Selah, and quickly excuse myself to take the call. I glance at my phone and saw that it was Bill who's calling.

I open my phone eager to hear Bill's voice. He's been gone for a week now and I really miss him.

"Hello Bill" I said briskly.

"Hello darling, how are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, Bill. I'm really looking forward in seeing you tomorrow evening. I miss you!" I told Bill enthusiastically.

"About that, I won't be able to come back tomorrow. Actually I'm not sure when I will be coming back, maybe in another more week? They still needed me here."

"Again, Bill? You told me you're only going to be gone for 3 days, and then it went for a week now you're telling me another more week? I told him downcasted that I wont be able to see him for another more week."

"I know. But I can't disobey my queen, you know that. The good news is she transferred me to Area 5 which you know was based there. So once I'm done here, we will be able to spend more time together, I promise I will make it up to you."

I had known accidentally, one night, about how actually vampires really operate. It was one of the nights of me spending the night at Bill's house. I was watching T.V. in the bedroom waiting for Bill to come back from fetching my cellphone at my house, when suddenly I heard a phone ringing. I immediately glance around to locate the phone as fast as I could before the person on the line decided to hang up. It had ring 5 or 6 times before I finally locate it underneath the bed. It was Bill's cellphone. How the heck these get underneath here? I blush when I remember what we did last night, one of us must have accidentally kick it. I push the answer botton, held it to my ear and was about say hello, when the person on the other line growled at the phone loudly,

"What the fuck taking you so long to answer your damn phone!? Compton!You damn well knew I despise waiting, especially from my subordinate! Anyway the queen, had summon you and wanting you to fly tonight. I have emailed you your ticket so be ready to board your plane in an hour. Do you have any questions?"

I was about to answer the guy on the other line, when Bill suddenly appeared at the door. He immediately asks me who am I talking in his phone?

I answer him "I don't know, wait let me check the ID. Bill suddenly yanked the phone on my hand with great force that I heard and felt a snap on my wrist. OUCH! but before he had done so, I already read the name on the ID. It was Sheriff Northman.

I cradle my wrist with my other hand and yelled at Bill from his fucking behavior.

"What the fuck Bill! Why did you have to yank that cellphone so fucking hard! Ouch! I think you broke my wrist." I said and glared at him.

Bill just ignores me for a moment and glance at the phone to see the ID. After looking at his cellphone, he covers the mouth piece of the cellphone with his hand, and then turns his attention back at me.

"Sookie I need to take this call. I'm sorry about your wrist I will heal it as soon as I'm done talking to my…he paused for a second so I continued for him.

Who is Sheriff Northman Bill? Who is he to you!? I don't like the way he speaks to you! I told him. I was curious who is this sheriff Northman that made Bill behaved like an idiot and broke my wrist.

I'll explain it to you later. I really needed to take this call. Bill said one last time and exited the room to take his call. When he got back, he apologizes to me and offers me his blood to heal my wrist. I was so hesitant and gross out on the prospect of swallowing his blood but did it anyway because my wrist is really starting to swell up and also the pain was increasing tremendously. Swallowing Bill's blood wasn't as bad as I thought. It tasted just like a regular blood but I would say a little bit thicker than a normal one. To my amazement I felt his blood cruise to my veins until I felt it reaches to my injured wrist. A few minutes later the swelling of my wrist had gone down and I can actually start to move my wrist a little. Satisfied to my healing Bill asks me what did I heard when I answer his phone. I quickly told him about the sudden outburst of that sheriff, and how he sounded scary and arrogant. Then I ask him about the queen that the sheriff Northman had mention also. Before he can answer that question I have more questions that Bill probably gave up and explain me about how the vampires operate. After he explains everything to me, I realized that vampires are so organize. They have different kings and queens governing every state. Yes, regencies governing the vampires in United States I had to laugh at Bill when he said that which earn me a sharp glare. He said their queen govern the state of Louisiana. Then he explains that every state has 5 or more territories that run by the appointed Sherriff's. Their kingdom has 5 Sherriff's. One of them is the one who had call in Bill's cellphone. He said that was his sheriff which technically his boss who rules over him and now the queens second in command. I ask him what he meant by "now the queens second in command," but he just shrug and didn't answer further. He just told me the basic stuff that he can explain about how the vampire world operates and told me to not ever share this information or tell anybody that he had told this to me. This is strictly forbidden to be told to a mortal human or I could be punished by death if any vampires found out that I knew to much of their world. I thought Great, more information that apparently I'm not supposed to know but was forcibly feed again because of some luck I have. I don't know why I keep ended up being force to meddle and all of this supe's information, really some luck I have.

(back to the phone conversation with Bill)

"You better make it up to me when you get back Bill Compton. Do you realize you're leaving me dateless for the New Year's party?"

"I promise I'll make it up to you Sookie. Listen, I have to go. I just wanted you to know the change of plans." Bill told me hastily.

I heard some faint rustling noise in the background, then a female spoke barely for my hearing to catch on but I did , it sounded like " Bill stop your antics now and lets go down to business then the female giggled. What? Bill's antics? Am I hearing it right?

Wait Bill!? Who's with you? I holler to stop him from hanging up the phone. I didn't know somebody was with him. Now I'm curious, Where exactly is he? But Bill didn't answer my question and he just grumble " I've got to go" one last time then the line went dead. I tried not to think too much on what I just heard, because I wasn't exactly sure what I just heard. I'll just have to ask Bill about that the next time he calls. I let out a sigh of disappointment and thought that I probably will be spending the first day of the year woefully alone.

************************************************************************

December 29

EPOV

I was finishing up the remaining important paper work and documents that the new sheriff of Area 2 will need, before my departure tomorrow evening. Sophie Anne **LeClerq**ue (the queen) decided to send me off to Shreveport Louisiana. She gave me the task to dispose the sheriff of Area 5, and me to replace the bastard. The queen was furious having to found out that the sheriff of area 5 has been embezzling money from her for almost 3 years now. And not just stealing money apparently he was also involve in conspiring a take over with the king of Nevada. What a fucking treacherous bastard!

I know our kingdom hasn't been making too much profit because of the recent hurricane that hit New Orleans last August. And on top of that our kingdom was actually very vulnerable right now with the Queens incapacitated right leg, from the recently bombing attacks of the fellowship of the sun in the recent summit meeting in Rouges pertaining to the reconstruction of New Orleans. We also lost a lot of our vampires, including one of the twins Wyebert and the queen's favorite child Andre. The Queen knowing that the stupid sheriff of Area 5 was contributing on the misfortunes that come to pass on our kingdom was making her furious to no end. She just stakes some of the bastards that were proven implicated with the sheriff of area 5 treacherous act in conspiring against her. The numbers were outstanding and it makes me wonder why she's sending me away instead of letting me stay to guard the kingdom. With her clearly slowly agonizing recuperation of her leg, she hasn't been thinking clearly these past few days. She's been making a lot of irrationalize moves and decisions lately. I have a bad feeling about this, that this moves will finally backfired on her and assuming the people left alive loyal to her will finally questioned her capability to rule the same way as before, this unfortunate events happen. All this misfortunes were widely known so it's only a matter of time till finally a new kingdom will attempt a take over. I didn't want to leave my queens side, but who am I to argue to my queen's decision. Disobeying her right now was definitely a bad idea. She might see it as disloyalty or worse she might actually think I was also involved in conspiring on her if I argue not to be transferred in Area 5.

So now I don't have a choice but haul my whole retinue of area 2 to area 5. But before I can haul my retinue to area 5, first I would have to dispose the Sherriff. I was signing the last papers while formulating a plan on my head of how to dispose the sheriff of area 5, when abruptly there was a knock at my office door. I was eager to finish up this last minute papers so I can get out of that place and enjoy my last day in New Orleans before I head to Shreveport tomorrow evening, so without leaving my eyes on what I was doing, I just told the person behind the door to enter. From the corner of my eye I glance at my child Pam, she didn't bow or did any formalities as I had instructed her to do, if there's nobody around besides me and her. So after entering she closed the door behind her and permits herself to speak.

"Master the queen has summoned you to her chamber" Pam informed me. I waited if she's going to add something else to that, but she didn't say anything else. She didn't take her leave either, so I stop on what I'm doing turn to her direction and eye her speculatively. I saw on her demeanor that she's somewhat hesitant to tell me something so I told her.

"_**spilla ut den PAM**_**! **If there's anything you want to tell me disclose it now. As you can see I'm busy finishing this last minute paperwork so spill it now Pam!." I told her impatiently.

Apparently that's the magic word that she was waiting. So she straightens up and started conversing.

Master the queen had spoken to me. And she mentioned that since I'm your child that I should know that we will be transferring to Area 5. I don't understand why she said that. I mean, the kingdom is very vulnerable right now. And transferring us to Area 5 will put a big distance for us to act upon if the Queen will need her remaining powerful sheriff to defend her kingdom. I think we should remain in here if indeed there was an immediate treat to the kingdom like what everybody's been saying right now. It will be unwis…

I know where Pam was heading on this conversation so I stop her before she can utter more, that she will regret later.

"Be careful Pam. You don't want anybody hearing you questioning the queen's decisions, even me, ever. Especially now that there's a lot of treason and conspiracy that have been disclose lately. I don't have to remind you how many we beheaded this past few weeks Pamela, not to mention the number of vampires that the queen had stake. You don't want to be subjected to that also."

I know Pam was right. It was really unwise to send me and my whole retinue to Area 5. And I hope the queen has a good reason for it.

After I said that my child was smart enough to look rueful to what she had converse to me and lower her head. She didn't speak again and just waited for further instruction from me.

Pam Are you done with the paperwork and some packing that I told you to finish up?

Yes Master. Is all that Pam said.

Good!

"Will be leaving tomorrow evening. You, Clancy, Felicia, Chow, Matthew and maybe Bill if the queen will not be needing him here anymore, he will come to us too. The rest of my retinue will just have to follow after were done disposing the Sheriff and anyone who will not pledge their fealty to me. So make sure to inform them of our departure tomorrow evening after sunset to meet here and I'll brief everybody of the plan for that evening. We will be driving our own cars to Shreveport, no point in flying there. I'm sure you know that we can beat the plane and be at Shreveport in 3 hours or less. And also I'd like to drive my car to my new home." Pam smirk at me then smile like Cheshire cat, either excited on the prospect of a bloodbath or that she will probably got to practice her torturing skills to some of the treacherous bastards. I disregard that look and gave Pam the last instructions so I can leave to go to my Queen.

The Queen's headquarter (Palace) is in the middle of the town, located in the city's most coveted part of New Orleans. Two blocks from French Quarter, four blocks from Harrah's New Orleans which the queen also owned, six blocks from the riverfront, and for Mardi Gras, the hotel has the front row spot on ST. Charles Avenue Parade Route. The Morial Convention Center, Uptown and the Louisiana Superdome are also nearby. The headquarter are also close to some finest restaurants for vampires and human alike the famous chief Emiril's restaurant, Bayona with their award winning chief Susan Spicer, K-Pauls also has a famous chief Paul Prudhommes, but to sum up all of this the Queens headquarter has the best accommodations in New Orleans because we are the center of everything that there is to see and experience if you come to visit New Orleans.

My office is located in the Queens main headquarters also. I've been governing my territory for many years now under the critical constant watchful eyes of my queen. My office is located a few floors below from the Queens chamber. So after exiting my office, I went and rode the elevator to push the queen's floor number. I stop on the 26th floor and walk strait on the hallway, then turn to my right and saw Siegebert guarding the outside of the queen's chamber. We greet each other; told me that the queen's been expecting me, and motion for me to go through so I went inside without even bothering to knock.

I entered the queen's chamber and immediately saw the queen talking to Bill Compton on the seating area of her bedroom. I incline half of my body to bow to my queen and waited for my queen to address me. As soon she saw me she ended her conversation with Bill and immediately dismiss him. Bill gathered his stuff and walk on my direction to get out of the room. But before he left we exchange a very short pleasantries, just addressing each others name and ranks then he quickly exited the room. When Bill left the room the queen finally addresses me, and patted the space beside her in the couch indicating for me to sit with her. I immediately obey and seated on my queen's side. As soon I sat down she handed me a small envelop. I glance at my hand then look up again at her and waited for the queen's instruction to tell me what to do with the envelope at my hand. She gave me a smile, picked up a chalice of blood, drunk it, and pointed to the other chalice indicating for me to drink it. When she was done drinking she quickly place the chalice back to the table and I immediately did the same after drinking mine placing the chalice back down with hers. She gave me a smile again, took a deep breath as if she's really needed it, and then puff it out as if trying to calm her self. What the fuck! I had never witnessed the queen act more like human before. After she made that human gesture, she looks at me in squarely in the face and spoke.

"It was Hadley's letter to me. You may open it Viking." The queen said sounding dismal. My reaction was confounded of why the queen handed me Hadley's letter if it was intended for her? But I didn't have to be told twice so I flip the envelope underside so I can open it, but pause and once again taken aback when I saw the gold seal that clearly was the seal of the Brigants. Good thing I wasn't mortal anymore otherwise I would have crack and wouldn't be able to hide my distressed in seeing that seal once again. I never told the queen about the fairy's message to me 1 ½ months ago. And if the queen found out that I didn't tell her about it, I will be in a heap of trouble with my queen. So I act emotionless as much as I could master not to give away that might indicated what I've known about that particular seal.

"I know you must be waiting for me to tell you what is the gold B seal stand for, it is the fairy royalty seal for Brigant. You already found out that Hadley was a Brigant a few weeks ago but I Actually have known that she's a Brigant after I receive this letter six months ago. I wanted you to read that letter so you will know why I'm sending you away from the kingdom rather than keeping you closed here which you probably have thought a much wiser move. I don't know if you sense the fondness I have for you ever since I have acquired you in my kingdom Viking, you are the smartest and very pragmatic vampire I have ever known. You have live and seen everything in this life can offer in the long life of your existence and you will continue to do so. I have no doubts that you can rule my kingdom or any kingdom if you wanted to, but you choose not to do so. So my reason of transferring you to Area 5 is to honor the remaining days of my existence, and in hopes of not subjecting my powerful sheriff to my downfall." I saw a bloody tear drop escape in the corner of her eye and landed to her lap. The queen suddenly look away and hurled herself up and in her vampire speed which human's vision probably wouldn't catch on, the fact that she had moved limply putting her weight to every furniture's on her way to get to the window behind the couch. She stand leaning by the window. Her back was now facing me but I can see the reflection of her blood tear streak face. I'll admit, it is quite perturbing seeing my queen in this state. I've never seen the queen shown any vulnerable side of her like this before. She always seems so stern and adamant on whatever she does. And I've never harbored even once in my mind that I would hear my queen put me in high regard that she will hope to not subject me to her downfall? Also, did she say remaining days of her existence? Does she finally make a decision to meet the sun? Now I'm overcurious and disconcerted at the same time. What the fuck is written on this letter that made the queen act and think so indifferently? Not that being incapacitated and looking helpless as a queen is not reason enough, but what and why exactly she's acting this way?

What do you mean your highness? I ask quite taken aback by the queen's sudden display of emotion.

"You may call me Sophie Ann behind closed doors Viking. The answer is in Hadley's letter. Read it Viking. She said still not facing me. I pull the letter inside the envelope and unfold the letter and read it.

Sophie Ann LeClerque,

I have written you this letter to give you an admonition on what was about to happen. You cannot defeat what is fated Sophie Ann. And no matter what you do, it will happen. I'll tell you what I saw in the future. Your life will finally be forfeited. Your kingdom will be overturn by atrocious occurrences that will result in your fall down. Some of your royal subjects will be turning against you. And some that is loyal to you will die from the hands of mortals. Before the end of this year you will found out one of your sheriff's betrayal on you. I only ask for the Viking to replace the Sherriff that will be the cause of your downfall. You have to send the Viking Away from your kingdom for he will rule the remaining remnants of it. If you do this the Viking will see through all your remaining people and not be subjected with your downfall. You must do this soon.

P.S. Please send my regard to my Vampire brother 

Hadley S. Brigant

What the fuck! I'm assuming the vampire brother that she mentions is me again. Why the fuck does she have to mention that to her letter. She always calls me her brother for some reason, I have tried to correct her probably a million time to call me her Sherriff, Northman or even Eric other than her brother but she stubbornly refuse to be corrected and still call me her brother. It annoys the hell out of me and thought to finally strangle her or drain her at one point but couldn't because she's the queens favorite asset. She doesn't seem to grasp the absurdity in calling me her brother, it's really ridiculous. I stop in my musing and quickly get to the important matter at hand, which is how dreadful the significant content of that letter to the queen, to her subjects and to our kingdom.

Hadley informed you this? This won't happen. We will protect you with our life your highness. We will protect your kingdom" I told the queen reassuringly while glancing back to her reflection in the window.

"She's still really fond of you, doesn't she? She still calls you her brother. You know I have asked her a lot of times why she calls you her bother but she never tell me why. She just always says "that's what he is to me, my brother". So I'm assuming that's why she insisted on her letter for me to send you away." And barely audible she murmured "that's why she wanted to protect you." Anyway, as you can see some of it already happened Viking and I have no doubt that it will continue to do so. All of the predictions that Hadley wrote in her letter was coming true. You've well known that Hadley's ability never failed us even once. I have tried to outmaneuver my every political move, in an attempt to outwit the fate that's written on that piece of paper but as you can see there are only a few more events that somehow will be executed and her prediction will be complete. So in my appreciation to what you've contributed to my kingdom I will honor Hadley's request if that means a survival of at least one of my most trusted Sherriff. You are dismissed Viking. With that said Siegebert was abruptly inside the room to escort me outside the queen's room before I can even utter another word to my queen.

A:N Still not intrigued with my story? Who do you think put a spell on Jason and Lyzel? and why?

Is vampire Bill truly inlove with our Sookie? And what do you think about Hadley's term of endearment on the viking? "My vampire brother."

Poor Sookie being force again on supe world.

Spoiler!!!!The next chapter will be the New Year's Masqeurade Ball. Viking + Sookie = sexual tension? Hmmmmmmm..?

Thanks for reading and don't forget to write review!!! Its my energy booster!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well I know I haven't updated in a while and you all probably thought I already abandon this story. I just had a writers block. I have written portion of the chapter that I intended to post instead of this one but sadly I couldn't finish it to be able to post it *sigh* Instead this comes to mind and I thought to now give away the identity of Sookie in my story incase all of a sudden I decided to end the story. I have an idea of AU AH story for Eric and Sookie in mind right now so I hope I wont get sidetrack and finish the supposedly next chapter.

Disclaimer: As always Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of the familiar characters in this story. I'm only using it for entertainment of my fellow fanfic readers. I don't profit from this so please don't sue me Ms. Harris.

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Eric Northman- Eirikr Nordmann

Angeluina- well guess and find out ;)

EPOV Dec, 31st New Orleans before sunset

"Do you love her?" I was sitting by her feet, my head's on her lap, lost with my thoughts and the feeling of her hands gently patting my head. With her singsong voice she asks me again, "Do you love her Eirikr?"

I lifted my head on her lap and look at her beautiful eyes that resembles the color of the clear blue sky with flecks of gold around it, it is mesmerizing. I got lost on its ethereal beauty for a moment before I lay my head back on her lap and answered her. "You know who I love, and always will Angeluina."

"You know I can only watch you, talk to you in your state of unconsciousness, give you advise, guide you but nothing more Eirikr. Human life is short and I will love for you to enjoy it and be happy. You shouldn't waste it" she said with hint of sadness on her normal lovely singsong voice. I could only hope for the cause of her very concern for me that she love me the same way I love her but I known better, even if she does she couldn't really be with me because she's an angel. Not just an angel but my guardian angel. The one that was assign by the highest power whoever that might be to guide me through my life on my very first breath on this earth, my birth. "I LOVE HER. I'M IN LOVE WITH MY GUARDIAN ANGEL." I had told her ever since I had known what love is or should I say the very first I had learn and capable of loving which is ever since I was a little child and still it hasn't change and it only keeps growing in time and molded to a more complicated deep level that I sometimes felt despair for loving her, because I know I can't really have her. I can't have a normal life I deperately wanted with her and the most palpable is she is eternal and only existed on my unconsciousness. It's insanely impossible. Although her uttering the words that she loves me too it somehow make up and made me contended that I can at least hear that very heart warming words from her. But honestly In my mind I only thought that she was just saying it back for the reason that it's their very nature to love, like all angels was meant to love their charge on a guardian aspect. Definitely not the same way how I wanted it and meant it to be said, but surprisingly I'm contented.

"I help my father, my brothers and my people. I'm not wasting my life. I contribute and help whatever I can… I'm …I'm happy when I'm with you," I mentally thought and add that I'm happy to be with her even if not in the real world, even just on my state of unconsciousness or any state and sense for that matter. I know it's beyond any logical reason I know it's insane but I couldn't help it and feel this way around her. I'm irrevocably and irrationally in love with my guardian angel.

******

**(NARRATION)**

It's dark and Eirikr couldn't see anything but can hear whispers around him. He concentrates to the voices and recognizes one as Angeluina's and another male voice, but he couldn't understand them.

(note: Angel's conversation is in Latin just felt like not writing it in Latin because nobody will understand it anyway and its easier for you guys to read it. yes? )

"Angeluina there's nothing you can do about it now. That's his fate, given to him" said the male voice.

"I should have warned him. I should have told him what was coming" said Angeluina while trying but failing in her attempt to hide the sadness and hurt that she is feeling for the first time for somebody. And that somebody is her beloved and former charge Eric (Eirikr).

"No! You did the right thing. We are not to interfere with our charge's fate. We are only existed to guide them. You know that Angeluina. We need to leave. I need to take you to your new charge" the male voice said.

"Can I see him one last time? His….he will be rising soon. Will you let me see him….please ….I just want to tell him something…."

There's a desperate edge and sadness in Angeluina's voice that Eric has never ever heard before and he didn't like hearing it at all. Just then he decided to move to go to her and realize and notice for the first time what his condition is. There something pressing all over his body. He inhale and smelled dirt. What! Dirt! What the hell! Wait, I'm buried in dirt? Does that mean… he decided to stop analyzing his actual condition and starts clawing himself out of the dirt.

The conversation of the two angels continues while Eric is clawing himself out to resurface.

"You know the rules Angeluina were not to be seen by humans or talk to them when their conscious." said the other voice.

"But his not technically human anymore his…his…immortal now…Please this is the only and last time I will talk to him….I just need to see him one last time please Clemente."

"This once. This once Angeluina. There better be not a repeat with your next charge. Actually there wouldn't be because I would not allow it. And there's a consequence for this Angeluina. The question is, are you willing to accept it?"

"I accept, whatever that might be. I'll do anything. I just needed to see him" just this one last time she thought.

"You know were not supposed to be attached on that level to our charge Angeluina. I think you will find out why after this. But I'll leave you be this once, since you accepted the consequences" then the male angel was surrounded by a blinding light flew away and disappeared.

(Eric and Angeluina's conversation is in Eric's native language which I choose to be in Swedish)

Eric resurfaces on the dirt and was shock to see the tear streak face of her beloved guardian Angel in front of him. At the same time he got hit by a delicious scent. He act on instinct and launch in his vampire speed to her guardian angel's neck, sinking his fangs and started drinking from her.

Angeluina didn't move and let Eric drink from her. She felt every pull of blood that Eric was drawing from her and didn't say a word until Eric suddenly stops.

Eric fell to his knees from realization of what he had done. He has an overwhelming feeling of what? He couldn't pinpoint what was it and just blurted the words that came out first in mind.

"I'm sorry" he said but didn't really know what he was sorry for. That he attack his guardian angel with his teeth? His actually at lost of what to say next. Is this a dream? He mentally asks himself. He put his finger to his mouth and tried to feel his teeth and got nicked by one of his fangs. He saw the tiny drop of blood ooze from his finger and his eyes glazed with hunger but completely replaced by shock when the tiny wound close right before his eyes. What's wrong with me? He thought. Then he lifted his head to look up to Angeluina, confusion shown in his features.

"Am I dreaming Angeluina? What's….what's wrong with me?"

Angeluina couldn't contain the unknown emotion that she's feeling for this creature and her eyes continue to shed tears. She brought her hands to cup his face and said,

"You're not dreaming Eirikr. You are awake and conscious but undead."

Confusion is still present on his face. He couldn't understand her response. Undead? What's that even meant? He thought. And then his focus had leap on her first response that his not dreaming. So he stood up and crushed his lips to her beloved Angeluina and kissed her with all his might. He felt euphoric, reveling for the first time on the feeling of her lips against his. It doesn't matter what's really going on. It doesn't matter as long as he can have his beloved Angeluina wrap in his arms for real.

Angeluina was shock with Eirikr's action but didn't object for the first time. She just wraps her arms around him and just give in to the unknown emotion that she's feeling right now. Her mouth and body reacted to his touch in an unknown way that she realizes she very much like. She let him guide him and tried to mimic his mouth on her.

His right hand cups the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him while the other tore to her clothes that are now lying by her feet. His tongue seeks entrance on her mouth and she let him in. He never stopped kissing her, never wanted to break contact with her. Afraid that the rationalize part of her might kick in and object to him once more. He places his hand on her back and gently lays her down to the ground. By now her tears had stop and replaced by what he can only define as want and hunger. He realizes she wanted him, hungry for him as much as his want and hunger for her.

For the first time they revel to each others hungers and let their emotion and feelings for each other guide them.

After the coupling, they're still wrapped in each other arms, lying down on the ground. Eric is lost for word and just felt really and truly happy. But Angeluina felt worse for she has realized what she had done. Everything they did is forbidden and wrong but at the same time she also felt that everything was right and perfect. This contradicting emotion had not gone unnoticed by Eric and he ask her,

"What is wrong Angeluina?" Eric asks and looks on her with palpable love and concern.

"I need to go Eirikr" she said and breaks herself from his embrace, stood up and walks away from him. Eric is on his feet in an instant too and caught her by the arms and spin her around to face him.

Angeluina's clothes were magically appeared to her body. She was now as perfect as she had been before their coupling. She stared to the deep blue eyes of her beloved one. Yes she had fallen in love with Eirikr when she's not supposed to. But she is in love with him from the moment she knew him. From the moment she had take charge on him. From the very first moment she had lay her eyes upon him. And she knew it was wrong. She had tried to hide and kept her unknown and intense emotions to this creature and tonight she had acted with abandon and wallow in with her emotion.

"Stay with me Angeluina" he pleaded with her. The pain and hurt shown on her face as she heard those words and the pleading eyes of her beloved Eirikr. She was trying to be strong and not cry again. From the very far distance she heard footsteps and conversations and she knows that her time with her beloved Eirikr is up. This creatures is sure heading in their direction and she was positively sure they're coming to get her beloved. So instead of answering Eirikr's plead to her, she said,

"They're here. They're coming. I must leave"

Whose coming Angeluina?

"Your maker, your brothers and sisters."

Angeluina tried to move but Eric's hands tighten around her arms.

"Wait! What?" Eric could not understand what she was saying. He knows he has a brother but definitely no sister. And what maker? He thought confused.

"I don't have time to explain Eirikr. But they will explain what you need to know once they got here. Please release your hand on my arms I need to do something important."

Eric let go of her but continue to hover. Once Eric let her go she unclasps the chain around her neck. Her wings appeared in her back and she pluck a single feather, closed both her hands on her necklace with the feather that she had pluck from her wings. She then closed her eyes and prays. She has begun to glow. The stuff in her hands disappear. Then she smile and say

**"****diligo vos Eirikr per meus eternus vita. Quod EGO mos reperio a via futurus vobis , haud res quis capit , haud res quamdiu capit quod quisquis eventus is may exsisto**"

(trans. "I love you Eirikr with my eternal life. And I will find a way to be with you, no matter what it takes, no matter how long it takes and whatever consequence it may be") and with those words been said she was gone.

Eric heard a crunching noise behind. He turns around in his heel and immediately recognizes the person sitting and swinging her feet at the branch of a tree, it was Hudley.

"Hi big brother! I hope you now understand the words the she had said and now remembered who the necklace belongs to." Hudley said and giggle.

A/N: I will not put any spoilers anymore because I don't know if I'll suddenly decided to change course and not follow through with my spoilers.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Wow! another chapter in just one week and possibly another one before the end of this week. I guess it depends if my fellow fanfic readers will give me some lovin (reviews that will make my day, inspire and motivate me to write faster) maybe I can finish another chapter before the end of this week ; )

I wanted to shout out a special thanks to one of the reader's who left a review to my story and who help me out with this chapter. **Wilsona . **It wouldn't be possible for this chapter to be posted today if not for her. If you guys are fan of AU/AH Eric and Sookie story check out her story **Starting Over. **

**Starting Over Link: **.net/s/5184564/1/Starting_Over

Disclamer: As always Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of the familiar characters in this story. I'm only using it for entertainment of my fellow fanfic readers. I don't profit from this so please don't sue me Ms. Harris.

Ok I'm going to shut up now so y'all can start reading ; )

************************************************************************

"Wait before you speak or worse attack me; let me explain to you why I came in your dream. Yes this is only a dream Eric except the ones you witnessed before I popped in. That was all your memory. But first let me introduce who made all this possible my cousin Claude!"

A beautiful man appeared at the bottom of the tree with a smirk on his face. Yes, I said beautiful, that's how I would describe him in one word. Now I won't go into details of why I described him as beautiful because only girls do that kind of thing. Also I could tell that he was a full blooded fairy. Although I couldn't smell the intoxicating scent that comes from being around a fairy, which my guess was because this was just a dream, the pointy ears gave his identity away.

"Oh, such a nice treat cousin. I don't remember it being my birthday today. If you had told me were appearing in the dream of this delicious lad you wouldn't have to threaten me by draining me if I refuse to help you with my talent. Eric Northman right? Such an honor - the rumors don't give you any justice." He looked at me appreciatively up and down then focused on my groin (you know the famous gracious plenty), shook his head and added, "They might as well insult you right to your face for spreading those unjustifiable rumors of you in your birthday suit because trust me, their not even close."

"Well enough of your ego boost for the Viking cousin and let me talk. He definitely doesn't need those coming from you because trust me even I want to be pillaged in a very delicious way by this one. However, my love and respect for my sister, who is also your cousin by the way, is way too high. So back off cousin Claude - this Viking is off limits!"

I noticed Claude pouting after hearing his cousin's vindication. "Is there anything else you want me to do then? My self control is not that good you know, and you telling me to back off while you're obviously enjoying dangling this delicious Eric Northman in front of me is so, so not fair cousin and just plain cruel."

"Then if you're thinking that I'm doing this on purpose, why don't you produce some clothes to cover the goodies of my brother for a start. You're the dream walker remember? You control this dream so why don't you put some fucking clothes on him!"

"Alright, temper, temper cousin. Besides I can give him a dream and visit again anytime I want if I miss seeing those." Claude said, again focused and pointed on my groin. I would have plastered my trademark smirk and been amused if I didn't know that these two had dared to intrude my mind. They were still bickering and didn't even notice that I started sauntering my way to them.

"Claude!!! Remember we're going to be in the same room when you wake up!"

"Alright! Geez." Claude mumble some profanities under his breath that I heard perfectly before he snap his fingers and then I was dressed in a black button down shirt and jeans.

I honestly didn't give a fuck if I was dressed or not. I was beyond furious that this fucking fairy and hybrid managed to invade my mind and my guess was they would continue to do so if I couldn't figure out how to make them fuck off in my mind. They had brought about the memories that had been buried and long gone. I couldn't contain the rage that I was feeling right now for these two creatures so I didn't think anymore and released it.

"How dare you two invade my mind!" I growled at them. Since Hadley is still at the top of the tree I grab the full blooded fairy by the neck, unfortunately for him he was the closest one. He didn't struggle on my grip on his neck and just snorted at me. I heard Hadley say something but I didn't try to comprehend what she was saying then she was suddenly at my side, which is big mistake dream or not. These two were going to get it. But suddenly my back was on the tree and I was restrained with a silver chain wrapped around me. I struggled to break free. I thought I could move and breakaway because I knew this was just a dream but for some reason I couldn't. My attention snapped to the fairy who had spoken.

"I can't restrain him for long. You have to tell him whatever it is you want him to know." Claude said. I noticed he was now visibly getting sluggish and had sat on the ground. My guess was restraining me and creating this dream used a lot of his energy or magic and it was draining him.

"Alright listen Viking, now that you remember who the necklace that I sent you belongs to, I want you to wear it so she can reconnect with you. Angeluina has made good on her promise and found a way to be with you. "

"Is that so? Well in that case I want you to take it back" I told her with firmness.

"What!!!?" But….Why?" Hadley couldn't hide the look of shock and despair on her face.

"That's right; you heard me. You can take the necklace back. I don't want it, and I don't want her to find me." As I said the words, I noticed that I was no longer restrained. The fairy was still sitting on the ground but now clutching his head. I could tell by his demeanor that he had already reached his limit on attempting to restrain me. And although I wasn't restrained anymore I did not move from where I was, just leaning on the tree. I crossed my arms and gave Hadley a stern look.

"But I thought…"

"You didn't think Hadley you just assumed. You just assumed that in my more than a thousand years of undead life I wouldn't move on?"

"He has a point there cousin."

"Shut up Claude!"

"Give me a few more minutes and I will. In case you didn't notice your surroundings are changing."

"Oh!"

He was right; I also noticed that the surroundings of my dream were slowly fading. Everything disappeared into total blackness, but before it happened I heard Hadley speak one last time,

"I know you still love her Eric even after your thousand years of undead life. I just hope it won't be too late when you realize it and more importantly, admit it. You will find out soon."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: hehehhehe I did something bad(wrong) or something good(right) finishing and posting this chapter. I don't know *sigh* Maybe y'all can tell me after reading this chapter, which one I'm guilty of. Leave your thoughts about this chapter by leaving reviews or PM's in my inbox hehhehe. Maybe after reading somebody's review on this chapter will encourage me to finish and post the next chapter before the end of the week??? ; )

Again I want to post a shout out to the one who have helped out with this chapter. **Wilsona- **I wouldn't be able to post this chapter today if it wasn't for her. She's so awesome! Y' all check out her story **Starting Over**an AH Eric and Sookie it so awesome like her.

Disclaimer: As always Charlaine Harris is the sole owner of the familiar characters in this story. I'm only using it for entertainment of my fellow fanfic readers. I don't profit from this so please don't sue me Ms. Harris.

And again I'm going to shut up now so y'all can start reading!

************************************************************************

When Eric rose up after sunset he wasn't enraged anymore, but felt conflicted. Conflicted because he didn't really know what too feel or what to do about the knowledge that he had received.

"Angeluina has found a way to be with you" Hadley's words echoed in his mind once more. He didn't really know what to think of it. The question that had been reeling in his mind was did he still have the same feelings for her after his thousand years of being a vampire. He had done and seen horrid things since he was made vampire. He also thought his simple means and pure instinct to fuck and feed. He thought he didn't have humanity left in him anymore, and that's why he didn't want her to find him. He was ashamed of what he had done in order to survive this fate that was given to him.

His musing stopped when he heard the heavy door in his bedroom unlatch. Pam had stayed at Eric's house for the day. He and Pam had busied themselves last night trying to make sure everything was in order before they left for New Orleans. The Queen had called and mentioned that she was in negotiations to hire a new sheriff in place of him in New Orleans, but assured him that he was still her second in command.

Pam hurried to his side and looked at him, "Eric what's wrong? I felt your rage and a lot of conflicted emotions. Tell me what has made you feel all those emotions." Pam said with pure concern for her maker.

Pam was Eric's greatest creation since he was made vampire. She's his only friend that is truly loyal to him, the one who will obey and sacrifice herself with no hesitation. Not just because he's her maker but because she truly cares about him and she's grateful to him.

Being a vampire, in Pam's opinion, is the best option and the happiest thing that ever happen in her life. Pam was controlled and abused by her parents ever since she was a child. She was forced to marry a powerful and abusive husband before Eric accidentally stumbled upon her. At that time Eric was at a ball being held by the Queen of England. He saw Pam and her husband arguing in a hallway where he was heading on his way for his nightly fuck and feed. Pam had cowered in the corner from the blow that she received daily from her abusive husband. Her Husband wasn't even afraid to hit her, giving they're still at a ball and someone could just round the corner and witness all of it. Eric didn't hesitate to intervene as soon as he saw the face of the woman who was cowering from her husband's brutal strikes. At first Eric was shocked because Pam looked like one of the females he had truly cared about, his brother's wife Frida. They're almost looked like sisters or even twins. Seeing the female getting beat up by the man and the undeniable and obvious reason that she looks like his brother's long dead wife, caused him to make the decision to rid of her husband and change her. But he actually didn't turn Pam because he thought at first that she looked like Frida or someone would be happy if he turned her. He let Pam reach that decision on her own.

Eric didn't have to answer Pam's question, the door bell rang in Eric's house. He knew his vampires had arrived.

"Pam that must be them let them in and I'll be up in a few minutes. I'll brief everybody of my plan."

Pam hesitated for a brief second but went out of the room to let the vampires in. She wanted to know what made Eric feel that way, and had even caused her distressed during her slumber. But she guessed its going to have to wait till they had time to sort it out. Tonight should be focused on executing whatever plans her master had wrapped up.

Clancy, Felicia, Chow, and Matthew had gathered around Eric's living room, dressed to blend in for the night's event at the sheriff of area 5's New Year's Ball. Chow and Matthew were dressed in what looked like ninja outfits though. Pam had to roll her eyes seeing those two dorky vampires. Although she must say that it should have looked natural and complementing on Chow given his a sword man, Asian dude look, but it still didn't look right on him because of the chubby physique that he has. Pam handed them the warmed bottles of synthetic blood and told them to sit and wait for the master. Then she left them all sitting on the couch and sauntered back to the guestroom so she could dress for the night's event as well.

Eric came out a few minutes after Pam had dressed and gone back to the other vampires. Eric had his hair pulled back tight with leather and dressed in one of his tailored suits which Pam and Felicia thought was fucking "hot!" Their fangs ran down and even the other male vampires, for a brief second, had also run down their fangs before they regain their composure. That's how delicious Eric Northman looked in his tailored suit for the upcoming event.

He was amused by the reaction of his retinue to him, but didn't comment about it. He just went forward with briefing them on his plan. After about 30 minutes of debating and finalizing the plan, the door bell rang again. He was not expecting anybody else. Bill had called last night and confirmed that the queen had still matters for him to do there, so he would not be able to join them in their vendetta. So Eric does not have a clue who was outside his house.

Pam went to the front door to check who it was. Everybody followed her and took defensive stances, prepared to attack this uninvited visitor on the other side of the door. Pam went and checked the peephole and squealed. Everybody was confused as to why Pam had squealed like a little girl, but completely understood when she eagerly open the door and they saw the tall blond grinning at Pam. Pam literally tackled him, as the man at the door chuckled at her very enthusiastic behavior.

"Hello my lovely Pam! I have missed you too" he said then chuckled again. Pam had calm down a bit when she noticed the amused look everybody was giving her. She remained closed to the side leaning herself against the man holding her waist. The man then spoke again after noticing Eric's presence.

"Hello my brother. It's been a while."

"Leif, it's good to see you brother"

***********************************************************************************************************

A/N: I know it's so cruel of me! Knowing all of you guys whose addicted reading Eric and Sookie's fanfics can't get enough of the one Viking with gracious plenty now it's going to be really a challenge for you guys to quit your addiction having two Vikings! Dang it! I felt really guilty for what I will put y' all through after knowing that's there's two Viking on my story. So what do y' all think? Leave me a review or PM and let me know; )


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I still don't have a beta but decided to post a chapter of this story. I know I haven't posted any chapter for months now. It was actually from lack of beta, and reviews that I found myself not interesting in writing. But I decided, I don't care anymore if you wanted to read my story, entertained by it, by all means continue reading and follow my fic. If not, then don't read it.

disclaimer: Charlaine Harris is the owner of those familiar characters in this story. I am merely using them for my fellow fanfic readers entertainment. I'm not profiting from them so please don't sue.

Without further ado, here's the new chapter!

EPOV

"Leif, it's good to see you brother" I said greeting my older brother Leif. We vampires are not touchy feely creatures because of our very territorial nature and very heightened senses, but of course except when we fuck and feed. Also, doesn't reflect on our behavior to the very few creatures that we take up in high regard, or considered an ally. In supernatural sense, touching and rubbing our scents and especially giving our blood to somebody, has a really great and huge significance. That someone was either a slave to us to serve us, blood bag, or were protected by us. Either ways our scent serves a very significant purpose that will determine your purpose and connection to us. But I must add, this occurs and done rarely, especially for a very old vampire like me. I never freely give my blood, except to Pam when I made her, and like I said except when we fuck and feed, that act, rubbing our scent is unavoidable but I will never willingly give my blood to anybody for it signifies a much greater deal. I 'm not a very trustee vampire, most of us are not, even those we been around for centuries. I've learned in my more than thousand years that there's always a way to dissuade someone's loyalty, there's always a price, especially in the Supernatural world. There's very little chance in truly gaining somebody's trust and be trusted without proving yourself time and time again. I consider myself lucky, although I only have few supe who I mostly trust and hold in high regard, they are proven loyal. I consider my brother to be one of them. "MY BROTHER".

I grab my brother for a hug, patting him on his back and he releases his other arm that's surrounding my child's waist, so he can hug me properly. Outside I might seem glad to see my brother Lief but inside I was tense, and can't help but feel a little suspicious. I don't know, call it intuition, but right now I have a weird and nagging feeling that something was up. I know he hasn't been here for 5 minutes, but this is a very surprise and unexpected visit. Don't get me wrong as I said I trusted my brother and I was always happy to see my brother, to catch up on his "attempts" of mainstreaming, and also after all his the only real blood family I have left, but my brother and I don't get along that much, living or undead. My genetically egotistical, pillager and pragmatic like me brother, who have a hobby and takes pleasure in being a pain in my ass whenever his around. Yes, I still trusted him though he usually drives me nuts when his around. When we our together we tend to get in each others skin easily. So I was happy and contented to be apart from him and every now and then just hear from him from "afar", his tolerable farther away from me.

While hugging my brother I was also mulling over, speculating the reasons of my brother's unexpected and unannounced visit. So even though we don't have time for the whole catching up thing, and so averse to the fact that he didn't bother to contact me before showing up at my doorstep, more like my territory, my curiosity had won on the very reason of the excuse he will present to me for his sudden unexpected visit, so I spare a little bit of my time to talk with him and invited him inside. I hadn't seen my older brother Leif for over a century.

As I invited him in my house I ask Pam to heat up a trublood for my brother( for lack of time and donor to offer him) and then introduce my brother to the vampires on my regime that hasn't met him, who is Mattew and Felicia given their only been my underlings for more than a decade. The other two who I account and proven as a few of my loyal underlings, had met my brother a century ago.

My brother had barely nod his head to the three male vampires of my retinue in acknowledgment, while Felicia had earned a flirty sexual remark, and invitation (you probably have an idea what kind of invitation) whispered to her by my ever philanderer brother, boldly flirting, seducing every female he can have and will come upon. Don't get me wrong Felicia is a very attractive vampire. And honestly, I already had a fill of her when she was first recruited on my regime, but seriously, my brother has only been here for less than 10 minutes and his attention was already to Felicia. My ADD brother, that's what I will label him, for his attention easily diverts whenever his around a pretty woman. Same old Lief, I thought. Both I and my brother are quite the same with this behavior the only difference is I never instigate it myself with the opposite sex, human, vampire, or any supe alike, especially human, even for the sake to fuck and feed. Ok, correction, I do instigate sometimes, but rarely, and only for fulfilling certain obligations or for maintaining my position. It means I have only done it to enhance my reputation for being well known, lusted and well respected sheriff vampire that I am. Being blessed with power, wealth, good looks, and not to mention my exceptional gifts, I was accustom to women throw themselves at me willingly and get whatever I want without even using the benefit of being vampire, strength and glamouring, but so as my brother( the good looks, wealth, and power for being old). And that's the part I couldn't understand from him sometimes, he's like desperately trying to get attention from the females. Or maybe I was the only one who sees a problem with this, making it a big deal, after all most vampires act like this, male and female alike. Or just maybe I never found any women, who I would gladly and wanted to instigate and pay attention with, without the consideration of doing it to only maintain my position and fulfilling certain obligations …besides Angeluina…Fuck! Why my mind had drifted to her as an answer to my musing is so pathetic, I'm so pathetic. It angers me that I never associate that word to me at all, besides at times of feeling despair thinking of Angeluina. It's been more than millennia....I have accepted that she had left me forever and will never be able to see her again. The night that I have awakened, became the creature of the night, wasn't even the fact that I consider I died. The night I beg with my then unbeating heart for her to stay with me forever and not to leave me, is the day I considered all of me died. All of me lost and replaced with the creature that I am now, with lost soul, humanity, damn for eternity. Still in this more than thousand of years I have roam this earth, I never able to move forward with my undead life without a single thought of her. I find myself intensely yearning for her especially this past couple of months. In addition to these flooding thoughts about her was accompanied by a heaviness feeling in my chest. Although I'm not sure if the heaviness and restlessness that I was feeling this past few months was due to the thoughts I'm having about her, the cruel part is I can only guess. Oh my Goddess, what a fate this is.

Leif's finger was now tracing circles on the top of Felicia's pushed up breast that I bluntly disregard as I told him to follow me to my office, but before my brother had stop in his antics to follow me, Pam came back from fetching the bottled of synthetic blood for my brother. Her hand is on her hips, the bottle of synthetic blood on the other hand and an unreadable expression plaster on her face. Is she jealous? She then said,

"Master, tell me why am I not surprise I will find your brothers hand already roaming to Felicia's breast?" Pam had said nonchalantly.

I almost forgot that my child Pam is still in an arranged relation with my brother. They're still lovers, in contact, visits each other, give pleasures to each other. Hell, Pam has more contact with my brother than me. She is closer than I with him actually.

It's been almost 300 years since I turn Pam. When I turned Pam, it's for the sole benefit of my brother. (I know how gracious of me, don't you think?) I was not disappointed when I present Pam to him. His pleased and so wanted Pam for himself and I don't have any objections for that matter. Pam was a different story though. Given she just got out from a fuck up life that she's been through ever since she was a child at that time, and she didn't know shit about my brother so she don't trust anybody besides me. She doesn't want to leave my side. I was a fair maker for Pam maybe I was fair with her because she so damn remind me of Frida, my brother's long dead wife, and the only female that I truly cared about besides Angeluina. So when Pam beg me to stay at my side, and not to be handed to my brother I did not object, which is probably the wrong thing that I have done at that time. Of course this decision gave my brother an ammunition to once again bring up like he always does ever since we were a child, of me always finding a way to rubbed it in his face that I got whatever I want and what was supposed to be his. That ever so ridiculous and scornful statement almost resulted into a very hasty, impulsive decision, which consisting of me cutting ties with my only alive or undead brother for that matter, and reducing him into a puddle of ash if not for Pam giving an alternative solution. I'm so sick and tired of my brother's accusatory about me getting what I want and what was supposed to be his. It is so ridiculous it's been over centuries, we are among the undead now, and he still not over and past me being a sibling rivalry. I don't have any idea why my brother treats me as such. I made myself clear, plain and simple I turn Pam for him, and not for whatever other reasons or ulterior motive he was thinking I have. At that time, also it's good thing and it helps that my brother seems to still take his dead wife's memories in regard even just for a little, for I was positive that he will probably not agree on Pam's decision which I might add also Pam doesn't have at that time if I was not a fair maker. She have made a promise to my brother that after she's overcome her newborn vampire urges, given that she's only been turn vampire by me for merely 3 weeks at that time, although I will honestly say Pam is an excellent newborn. She's an obedient, smart, and has a fascinating mind in executing my orders, she's a clever ruthless bitch, surprise or not a surprise given she was abuse since she was a child but nonetheless I love that about her. But I will say she does well behave for a newborn. We didn't even have an accidental draining on her younger years, except the one that I gave her permission to drain and play with, which is so lovely to watch. It's like what human refer as a fucking kid on Christmas morning, with glee, you almost think she's high on fucking fairy dust, not really fairy dust but you could have thought that she does have been sprinkled with it the way she was bouncing from wall to wall or should I say from human to creature, feeding and executing punishment at the same time or simply what she pleases. She is so much fun to watch. And also what can I say; I can damn spoil my only child. Oh, those were the days that I missed with Pam being newborn, although she's still fun to watch but she got too skilled with it that now it's almost effortless when she conducts and execute my orders. I don't know if I wanted to make another child again, reminiscing Pam's newborn days gave me a hard on and a desire to make a child but I will never do it unless without considering the big picture. Making another child is a serious business and not to be thought and execute lightly, for my life will be tied with that child. And after Pam, my standards have increase exponentially on what I wanted for a child.

With her promise to my brother, she also added to give her sometime to overcome her miserable past and that she will be willingly go with him and give her a chance to know and trust him. And sure enough on her promise Pam and my brother have spend over a century together and stayed in Northern Europe before Pam came back to me.

When Pam came back to me after more than a century spending time with my brother, she told me that she had like Leif immensely during their time together, but they mutually decided not undergo a 'Pledged Union" ("Pledged Union" in my story is like a vampire version of marriage but with a determined time limit being bound to another vampire. As you know vampires don't usually bound themselves to another vampire eternally. One who often get to this Union is usually for the sole purpose to gain power and allegiance, very rarely for emotion, which mostly happen for young vampires, even then as time pass they will eventually get stripped with emotion, then they're rarely get subjected or open again with another union unless they truly desired it).

I remember her reason and exact words are "Leif is an amazing lover, "to a certain extent". She honestly and plainly explains that she actually prefers women as lovers but will not have a problem if I and Leif needed her for fuck. To be exact she said, "Hell, as hot and amazing you two in bed, it will be foolish of me or anybody else to turn u both down on that department. I'll always volunteer! That Pam. Although I must admit after that statement she had never disappoint me. She was true to her words. She had volunteered a lot in the past and she had learned a lot on inflicting amazing pleasure from my millennia experience, which I have no doubt she uses to her conquests now. I was stop on my musing when my brother manages to quip back on Pam's statement.

"Because she got nice tits!" Lief said indignantly then saunter his way to Pam.

"Too cliché "Pam retort then roll her eyes. When Leif reach her, he took the bottle of synthetic blood from her hand, took a swig of it then leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear.

Pam then giggles and playfully smacks my brother on his arm. I decided to stop reminiscing, musing. It's not very productive. There's more important matter I needed to dwell upon and tend on to accomplish tonight, like for one, the impending execution of my plan for the sheriff of area 5. Our undead lives were depending on the outcome of my plan. So, I took the moment and told my brother "again", that I needed to talk to him privately, and ushered him to my office.

After I had closed the door to my office, had settle down at my chair and see to it that my brother had also seated, I didn't waste time and begun to ask,

"Ok, Lief what brings you here in my territory?"

I've been transferred to another territory but technically this is still my territory since I'm the Queen's second in command. This territory will still be monitor by me and so us the other four territories. I'm pretty positive there's a reason behind my brother's unannounced visit because I know him too well, he'd never made an unannounced visit before, and we have a proper protocol in every kingdom that visiting another territories should be inform ahead before making appearance in any territories, so I'm positively sure my brother is up to something. I don't like allusion or beating around the bush and that is something we had in common and among other things. As expected, I wasn't surprise when he answered me straightforward.

"Your queen requested my presence and offered me a position to her Kingdom which I did not accept" he said then took another swig to his bottle before looking back to gauge my reaction to his statement.

"And why is that? Why didn't you accept my queens offer Leif? Given you been wanting to migrate to United States for sometime now, don't you think it's a really good opportunity for you?" So my brother was the one the queen had mention last night she's in negotiation with.

In more than a thousand years that we've been made vampire by the same maker, Leif had remained in Northern Europe. Actually I did too for over 400 hundred years, before I finally travel and give in on my yearning for I don't actually know at that time, maybe an itch to get away to my obnoxious maker, and annoying brother. Maybe, but all I know that's only part of the reason. I was also always lonely and felt a longing, even when I have the company of my maker, brothers and sisters. As I travel around the globe, and reach the United States in eighteen hundredths', the first nest I have learned and encounter, encourage and recruited me to join. To be exact by Sophie Ann Leclerque's nest. In 1800's, during those earlier times we are still considered myths on human civilization. Every vampire around the world was either independent vampires who roam around by themselves like I for a while after I left my nest, or part of a nest leaded by an elder (powerful ancient vampire whose been undead for more than a millennia). Sophie Ann is considered an elder and has acquired a lot of vampires in her nest, I myself included. Sophie has an exceptional gift of keeping the children that she made, bound to stay by her side loyally, not leaving her at all. I got recruited in Sophie Ann's nest for the reason that she convinces me that the United States Vampires are organizing and planning a reveal to humans, which I must say took centuries before it finally happened. She also had promise me a position which she made good of and kept as I been one of her sheriffs' ever since and now also her second in command. She had wanted my brother to join in her nest too and he did for a while, before he got tired of waiting on the progress of the supposed to be Reveal to humans, so he parted on our nest and remained in Northern Europe. The United States Vampire so far was the only one had finally managed to well organize our kind. Vampires in continents of Asia, Africa, Antarctica, Europe, Australia, and even South America still wasn't as organize as the Northern America and to top that they still struggle to be accepted by human population and struggle enforcing to have vampire rights in their continents. Not that we don't have problem here in the United States with humans. We still have, the overzealous Fellowship of the Sun who is still on a mission to spread their bullshit belief that we're the evil creatures that will bring the humans to total and serious damnation is one of the worst antagonist of our kind here in U.S .

"I do think it's a good opportunity, for someone who doesn't have an option or much better offers to consider. And to tell u honestly my brother, being offered to be the sheriff of this area probably give you the impression that It's the best offer that I would ever get and should accept?" he snort and continue with his rant.

"A millennia vampire as I am? I was presented much better offers for consideration besides being a sheriff my brother." Leif said indignantly and smirk at me.

Yes, still an egomaniac I thought. I'm pretty sure the queen presented him a very good offer probably much better than what she had offered me before; given the condition of the kingdom right now; we are in desperate need of trustee sheriff in this area. She will not want to play games and only will present her best offer for my brother to accept, but my ever egotistical brother had refused her offer? What the fuck kind of offers will top my queen's? He didn't expect to be offered a higher position than being a sheriff, did he? His statement manages to gauge a bit of reaction out of me, and I was annoyed. I wanted to beat the smirk out of his face and I probably can. Even given that my brother has manage to roam and be undead for a millennia, but to set the record my brother is 7 years older than me in human life, but I'm older than him in being undead by a couple of years and much powerful than he is. I had a few gifts that other vampires don't have and envied of.

Allowing my brother to get me annoyed with his refusal of my queen's offer probably was not a very productive reaction in dealing with my brother. He always likes getting that reaction out of me all the time human or undead. Seriously it's like his past time when his around or reason to continue to roam on this earth. I know, you would assume his the mature one here, don't get me wrong his pragmatic as I am and very mature but not when dealing with me. I sometimes think he has a serious grudge on me that I didn't know of.

I thought if I ever wanted to know the particulars of this offers, I'll have to compose myself and act indifferently. If he was ever going to give it willingly, I thought, I know my brother too well, but I guess I could try.

"Care to tell me whose offers you're considering and the particulars of their offers? I might be able to negotiate it to my queen."

"Sorry brother, I'm afraid your queen can't give nor will top the other offers that I'm considering. And no, I'm not sharing the particulars of it with you until I had finally reached my decision."

Damn straight I was right on my assumption.

"Alright Leif, If there's nothing I can do for you to accept my queens offer, I would like to continue this conversation when I'm not time constricted, me and my underlings have important matters to take care of tonight. Please contact first to make sure I'm not tied up with business before you show up. And Leif, I might add that you should start knowing and abiding the Vampire Law here in the United States given you are considering an offer base here. Proper protocol is to contact the sheriff of the territory before entering. And you not informing of your presence in my territory, would've entitle any of my subordinates to attack you and kill you on the spot without repercussions" I said the last sentence with emphasize and hope that my brother had fathom the seriousness of abiding the laws of our kind here. That probably annoys him being lectured by me because he response boldly,

"I understand my brother; I'll admit it's a mistake on my part. I had assumed that since your queen requested my presence here in her kingdom she had informed you, so you lecturing me right now about the importance of abiding the Laws here, "forgive me" its seem feeble on your queens part enforcement, don't you think? Unless…." He paused. I gave him a sharp look but he still continues,

"Honestly my brother knowing this gave me an impression that she purposely didn't inform you if I was right in my assumption that she wanted me killed in retaliation for my refusal." He said, and seemingly act offended for a brief moment then he continued "I think it's ….hmmm what's that human term… " my brother pause and act like he was thinking for a moment then said "not sport? Yes, I think it's not sport of her and very childish" my brother said matter of factly.

A hiss escapes me. So typical of my brother, can't refuse to be a smartass. I'll admit I probably would have thought the same but will never stupidly blurt out in front of the queens second in command. Luckily he's my brother, and that fact doesn't supersede any importance of vampire law on my book and will let it slide, for now. I said for now because it's only I and he in this room. No witnesses and eavesdropper who will tell tail it to my queen. But I will not feel responsible next time he did so with present witnesses and that's what I told him. Maybe the queen is so pissed off with my arrogant brother's refusal and decided to kill him? that might be one of the reasons and given her current condition and state of mind I was applaud that she didn't perform it herself right then and there, after the failed negotiation.

"Brother are you getting rusty? Do I need to remind you the very trait you and are possess that had keeps us roaming all this years and had aver us as a survivalist? Do I need to remind you the logistics of pragmatism? Because honestly blurting that out to me, wasn't very smart of you. So my advice is make no mistake again brother, because I assure you I won't be responsible with, nor or any of this kingdoms subjects surely punishment if this indiscretion ever happen again." I told him with firmness, and add. "And I doubt my queen intended to retaliate my brother, you will not be here in front of me talking otherwise. Let's just say my queen apparently still on her right mind, given with her condition right now as you probably already saw, since you had a chat with her. You are lucky she let you refuse her, continue to be undead aside." I just mention how the queen looks weak because that is given when you see her, but I refrain to say that its more than the queens condition that is weak, her mind also after the whole unfortunate ordeal in her kingdom especially the feared or acceptance that her undead existence will soon be forfeited.

I didn't give my brother a chance to make a retort to what I said, which I have no doubt given a chance will further annoy me tonight so I immediately made diversion, told him I have important matters to tend and also to contact me in a few days if he wanted to talk and visit in a more opportune time. I was glad he didn't push for information about tonight's affair, not that I will reveal any of it given he's not part of the regime but still I was glad. I pretended to be interested on the little paperwork on my desk, reading and tidying it. I saw him got up, and open the door. We said our goodbyes. Not looking directly at him, pretending not to pay attention but observing in the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk, and then he told me, "I will see you brother very soon" before he left and walk out the door.

* * *

We arrive at the little town, Bontemps, half an hour past 9. We park a few miles away from our destination. Chow and Matthew are to wait here for my call, they are back ups as per planned. I investigate the surroundings before making our way into the lions den (huh more like the vampires lair). The drive wasn't bad or interesting for that matter. I have been on this little town countless times, and every time I came back nothing much had changed, nothing grandiose or extraordinary here, old establishments, old bars, old houses, trailers and town hicks. Actually the only interesting part of this town is one of the sheriffs of area 5's residence, yes, I'm pretty sure this is only one of them. We tend to get more safe houses, for the purpose of (duh) being safe. That fucker has acquired an interesting mansion. I said it's interesting, the mansion being extravagant aside; it's once the historical home of one of the most powerful supes. Who are the powerful supes I was talking about? It's the Fairy Brigant's residence before they were driven away in this little old town. The curious part for the sheriff of Area 5 acquiring this mansion is you would think he will never be able to possess it, that this mansion would be heavily warded with powerful magic and keep out any unwelcome creature, but no, he actually acquired it legally and the ward actually let him in and only him at first. I wasn't yet part of the nest before this all happened, anyway as I said only him because from what I've heard a lot of vampires under Sophie Ann attempted to get in this said mansion but no one can, even the queen had tried, consulted on witches and other magical being to break the ward, but to no avail no one can, so she gave up possessing it and give it to the sheriff of area 5 because his the only one can get in. That's most intriguing and fascinating about this mansion, how that sheriff able to get in, no one knows. As if it was really meant for him for keeping. Fucking inconceivable! I always wondered if this story was true. I can't really believe it for myself but the queen not residing on this mansion is the only explanation that made me believe that this story was actually true.

(Picture of how I imagine the mansion look like. Please replace the dot word w/ a period in order to view the picture. )

http://1(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_61djkGwfEZo/R8_

I nod my head to Chao and Matthew, a sign for them to start to scout the area and remain alert and concealed outside until or if I ever need assistance. I know the execution of everything I had planned for tonight is really precarious not just with the impending demise of a powerful sheriff of area 5. It wasn't my idea to do the deed tonight on New Years Eve, where I honestly think was a really bad timing to execute it. Given the Sherriff is hosting a Ball with invited guests around, and not to mention tonight is fucking full moon. I think this is the craziest timing ever. But the queen insists on it, fucking told us to enjoy the party. She said the Sherriff actually hosts amazing year end party. She had attended the last year and she had enjoyed it immensely. She so enthusiastic, I can tell she probably wanted to go again this year but I know that she wouldn't want for the Supe to see how much of weaken state she is. She said she wanted us to experience the last amazing party that the sheriff will be hosting. She actually has a glee in her eyes when she said it, and that reaction actually piqued more of my curiosity. I still think the queen is really not in her right mind to send us on this mission tonight, no matter how amazing ones party, this is almost thoughtless thinking, suicidal on our part but I can't argue with her, even though she expects too much, and she has the title and the final say.

Frederick is more than 500 years old; it will be a big challenge to bring him down. I highly assumed and anticipate a really serious good fight from him; and truth be told It will be foolish not to assume the same for his 300 or so year old pledged and 80 year old child, very precarious indeed.

After Chao and Matthew disappear, merging and concealed with the night, we drove the few blocks to head to the sheriff's residence. We reach the lot of the mansion and park in a vacant available space as far away as we can find from other vehicles which I must say a bit of a challenge, the lot is almost full. Don't want my car to get scratch or get dings though, so I park it in the middle of a vacant space and my underling park both sides of my car .Good. As I exited my car I stretch to my full height and feel and observe my surroundings. The night's eerie, "full moon" I thought. Magical beings energy is at the most high and uncontrollable for most other supes. I can feel it, almost taste it. The surrounding is busting with energy.

The sheriff of area 5, I know been hosting this New Year's ball yearly for the past 3 years but I never went even once. Not until tonight. From what I gather on my brief observation around, I was intrigue of what kind of party this Sheriff's been hosting, with mixtures of supes and human, indeed it honestly piqued my curiosity and fascinated me.

The lot was occupied by few arriving humans and supes, making their way to the front door of the mansion. Observing a bit more, my attention was captivated on a particular group, 50 yards away. That particular group said, was a very odd mixture of what I can decipher, consisting of Were, Shifter, Witch and a human? I think it's a human. Well, I wonder what is a human doing hanging around with…a Were, Shifter and a witch? Or maybe she didn't know they were supe? Either way that group is really odd. As I was still observing this group, particularly the human, she is behind the shifter. I gathered she is tying the mask on his head, but I can still see her masked face through the shifters shoulder. Speaking of odd, no weird, I suddenly had an extremely weird feeling. I felt… what is that feeling?...hmmm….I feel warm and fuzzy all over my undead body. I look around and to my side to gather what's causing this weird feeling. Pam and Felicia were now only exiting their cars, probably just now finished retouching their make-up. I was still trying to comprehend where the warm and fuzzes feeling coming from when I heard a barely audible lovely voice ....What?!!! It was barely audible that I only caught a few words and even that it was in Latin, so I had a really hard time translating and understanding it. The few words that I caught said, "See again... my eternal and chosen one….Hmmm? I wonder who said that? And what's the meaning of those words? Why did I hear those words? I was so absorbed and lost with my thought that I wasn't aware that Pam and I assumed also Felicia is trying to get my attention. Fuck! I didn't realize what I did while deep in thought. I was halfway in the parking lot facing the mansion, while Pam and Felicia are sitting on their asses on the ground, with identical expression of shocked! What the fuck?!!!!

* * *

The evening of December 31st Masquerade Ball. Full moon

SPOV

Its 7pm, Amelia and I got off work early, to prepare ourselves for the New years Ball. Our dates will be picking us up at 9:30 pm. So hopefully we have enough time and will be ready by then. Actually Amelia has a date, Tray Dawson the Were that she's been dating for more than 2 weeks now. Yes I know that his a were, to be exact his a werewolf, and the first time that I found out about this, it scared the crap out of me, when Amelia had ask him to change in his were form in front of me. After that nightmarish but also fascinating demonstration for me, I had learned that the human's that I'm having a hard time reading before was actually supernatural beings. I wonder what kind of supernatural being one of my professors in college that I had attempted to read mind but couldn't, given he always give me a leering look every time I ask a question on his class or whenever we crosses our paths in the university hallways. Sigh, also, the librarian in one of the Shreveport library who always have the book that I couldn't find and needed under her desk. The mailman who picks-up and deliver's my mail and packages at work who seems to sense when there's a bunch of packages that needed to be ship off even if he already drop by for the day, he will suddenly show up for it, and Oh! My ex boyfriend Quinn! who I broke up with, because of his annoying sister. I had labor my mind trying to read the thoughts of this particular people, that I remember me having a hard time reading the thoughts. Every once in a while I can only see snippet of images from this people's minds and now I have an idea that they are probably supernatural beings also, but I wonder what kind they are? Anyway, Since Bill wasn't going to be able to go, I had asked Sam if he can go with me. The two of them agrees to chaperone us, but once the moon reach into its full phase, or before it happen, they have to take their leave. Apparently they have no control over themselves and must change whenever its full moon, and unfortunately its full moon tonight.

We painted each others nails and curled our hairs. After Amelia curled my hair she tis it on the top to create volume, then went and smooth it to the side and secured it with a gold crystal hair barrette leaving a few loose curly strand cascading on the sides of my face down to my shoulders and to the side of my breast. The outcome was so beautiful. After she's done with my hair I quickly did hers too, Amelia has a shoulder length dark brown locks. I curled her hair and gather it on the back with a silver barrette, leaving a few curl strands framing her face. It turns out very pretty too. We put each other's make up too. We were so giddy on the prospect of bugging out the guys eyes tonight. After we are finish with our hair and make up we quickly went to her bed to pick up our dresses that was lying on top of it.

Amelia is wearing a black silk gown with spaghetti strap, sweetheart neckline, ruffled slits and silver bead accents. She has a black laced masquerade mask with black and silver feathers on it to match her gown and a silver open toe pumps to complete the ensemble. Mine was the opposite color of hers. I was wearing a white chiffon gown with gold beaded spaghetti strap and gold accents. I had made the skirt of my gown ankle length and cut asymmetrical to give me ample of room to enjoy my favorite part of the party, which was dancing. My ensemble was complete with a gold masquerade mask line with white lace with white and gold feather attach to it and a matching 3 inches ankle strap gold pumps. Amelia put a small jet black chandelier earrings and a very weird looking bracelet. I didn't ask her about her bracelet because I'm used to seeing her wearing different weird jewelries that I just associate it as part of her witchy identity. So seeing Amelia put on some jewelries, reminded me of the jewelries that I decided to wear with my dress and get it in my room. So, I told Amelia that I will be heading back to my room to get my jewelries, and will be back in a few minutes.

When I got to my room, I locked my door, went to my walk-in closet and knelt down to open one of the custom cabinet. I have a particular jewelry in mind that I wanted to wear tonight that will compliment my ensemble. The cabinet is about 3 feet tall, and has two drawers where I kept organize my socks, leggings, nylons, and leg warmers, and some scarves. If anybody went to my room, and rummage on my closet that's what they will find on that cabinet. Nobody knows but Jason and Lyzel that once you pull and take out the drawer that there's a hidden fire proof safe behind it. Not even my best friend Amelia. I have a normal lockable jewelry cabinet, but this hidden fireproof safe stored some of the really important possession and stuff that I treasured and acquired. It stores some of the family heirlooms that were given to me by Gran, and gifts from a distant relative that I accumulated on my birthdays, also, my passport, and important legal papers, together with two hand guns with silver bullets that Gran told me to keep. It was my abandoning father's gun actually, engraved with his initials. I didn't want to keep it actually when I found that out, I only had kept it because Gran told me I needed to keep it and convince me that it might come in handy someday. I never pay attention and never tried to think too much why it has a silver bullet, but now I thought it's odd, and wondered why it has.

After I pull out the drawers, I punch the combination on my safe, it clicked then opened it. Once the door is open, immediately a low light came on, illuminating the inside of the safe, enough for me to see the contents. Everything is in their rightful place, as it supposed to be. I grab the jewelries that I wanted to wear for tonight's event, a gold necklace, a pair of earrings and matching bracelet set. It has a very intricate design with uncut yellow stone. It looks simple because of its small size, yet interesting, because of the intricate design that made it look like out of this world. While putting on the jewelries, clasping the necklace on my neck, my vision had caught one of my old journals when I was a child. I smile to myself, and since I'm almost done dressing, I glance on my bedroom clock to see if I got a little bit of time to quickly glance inside my old journal, I simply couldn't resist, especially when I saw my crappy hand writing of the Initials of my silly childhood infatuation, who I thought my future husband to be. I giggled to myself and open the journal further. There, inside drawn a bunch of heart shapes in the middle is a big heart shape and written, "Sookie Hale" which I told everybody as my name when I was a child, then there's a heart in between my name and my so called husband name "Eirikr Nordmann".

* * *

A/N: Huh! You probably didn't expect that huh!?

Sookie, when she was young, used to tell people that her name is Sookie Hale. She uses her Grans middle name as last name because she doesn't want to use her dad's last name. Yep! If you're following my story you will know that Sookie has a grudge with his father for abandoning them. And so that's what she thought what her dad did but not really. I will eventually fill you in on what really happen. It has something to do with fairy politics. Yep, her Dad will eventually re-emerge on this story.

As for Eric's native name being written in her childhood journal, you'll find out the reason in Eric and Sookie's conversation at the Ball.

And as for Leif, he has a big part in my story. His not actually Eric's full blood brother but half brother. In my story you'll find out how much pain in the ass he will be to Eric and probably you will eventually think on your ass too ; p

Oh! the characters in my story will display OOC from the original novel, just a heads up.

And lastly for the Latin words that Eric didn't fully heard, this is the full words.

"**Tandem nos animadverto iterum , meus iam eternus vita , meus carus electus unus."**

Which meant, "At last we see again, my eternal life, my dearest chosen one." or my beloved chosen one, in English.

Hope you like this chapter! And don't be lazy and review! ;-)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello lovelies! Y'all are probably surprise that there's another chapter posted in just two days! Well don't get used to it. I 'm just a little inspired to write at the moment, but if you want me to post the next chapter of this faster, I will need a motivation from you guys. My motivation is review, review, review.

Sookie and Eric are finally meeting on this chapter! I'm a little proud of myself because I finally put Sookie and Eric in the same room! ;-)

Still don't have beta though, so probably there's a lot of mistakes but if anyone interested to beta my work let me know

Disclaimer: As per usual I don't own the said familiar characters. Charlaine Harris is the genius who came up with them.

* * *

SPOV

I was probably between 9 or 10 when I wrote this. I smiled to myself, remembering how much I used to be infatuated with this guy. I flipped through the pages and glance at the other stuff that I wrote down on this journal. There's drawings and scribbled words of I, Lyzel, Jason, and some from my grade school classmates, and a few pictures. I continued flipping through the pages until it stop on the page where a picture fell out, but I didn't bother to pick it up, too caught up with the visual of my name being once again written with my newly improvise hand writing, but this one I wrote my real name "Sookie Stockhouse" and underneath written "Eirikr Norddman" crossed out, and replaced by a name, "Kailen Foster" I remember crossing out the name of my first crush after getting back home from another short vacation with Gran, Jason and Lyzel in New Orleans. Yep, my first crush was not a boy but a man, a handsome grown-up man. I giggled remembering how love struck I was, and thought it was love at first sight. Gran, I and my two siblings had stayed once again at the same hotel where I first met him. Eirikr Nordmann, that's what he had told me his name. The first time I met him, I remembered peppering him with questions and dreamily talked to him, even though I can tell that his really not paying much attention to me. After that meeting, I started writing his name every paper I got my hands on, that I got in trouble with Gran because every notebook I have for school has his name scribbled on it. Then came the second time I saw him at the same hotel. I think I'm only 11 years old at that time. Just a little over a year older since the first time I've met him. All my infatuation for him dissolved after I'd seen him with two older women perched both his sides. I remember blocking their way and introducing myself to the two women, then telling Eirikr if the women were his sisters, and got laugh at by them. Not by Eirikr though, he just gave me an amuse look and didn't answer my question. Then I seen a little bit of what the women was thinking, and finally got it. I run away from them, and never came back. "Correction" We still came back in New Orleans but I refused to stay on that hotel ever again and told Gran we stay in a different hotel from then on forward. I know, its f*cking horrible, at such a young age I read and saw things that is privy and shouldn't be allowed to learn at such a young age but what can I do? I'm still struggling with my telepathy at that time. Heck, even today I'm still struggling with my telepathy. It's just a little better now that I can put up a shield in my brain, even that I needed a serious concentration.

I was refrained from my reminiscing from a knock at my bedroom door followed by Amelia's voice saying,

"Sook, are you done and ready? Tray just texted me, he said their on their way."

I scramble to get up from the floor, toss the journal back in the safe. While I was putting back everything in order back in the safe, I answered,

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute. I just need to get a dress coat and my clutch. Would you like to borrow one of my coats?" I yelled out, so she can hear me from my room.

"No, thanks. I'm covered. I'm wearing the present that Lyzel got for me from Hongkong. You know the black velvet dress coat".

"Oh, yeah! I remember. I'm wearing mine too!" I told Amelia. But mine was actually not black but a soft off white color.

"Cool! They're perfect for tonight's chilly weather. Oh, I think their here!" yelled Amelia one last time before I heard her heels headed toward down stairs.

* * *

Amelia and I took one quick glance in the mirror to examine ourselves one last time, and then hurled ourselves to grab our mask, clutches, and our dress coats that Lyzel bought each of us from one of her shopping spree in Hongkong, and then went to meet the boys at the door.

When we reach the living room we heard the doorbell ring. Amelia and I walk to the front door. Look in the peephole, to make sure it was Sam and Tray before she opens the door. As soon as the boys saw us, their mouth went dangling wide open. They looked and went practically drooling in seeing the two of us. Amelia and I look and smirk at each other satisfied to the boy's reactions.

"Guys you might want to close that before a fly or something flew inside. Amelia quip to the boys.

The boys suddenly looked embarrassed by Amelia's teasing and quickly recovered themselves, shutting their mouths.

"You two look so beautiful". Sam and Tray said in unison, while ogling us.

We laugh when we heard them spoke in unison. I and Amelia also manage to say "thanks in unison, which had elicited with the four of us roaring with laughter and ending us with all smiling from ear to ear from our unified observation of how good everybody looks tonight. Then as if, I and Amelia were twins, had the same brain, we added and said "You two don't look so bad yourself either" then giggled. I have never seen Sam wore a suit before, and I'll admit he clean up really nice.

"We know that we can't chaperone you ladies the whole night, but now I'm thinking we should, even if we have to change in front of the supe knowledge impaired masses. You two are definitely going to be a trouble magnet tonight looking so scrumptious like that. Tray said then as if to prove his point he quickly walks his way to Amelia, snake his hand to her waist and pulled her for a kiss.

Sam went in and walk around me to examine my look closer. He surprises me by kissing my cheek and whispering on my ear.

"You look beautiful as always. That vampire better treat you well, because his one lucky bastard." Sam whispered to me in his not so everyday normal voice. It sounds really sensual that I don't actually know what to feel or say about Sam's action, and with that bitter sweet comment, so I opted in just saying a simple one word "thanks" and glance to Amelia and Tray before everything gets more awkward between us.

In my attempt to not to feel awkward with Sam, I had turn to my other friend's direction and immediately regretted it. I actually felt flushed when I saw Amelia and Tray displaying a very none PG, PDA. Correction! a really heated PDA. Tray's hand was now cupping Amelia's butt and kissing her feverishly. Amelia on the other hand, had wound her hands around Tray's hair and matching Tray's heated assaults on her. Sam had turn to face the other two when he probably notice my flushed face in seeing Tray and Amelia's heated make out session in front of me. Then Sam pretended to clear his throat and I too did the same when they didn't budge when Sam did it first. They seemingly not caring that their sucking each other's faces in front of us.

Amelia and Tray had finally stopped on their make out session not from our attempt to get their attention but probably from lack of oxygen. I rolled my eyes at the two of them, and playfully told them to get a room next time they decided to grope each other inappropriately in front of me or in front of everybody for that matter. Instead of being embarrass from their inappropriate display, they shamelessly both told me "what's the fun in that!" and to probe how shameless they were, Tray smacked Amelia's butt and she in return grope his and squeeze before they both wink at me and roared with laughter. I in turn just shake my head at their antics; walk out the door, the three of them not far behind, and off we went to the New Year's Ball.

* * *

The Lindgren's parking lot was already packed when we arrive at 9:40. Sam and Tray gentlemanly opens the door for Amelia and me, offering their hands while we came out the car. I grab my things and exited the car. Seeing a few people at the parking lot tying and already putting their mask on, before they headed inside, Sam offered to put mine, and I let him. I in return politely grab Sam's mask and insist in putting and tying it for him. Amelia put Tray's mask and then put hers too. While I was tying the ribbon on the back of Sam's head, suddenly my heart accelerated for no apparent reason. Tingly warmth sensation spread all over my body and I felt light headed. After that, the next thing I knew both Sam's hands is at the top of my shoulder and he was asking me "What did I said?" I in turn just mumbled an intelligently "huh?" because my mind is in a little haze and I just don't know what I just said or if I actually said anything. I don't know what happened, but before Sam had a chance to asked me again, Amelia already slink her arm around mine towing me to go inside, on our way, gushing how excited she is and how pretty the lights outside the mansion.

As we enter the Lindgren's mansion we were immediately greeted by Mr. Rivero, the 60+ years old butler of the Lindgren's or should I say the sheriff of area 5's butler. I like Mr. Rivero his always nice to me and with my siblings, but I noticed his a little cautious when Amelia is around. Anyway, so imagine my surprise when he didn't recognize us, he asks our names, when I'm positive that he knows us. For Amelia and I have been at this house fairly a few times now. Then I remembered, stupid me, we were wearing a mask! that's why probably he didn't recognize us. I showed him our invitation. After he had confirmed who we are, I told him Tray and Sam's name, our companion for tonight's event. He gestured for us to take off our coats to be handed to him. So Sam and Tray take their coats off and help us to take off ours, and then hand it to Mr. Rivero. I don't know If I just imagine it, but I thought I saw Mr. Rivero sniff Tray and Sam's coat before handing them to the other helpers around. Odd, I thought, and it's kinda rude if you think about it. I saw the helper delicately put our coats in the almost full long closet rack. Satisfied he finally fulfilled his duty he flashed us his brilliant smile and gesture for us to enter the familiar huge intricate double doors, where we can clearly hear the blasting of loud music.

I was so excited about the party that I forgot to put up my shield, so as soon as we enter the room I was immediately assaulted with the broadcast thoughts of the crowd.

_Oh who is that? More hot girls!_

_This place is huge!_

_I wonder who's that tall hot blond outside? Suck's though, he already has a date! I would have let him suck my blood and everywhere he wanted to suck on me._

_Shit! How am I going to be able to ditch this loser? I should have just gone by myself. Look at him is he epileptic!!? Why is he dancing like that!?_

_Look at that tight ass! _

_I wonder where this door leading? Oh. My. God!.......zzzzzzzzz_

_I heard Mr. Lindgren has a big surprise before the end of the night I wonder what it is?_

_Where to put this? Where to put this?_

In seconds that I forgot to guard my mind, I had unfortunately caught all of that. Every time I forgot my mental guard, I hear too much than I care about, so I quickly slammed up my mental shield. I wanted to enjoy the party. Not go crazy with these crowds thoughts swirling in my head. I glance around to examine the huge room. The floor to ceiling windows where artistically draped with gold and red fabric that shape like a mask. In the back of it was, illuminated with projected white and gold lights. Tables are draped with an off white, almost cream colored fabric with a red tapestry table runner and complimented with red chairs with a gold trim surrounded it. At the center of each table stands an elaborately design gold tall candelabrum with long vine prongs holding the candles. Tiny mask were intricately placed in between. The lighted candles was actually not a real candle but an electronic one, but had the same effect as a real candle. Hmmmm…I wonder why they didn't use a real one? At the very back of the room is a make stage, drape in red and the background was design with a huge gold and red masquerade mask. The stage was currently occupied by a DJ who's clearly having fun showing off his talent by impressing the crowd with his mixes and selection of songs. But the stage was also occupied with instruments, probably for the mystery guest band that Mr. Lindgren usually hired as a surprise. Cool, I can't wait! I wonder whose band is it this year. The center of the room which was the dance floor was dimly lit; the ceiling was full with floating balloon lights in white and gold. At the center of the dance floor was illuminated with red, gold and white projection light that shape like a mask and in the very middle projected the current time right now which is 9:55. I guess it will display later the countdown for the New Year. It's really cool.

* * *

A quick hour had past. I had met up with our host Mr. Frederick, Mrs. Astrid, when I spotted them when we first came in. We chatted with them for a bit, while per usual being glared at by Ashley the whole time. I introduced Sam and Tray to them but seemed unnecessary because they seem to already know each other. I wondered, do they already know them because they can sense that they were also supe? Or they had already met each other before? My only guess, it's possible, and probably yes to both guesses. I didn't got to ask Sam how they seem to know one another because no sooner for I and Amelia's liking, they had to leave after we got to only dance with them 3 times. After they left Amelia and I opted for indulging ourselves with some delicious looking finger foods while being served with some special bubbly goodness personally handing by Mr. Rivero.

"Compliments of Mr. Lindgren for the two lovely delectable ladies who he hopes having a good time tonight" said Mr. Rivero in his usual cheery voice then left us.

I tried to scan where Mr. Lindgren is, so when I spotted him I pull Amelia's arm to raise the flute in his direction to show him how much we're appreciating the champagne, and enjoying ourselves. I gave him my brilliant smile and I assume Amelia too because I saw him nod to the both of us before turning his attention to the tall blond guy that has two women slink both in his arm approaching him. I realized that said tall blond guy is the one who thought I wasn't aware that he was eyeing me from a distance a little bit ago. So is he one of Mr. Lindrgren's acquaintances?

The crowd suddenly erupted with deafening whistles and screams. My attention snaps to the stage at front, where I found one of my favorite bands was now occupying it. So I did what everybody was doing and joined in. When they started playing, in my unconcealed excitement, I had very eager, heavy placed my almost empty champagne flute than I intended at the closest table, and practically dragged Amelia to the dance floor. Poor Amelia almost accidentally drop the flute that she's holding when I grab her, but she impressively manage to down it, before she finally let me dragged her. This night is going to be an interesting night I thought, that's actually her third glass! And I can tell when she's getting a little buzz; she tends to get really rowdy. This night can actually turn out really bad. But I hope it wont, because despite the absence of a date and dance partner tonight, I'm really having a good time right now.

* * *

A few minutes later the music suddenly stops. And I saw Mr. Lindgren had parted the crowd. He was being followed by some vampires and heading to the make stage for the evening's New Year's party. The stage was occupied by a DJ whose has been the other source of entertainment tonight, with his awesome selection of songs. Mr. Lindgren steps up the stage and walks his way to the DJ to tell him something. The DJ nods his head and spoke in the microphone. After talking to the DJ, Mr. Lindgren then steps down at the stage to join his vampire friends.

Are y' all having fun tonight! The DJ holler to the crowd. The crowd blast with their loud yes's. Amelia and I yelled out our yes's too.

"Well I'm glad yah all sound like you are having fun so far, but I'm sure you will immensely enjoy the party more, once y' all heard what I'm about to say. The crowd clearly got curious and made their way closer to the stage. Amelia and I remained standing, leaning at the edge of a table, drinking another glass of champagne that again especially handed to us by Mr. Rivero. Everybody's attention was at the DJ whose talking on the stage. I on the other hand suddenly had that feeling that I was being watch, so I glance around and immediately saw the same tall blond guy 15 feet away staring at me. He was tall, blond and judging from the way he dressed he looks like a model that comes out from a GQ magazine with his tailored suit. I can tell that it's tailored specially for him and looked expensive, because it clung to every impressive built of his well formed body. I can't actually tell what his full face looks like because of the red and black mask that he was wearing, but judging from the exposed part of his face that I can see, he has a white alabaster skin, strong jaw line, narrow pointed nose, red lips, and slightly bearded chin. I look behind me to check if the guy was actually staring at me or maybe the person behind me, but seen nobody. The only closest person beside me is Amelia. I glance back at the guy and saw that he is now talking to one of the woman his with, who's wearing a red dress. The back of the female was to me so I can't actually see her face. I thought even if she glance back at me I wont probably recognize her or immediately know somebody here because everybody is wearing a mask. The women suddenly turn around and look on my direction also, as she did this my attention went to her. She eyed me up and down, licks her lips, then gave me a sly smile. Wait, she has a fang!? So she's a vampire, so the guy was probably a vampire too. I immediately tear my gaze at her, suddenly felt self conscious and frightened in seeing those descending fangs. I know I should be pretty used to seeing vampire's exposing their fangs by now. I decided to focus my attention back on the stage.

The crowd suddenly erupted into a fit of giggles and deafening whistles. Some yelled "You're the best Mr. Lindgren" and "you're awesome that's why we love you". Amelia on my side sounded eager and slurring a little bit, also had yelled "What errr.. you waiting for!!? Better, start it now!"

What is happening here? I thought. I definitely missed something. Then I saw a vampire step up on the stage and everybody went nuts and erupted in much louder deafening whistles. One of the female yelled "We need their mask off!" "We need to be able to see at least their faces. If were not allowed to see yet the whole package!" and "Shirts off is fine too!" A few female said before everybody went back to hooting and whistles.

I'm trying to pay attention and find out what everybody was screaming about but Amelia is distracting me by telling me some jumbled words about,

"This is an awesome…. New Years… Purrrr..ttty..Sooooooooooook! I think I'm sterrrting… to like vampire…..Mr. Lindgren. That's some thoughtful surprise! Oh cougars is going to fiiiiiiight...... for this one he has a cute ass!......... It's a gift that keeps on giving! Huh? Wait is that the right expression for it? Damn! I think I'm drunk Sook!" said Amelia loudly in my ear. Yah think! Yep! I know she is really drunk, especially when she started mixing and using words like cute ass, cougar, liking vampires, especially liking vampires and talking so damn loud.

"You think!? Amelia you've been downing your champagne like its tap water! Let's go to the restroom and get you cool down, splash your face with some water. And I think that's enough for tonight." I said and took the champagne flute away from her grasp.

"Hey!" said Amelia. I think she wanted to attempt to reason with me but she lost her footing and staggered forward. She's going to fall flat on her face to the floor but good thing I was there, and caught her before it happen. I can tell that, it sober her for a bit, she managed to tell me that she wanted to sit down for a bit because she's felt woozy right now, so I assisted her on a chair, as she sat down she put her head in her fore arm and stayed like that. I thought about getting her a drink, some water, and scan for Mr. Rivero. I saw him on the other side of the room so I told Amelia that I'll be back to get her some water.

I glance on the stage for a minute and saw the DJ, and a woman. The DJ points his finger to some guy in the crowd and said "sold! To the generous guy in the pinstripe suit, please walk up to Mr. Lindgren, and then get up here to claim your lovely date for tonight! Thank you for your generous donation to help contributing in restoring and rebuilding New Orleans.". So, they're auctioning people as a date, for tonight, to help in the restoration of New Orleans? That's a very thoughtful and clever idea! So, everybody who bid and wins in this auction not only will help in restoring New Orleans but also will enjoy themselves by having a date for tonight. I thought its a win win situation and indeed very clever.

* * *

I was striding my way back from getting Amelia bottled water, when I heard a commotion. I heard somebody yelled

"What about the tall blond guy over there!? I'll donate a $ 1000 for him!"

I'm already wearing a 3 inch pumps and I still tip toe on my shoes to find out if I was right on my guess of whose female voice I heard, said that. My guess was confirm when I saw Selah parting the crowd so she can get to the back and stop about 15 feet away from the tall blond guy who's been staring at me tonight.

To my horror and surprise I heard Amelia's voice from the table I've situated her earlier. I froze. Amelia raised her hand, repeated her statement and yelled,

"I'll give $1500."

What the f*ck are you doing Amelia!? I mentally thought. Before I can contemplate further, I heard Selah countered.

"$2000"

Then somebody yelled "$2300"

Selah countered it again for "$3000"

Then Amelia countered it for $3500. I wanted to stop Amelia. What was she thinking!? She's drunk!!! And she's f*cking has a boyfriend even if his not here! Wait; are they in serious relationship? Fudge! I'm not even sure! Nevertheless, she's drunk and shouldn't be participating in this auction, when her mind is clouded with alcohol! But for the love of me I was still and frozen in place! The bidding went on and on without a pause until it reaches to $5000 Selah had countered while shooting dagger's to Amelia with her eyes. Amelia just ignore her and yelled $5500.

Shit! I really need to stop Amelia. So I walk as fast as my heels allowed me, to get to her. And when I reach her I told her,

"What are you doing Amelia!

"Bidding"

"Haha. Very funny, not! That's a lot of money Amelia! And you are drunk! And…and I thought you don't like vampires!? And also you have a f*cking boyfriend remember!!! I said, trying to get her to see reason.

" Oh shush Sookie its for a good cause. I have the means, and it will greatly benefit my hometown. Besides don't think I didn't see you eyeing that big tall hunk of meat over there!"

"What!? I…I..I wasn't eyeing him! He was the one who's been eyeing me!" Argg…why did I blurt that out! it's completely irrelevant and counter productive in reasoning with her.

"Really!?"

"Seriously Amelia, Stop!"

"Shush! Sookie." Amelia said, then she waved me off. She f*cking wave me off and continued with her nonsense!

"$6300! Oh! Lookie Sook, have you noticed before what Selah does and looks when she's pissed? She twitches and she looks constipated! Hahhaha…Oh my! does she have a turret syndrome?"

She saw that I wasn't even the least interested and not amuse at all, even if she's talking about my least favorite person in the world here, still I wasn't amuse still she continued,

"A little clarification here Sook! I never said that I don't like Vampires. I'm just not fond of them….. but you do."

What?!!!

The last bid was for $7500 that came from Amelia. Nobody countered Amelia anymore so the DJ declared her as the date of the tall blond that's been staring at me earlier. But once again in my horror she corrected the DJ, pointed at me and said,

"No,no, not me, I'll pay, but my friend here will be the date of the tall blond hot guy over there." Amelia yelled to the DJ and pointed her finger to the said blond guy.

WHAT. THE. HELL!!!

I wanted to bite her fingers off and wipe off that drunken, stupid shit eating grin she was clearly wearing right now, instead I said "Thanks Amelia" sarcastically then added "for putting me on this spot! You know I have a boyfriend!"

"And his is not here! So lighten up Sookie, his only going to keep your company for tonight. And remember this is for a good cause. Seriously, I don't even know why I'm making elaboration here. Just enjoy Sookie! and your welcome." I didn't realize I'm still holding the bottled water until Amelia grabs it from my clutch.

"And thanks my dearest friend for the water! Love you" Amelia said one last time, and carried her annoying drunken ass to Mr. Lindgren's location.

I glance in the direction of the mentioned hot blond guy, and saw that his staring back at me. Why the heck he keeps on doing that!?

Suddenly Mr. Lindgren was up on the stage. Everybody's attention diverted to him.

"I think this crowd had just got carried away. Mr. Northman is only here as my guest. I apologize for misunderstanding, but he is not part of the fundraiser.

I sigh and mentally thank God after hearing that. But the mention of his name Mr. Northman reminds me of someone. I feel like I've heard that name before?.....hmmmmm Ah! Bill's boss! Sheriff Northman? I wonder if it's the same person? Probably. Suddenly I heard Mr. Northman spoke and broke me from my musing.

"But of course it will be fine with me and will be delighted if you're so only asked me to be included in the fundraiser Mr. Lindgren. It will be a great pleasure for me to help in contributing in restoration of New Orleans." I didn't realize, and in the blink of an eye, he was suddenly beside me. He took my hand, look at me and added "And it will be my pleasure to be your date for tonight Miss?" He waited for my answer, but after hearing his panty drench worth voice with slightly foreign accent, especially how he pronounces the word pleasure, my first thought is that hot, hot voice can't be good. Correction! It's good, but not for my well involved ass self with another vampire. Then I sigh, I f*cking sigh and told him my name " Stockhouse, My name is Sookie Stockhouse".

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Stockhouse" he said, then feathery brush his lips atop of my hand. Do you want to know what my second thought is? Tonight is going to be a long full of temptation night! Oh God please help me!!!

* * *

A/N; So what do you think?

I'm contemplating right now which POV I'm going to write for the next chapter. Maybe you can help me decide? Should I continue with Sookies? Or continue where we left off at Erics? Let me know;)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: OK I'm going to apologize now, then beg next. To all my readers, I apologize for not updating in a long time. There's no excuse, just not motivated, but I'm back now and will update this story every week.

Now off to begging. I'm begging for the life that is holy to please, anyone? I really desperately need a beta. So if anyone kind enough and has a spare time to proofread my work please, please, help me. Please PM me if you're interested.

As usual reviews are welcome and very much appreciated.

**Chapter 20**

Everyone's POV

'I should not have been surprised that the Viking with his two underlings in tow, had showed up at my New Years Ball,' Fredrik thought. After all, the Queendoms main players, the powerful infrastructure that made up Sophie Anne's Queendom, are always "supposed" to be welcome in his territory whether he likes it or not. The sheriffs' presence shouldn't be a surprise to him, but it is, because for the past 3 years that his been conducting and hosting these parties, vampire politics aside, even that its just a handful of times, ever since the Great Revelation, even once, the Viking never bother to bring his undead ass to attend his parties. Even the queens had bothered attending last year, with his child, and profusely enjoyed themselves. Also the other sheriff's had been. But this Viking never did, until now, and that rise an underlying suspicious in him that something is up.

For some peculiar reason, he found the Viking's presence skeptical. Hell, he didn't even feel this apprehensive when the queen and his child visit. But right now his instinct is telling him so, giving him a warning vibe, that if the vampire can feel queasy that's what his gut was doing right now in front of this Viking.

'Perhaps this peculiar feeling is a result of my elusive underhanded, diplomatic approached to both of my kinds, Fredrik continued on his train of thought, while doing his best on his job, trying to be the most gracious host of his party.

Fredrik is been playing both sides.

Yes, Fredrik is one of the few hybrids part fae/ part vampire. Some says the hybrids are devious, dicey and very unpredictable, for no one definitely knows which side they will be more inclined, but in Fredrik's case, his been equally pleasing and pulling strings on both sides.

Also, it didn't helped that Fredrik noticed, that the Viking is flat out been eyeing Sookie ever since his arrival at the party. So that adds up to his inner anxiety, from the Vikings presence. And what do you know, from all of the fucking guest, from all the entire human and supe attendee's, of course, the one creature that Fredrik was in charged of, appointed specifically by prince Niall to keep an eye on and protected, is the one the Viking will find as a good meal tonight. He can tell that the Viking is intrigued by her, judging by the not so subtle glances and curious look that the Viking's been throwing at Sookie, when the Viking probably thought he wasn't aware of and as though hasn't pick up on his interest on Ms. Stackhouse.

'Fuck! This can't be good, I must think of something to divert the Vikings attention, thought Fredrik. And that's exactly what he did. He informed the Viking of the private orgy that's also occurring in the second floor of his mansion aside from the activity of this main room.

"Sherriffs, why don't you take your entourages up to my homes second floor?" offered Fredrik, sheriff of Area 5.

Eric who seemingly can't help himself, but taunt his attention, stealing glances at the human who piqued his interest, while mingling and partaking in conversation to the vampires around him, divert his attention to the sheriff of area 5 and raised his eyebrows, indicating for the sheriff that he was listening and for the sheriff to continue, but before Fredrik explained about the orgy to the inquisitive Viking the other sheriffs pipe in.

"Oh! What kind of selections are we having this year?" Ask the excited petite blond, sherriff of area 4.

"Oh, I don't mind the selections from last year." said the sherriff of area 3 while licking his lips with anticipation remembering the intoxicating aroma of the room. Each one of Fredrik's chosen donors was amiable to him no matter how regular the blood taste like, as long as the fairies aroma is in the air everything in the room turn out delisciousssssssss. "As long as you still have the Fairy eu de perfume or their dust for me to snort and get high that's enough for me." continued by area 3 with a laugh and merry twinkle in his eyes.

In Pam and Felicia's astonishment and curiosity they brash fully ask simultaneously the first thought that pops in their head in front of their master and higher ranking sheriffs, " You have some fairy dust?" "You have their sweet essence? Pam and Felicia ask with uncontained awe and giddiness then suddenly look abash when they realize what they just tactlessly utter. So they bow their heads and mutter their apologies to their master and sheriffs who in return didn't seem to mind and laugh at the show of enthusiasm of the two young vampires.

"Oh! I know how you feel! right. Where the hell did he fucking get those stuff? I myself am very curious Fredrik? How and where do you get such indulgence? I am dying "again" to ask you, oh I don't know for a hundredth or so times now. Will you please humbly tell us the sources of this very delicious treats. It'll be our secret, said the sherriff of area 4 with a merry laugh and wink. Seriously trying to entice the sherriff to finally give in his secret sources that he wont disclose at all.

Fredrik's always excused is he doesn't know that said source. It was always merely an anonymous gift from anonymous source so he doesn't have a clue nor an answer on whom and why it's been given to him.

But of course Fredrik does know. It's a generous payment for his service to the half part of his kind, the safe keeping of the fairy prince's kin's and his very own land.

"You already know the answer to that Arla!" Fredrik simply said.

"I know! You don't know how and why its given to you but who are you to question such exquisite gifts, yada, yada,yada. Ok, I guess I'll just shut up and enjoy the perks of having to indulge it in your home. Arla the sherriff of area 4 commence when its clearly apparent that the sheriff, Fredrik will never disclose the sources at all, ever.

"I'm glad you understand Arla, Fredrik teasingly said to the vampiress. "Oh it almost absolutely slips my mind! Of course the Viking here had just now attended my party. He doesn't know what we're talking about."

"Father, if you don't mind, I'll be happy to escort Sherriff Northman. Allow me to bring out to him what the happening upstairs is" said Ashley, Fredriks child. Ashley with her vampire speed move to Eric side and waited for her maker's permission before making her next move. Inside she is itching and can't wait to really drag the Viking upstairs. She knows the legendary prowess of the viking in bed, and can't wait to experience it herself. She's is absolutely vibrating with giddiness just imagining an intoxicated Viking this will be sure one enjoyable big orgy.

"That is fine my child as long…" as soon as words left in Fredriks mouth not even finishing his sentence Ashley's arms is lock around Eric's arms together with two other female Vampire. Arla and Astrid. But Arla won when she tugged Eric to her side and the other vampiress loose their grip.

"My, my, my, are we going to have a fang fight over the Viking?" Chastised Fredrik to his wife and child clearly annoyed. His little outburst is ignored by the two vampiress who look like any moment might leap at the other sheriff who had a triumphant look on her face clutching Eric's arm.

Eric who just amused himself in this Vampiresse's antics holds his laugh. Bursting with his ego in witnessing even Fredriks bonded wife is clearly dying to fuck him, judging from those lust look in her eyes ever since her eyes found him in the crowd. Must be infuriating for him and undoubtedly embarrassing, maybe I won't have to end his pathetic existence after all. Maybe he'll just decide to do it himself, Eric thought.

Pam just rolled her eyes to the vampiress's lust to her maker. Fredrik's fucking wife even wanted to shag Eric shamelessly. From the lust look in her eyes since the first time she noticed her maker. There's no doubt about it, his pathetic child too. Oh my! Fang fight! Fang fight! Fang fight!, Pam chanted in her brain, wanting for it to happen.

One of the Sherriff decided to be orderly, saving the host's face; Fredriks face and spoke, to dissolve the undeniably brewing tension with vampiress.

"Come on Eric there's not much explanation needed. Its just one hell of fucking involved in a room full of especial selection of blood bags to indulge your insatiable appetite while getting high with Aroma de fairy and fairy savory essence. It's as simple as that." said Cleo the sheriff of area 3.

Everyone nodded their agreement and follow Cleo afterwards. Except Astrid and Ashley who has been called by a pissed off Fredrik for punishment for their insulting behavior to him.

Eric accepted the offer, he was curious of Fredrik's conduction of the said amazing party. He wasn't really that hungry at the moment. But the mention of the fairy concoction sweetened and piqued his interest. Who the hell is he to refuse such indulgence! But he, his child and Felicia, already had a sip before entering the main room, where the Ball is transpiring. Of course it was part of Frederick's compliments for the vampire attendees. The vampires manning the entrance have been specifically instructed to escort the vampire guest for refreshments before entering the ball. How clever and thoughtful of Fredrik? Eric mockingly thought. As for satisfying his other hunger, although he wouldn't mind joining the orgy and always delighted to participate with this kind of activities, tonight the presence of a certain intriguing blond human with some fucking gorgeous legs and amazing tits, is more appealing and currently forcefully, he can't possibly, but keep seizing his mind, which he made up, to charmed to satisfied his other need, hunger and possibly his bloodlust tonight after sending this sheriff in his final demise. But to down play his peculiar interest to the human and to not race a red flag on his plan for the sheriff, he accepted the offer.

What Eric didn't know about Fredrik's way of feeding the vampires ahead, is to minimize the temptation of vampires getting overwhelmed, avoiding accidental drainings in his parties, factions in his area. That was one of the things he wanted to keep in his area to stay on top on the AVL's good side, and also one of the reasons he has a lower number of draining' in his area, avoided bad attention to his kind, and in return liked by the locals and supported by few supe community in his area. Fredrik really knows how to play diplomatic, what he didn't know is his way of pleasing everybody will soon come to an end. He will soon be subjected to the consequences of his actions.

The vampires made their way to the second floor, Eric only for appearance purposes, crazy as it seems he decided not to partake, since once the deed is done everything in this house will be his anyway, to indulge himself whenever he wants. What he needed right now is to focus himself, observe and strategize. But he decided if Pam and Felicia wishes to partake at the orgy he will let them have a little bit of fun.

Felicia is musing a little bit with the night's events, specifically what had just happen earlier, about her master's strange behavior.

Pam was also thinking, what just happened earlier this evening. Pam remembers that she and Felicia were just trying to tell him if he had remembered to bring his mask, as this ball is a masquerade one. Then next thing she knows her maker fucking pushed her and Felicia with too much force; they went flying a few feet and had their asses knock down on the ground, for what sensible reason? Pam has no idea. She also remembered, noticing that Eric seem in a trance and his attention focused at the entrance of the mansion, and the next thing happened, had shocked her in disbelief followed by confusion. Her master didn't grace them any excuse or explanation for his actions afterwards. She had wanted to ask him what the fuck? But he had just shaken his head as if trying to clear his head and instructed them to follow him. 'I wanted to know, what the hell is all that about?

On the way up, Eric marveled once again on the intricate details of the Fairies once residence. Lots and lots of paintings hanged in the hallway walls', amazing marble statues of what the human referred and perceived as mythical creatures, the mural painting on the ceiling and the dramatic lighting which set a whimsical yet elegant ambiance. Eric was taking his time admiring his surrounding, taking his time which annoys the petite blond that is clutching in his arm.

"Come on darling Eric, you don't want to miss this." said the vampiress.

Eric untangle himself and make an excuse that he forgot and just now remember the queens request to call for some second in command business and the vampiress let go of his arm and decided to follow the other vampires as she can't wait any longer for Eric. So she follows Cleo who is clutched side by side with Pam and Felicia.

Pam and Felicia stop for a second to glance at their master. Once they gather his approval they went ahead and walk with the other vampires. Pam is reluctant and is torn between joining the orgy or following his maker. 'Is he really turning down an orgy? And from the sounds of cries and moans coming from the door it must be an amazing Orgy. So what the hell is wrong with her maker? Pam thought. She was dumbfounded with Eric's behavior, but before she can decide, the intricate doors opens and a wonderful aroma wafted her and Felicia's senses. A very delicious smell eliminated Pam's hesitations; as quickly as the doors opens, then they got inside, it shot behind them loudly, like a vault sealing closed in a bank. She joined the wad of body's spread everywhere on the biggest bed she and Felicia had ever seen. They were so focus on the intoxicating smell and the scene played before them.

The room is a little bit cloudy, kinda like in a very faint mist. The mist, that no doubt carrying the wonderful smell of delicious fairy scent. Well, vampire + fairy scent equals to fucktastic orgy! And that's what happening on the second floor. Even with the absence of the fang poppin', lickin' good fairy blood the scent is enough to make this one hell of an orgy in any vampires mind.

Eric left in the hall, admiring his surroundings, thought about the inexplicable incident that had happened to him at the parking lot of the mansion. The weird sensation that ghosted his entire body, resulting in him, undergoing to a trancelike state, and unknowingly ended up knocking down Pam and Felicia on their ass's. It really bugs the hell out of him. His mind convoluted, couldn't come up with any viable explanation. One minute he was feeling that odd sensation, then the next thing he knows, Pam and Felicia were fucking sitting at the parking lot pavement, with their mouth agape, in total shocked on what he unknowingly done. He tried to run his fingers in his hair in frustration, that he couldn't come up with any explanation, a habit he associated when he gets agitated and frustrated, but quickly drop his hand when he remembers that his hair is smoothly bind at his nape with leather. A painting caught his attention, momentarily distracted him from his thought. It's a painting of an angel sitting naked cross legged, her womanhood concealed by her crossed legs, her arms hugging her legs closely to her. Tendrils of long blond hair hang at both sides of her shoulders. Her face hidden between her knees; the top of her head the only visible. Her beautiful big white and gold wings are gathered in her back, the tips dipping to a pool of blood, bodies gathered and piled up around her, and that's what caught his attention. Upon observing the painting, he somewhat felt an odd ache to his long dead heart. His hand inadvertently touched the painting, and the ache in his dead heart intensified, followed by a very painful dread and helplessness, then an image of Angeluina appeared in his mind, he quickly withdraws his hand, as if the painting suddenly burned him. "What the fuck!" Eric blurted shocked and looked at his finger tip wide eyed, but before he can contemplate what just happen, his phone started ringing. What an odd night this night turning out to be.

He stops at an arch window terrace at the second floor over looking the party, occurring at the first floor, and seriously watching the women who he been eyeing with undeniable curiosity. He flips his phone and waited for Compton to speak.

"I'm at your disposal tonight. I've got the queens direct orders to assist for whatever you have in mind for me to do. I'll be there in less than an hour." said Bill Compton and waited for Eric's acknowledgement.

Eric, simply replies with "I'll see you soon" shut his phone and continued his gazing at blond beauty laughing and talking to the witch. He stayed eyeing her, trying to figure out

what's with the human that he found fascinating, hanging around at ease with his kind and other supernatural beings? Well, suddenly, it popped in his head, being this interested on somebody; he thought 'Well, that's a first'.

Eric thought fangbangers, ok humans in general, also hang around with his kind and other supe beings, but the difference is this particular human is being obviously treated well and favorably, if what Fredrik thought, Eric didn't detected or noticed, special treatment to this girl is any indication. 'What is she?' Eric mused.

Bill heading to Bontemps drove like a maniac. His maker Lorena, on the back sit, currently busy snacking on a brunette human woman, wiped her mouth with her hanky and addressed Compton.

"Stop the car!"

Bill, without question, helplessly obeys his maker, and pushed his feet on the break, stopping the car in a screeching halt. The convoy cars, containing 15 other passenger vampires slammed their brakes in accordance to his halt. He looks in his rearview mirror and watches his maker opened the passenger door, where the almost drained glamoured human was sitting. His maker unceremoniously kick the unconscious human out from the car with total abandon, then closed the door back, readjust her gown, open a compact and reapply her lipstick.

Without missing a beat, Bill resumed driving. He resume thinking the nights impending affair, an uneasy anxiety roiled in him, he got anxious.

A half an hour had passed, he called Pam to him. Pam and Felicia descended down the stairs, and joined him. He noticed their hair were now both elegantly twisted in a bun. The two of them are rosier than before, with a very faint smell of sex and fairy scent. Eric leans closer to Pam's neck, inhaled deeply, and confirms that it was indeed a fairy scent. His eyes dilated, joined by a painful hard on but quickly become alert when he heard that beautiful laugh again coming from that blond woman.

Pam started telling Eric all about the orgy at the second floor, with the fairy mist and all the pretty skilled blood bags, how dismayed she was because they coerced her and Felicia to take a shower after, before they can come out there, which she really didn't want to. She wanted to wear the fairy scent all night. Then she stops talking when she noticed Eric really not paying attention to what she was saying and follow his gaze to once again to the leggy blond with big tits. Oh, Eric, Eric, Eric, Pam chant playfully in her mind. She give the blonde a once over and also like what she saw if her fangs popping out is any indication. That is definitely his type, but the question is why he hasn't glamour her yet to join them. They been stealing glances the whole night but his maker fucking haven't done what his supposed to have done by now. Which is to glamour her to join them or for Pete's sake just fucking used his charmed to join them. Surely that isn't very hard, so what is he waiting for? Then he remembers his maker doesn't approach anybody who is not important enough no matter how pretty the blood bag is. Must I always be the one to serve his food? Sometimes I thought, he just turn me to do this very menial task of picking and serving his fucking meal but like a sucker and good little child of his, I decided might as well do the did,

"Master do you want me to fetch your happy meal now?" Pam said playfully to Eric chuckling a little to her analogy.

Eric thought about it for a bit, shook his head and replied,

"Not yet. We still have important matters to tend to. Compton will be joining us soon."

When the auction started the three vampires engage themselves with not so inconsequential conversation like Eric asking Pam about the faint fairy scent that she's wearing, clearly oblivious the first time Pam was telling him about it, his brother's unexpected visit, asking Felicia the task that he had ask her to do before leaving New Orleans, just passing time, till it's time for them to do what they came there for in the first place.

Suddenly a human. Woman? Eh, flatchested woman, emerges on the mass of attendees, pointed at Eric and claimed to bid for him for $1000. When Eric heard that, he had been annoyed, but quickly dissipates and turns to amusement when he saw the witch friend of the busty leggy blond who's been clearly drunk, judging by the slur of her words starts raising her hand to fight in bidding for him. In the corner of his eye, he saw the blond start sauntering her way to her friend and although the blond and the witch started talking quite far away for him to hear their conversation, with also in addition the noises around from people talking and bidding for him, he had caught some of it. The blond was arguing and reasoning to her to stop bidding, which the witchy ignores and continued bidding for him.

The end result was fucking amazing, Eric thought. He decided that the witch is the most amusing, and very helpful, generous drunk witch he had ever known, and also stupid. Not only she had generously contributed in restoring New Orleans If that's what really Fredrik intended to use the money that had been raise tonight, the witch had also manage for him to study and observe this curious blond human for him to determine what is she and what is it about her that made her special to be given favorable treatment by the supes and most importantly the witch secured a fucking meal for his bloodlust later. What a lovely treat indeed.

**Sookie's POV**

"Ms. Stackhouse."

"Ms. Stackhouse."

"Mr. Northman, is Ms. Stackhouse alright?"

If being caught by this New Years Ball's, every pair of eyes, watched me, been mesmerized at the guy in front of me, who has a dazzling pool of deep blue eyes, part playful/seductive smile that his wearing right now, which clearly easily spell out trouble, and my name being called a few times, and not being able to hear nor response to it, was not you will considered embarrassing as hell, then I don't know what is, because that's what exactly had happened to me, and how I felt. This never happened to me before. I've been around countless gorgeous models, but have never displayed and act this enthrall and tactless dumbstruck about a guy. And for Pete's sake I haven't even seen his whole face and I was already scattered brain. Which made me question, is he glamouring me? Surely I would know if he started to play his mind trick on me as I now know the feeling when somebody is trying to influence their will on me, thanks to Bill. But I wasn't feeling any of that influence at all. And did I mention this is embarrassing as hell?

Mr. Lindgren apparently has been calling my name a few times now, for how long? I have no idea. I was only brought back to earth by two cool hands atop my shoulders; I shivered, felt a cool breath, whispering in my ear,

"Ms. Stackhouse, are you alright?" whispered Eric in Sookie's ear.

"Huh?" I mumbled intelligently. Great, I thought. I heard him chuckled with my displayed of what I consider very odd behavior for me, but apparently gave amusement to the sex dripping voice Mr. Northman.

"I said, are you alright Ms. Stockhouse? He repeated, his amusement is very apparent. I once again found myself responding a very articulate of me, one word,

"Yah"

"She's alright Mr. Lindgren" replied Mr. Northman to Mr. Lindgren.

"Alright, as I was saying, I just wanted to clarify some things before we all continue our celebration this evening. Are you fine with being Mr. Northman's date tonight? I understand your friend Ms. Broadway here was the one who bid and won a date with Mr. Northman, but she explained to me that you will be substituting for her as Mr. Northman's date tonight. So my question is, Ms. Stackhouse, are you in agreement with this?"

The right question is, did I agree with all of this? "No". Did I want to further embarrass myself, Amelia, and possibly even Mr. Northman, by refusing? Well the answer is, "No", but maybe for Amelia "Yes", for putting me on this spot. But the thing is, even if I refuse to be her substitute, there's no fucking back fired going to happen to Amelia, because after all, she's only going to be perceive as a good citizen who bid in wanting to contribute for a good cause, and who give her bestfriend an opportunity to spend the company (I refuse to call it a date) of a vampire Adonis replica for just only a few hours tonight. Even if that said best friend has a boyfriend. I will look like an ungrateful friend, and possibly hurt Mr. Northman's feelings in the process, no matter how politely I decline. Even though I'm positive once I refuse the opportunity to spend Mr. Northman's company, somebody will gladly step in for me in a heart beat, but as I said some unnecessary damage will be done. And also another question is, am I really willing to miss this opportunity as well? So to avoid being in the awkward spotlight I had agree to it and told Mr. Lindgren I'll do it for the good cause.

'Yah right, keep telling yourself that Stackhouse.' Convince yourself that it has nothing to do with the hedonistic male in front of you, she thought.

The music starts playing again and everybody continued dancing like before. The dj decided to play a slow dance, Hero by Enrique Iglesias which is one of my favorite artists. I have met him before. He is gorgeous too, but not probably as hot as this guy infront of me. He has a panty dripping voice though, like this one in front of me. Great, I was starting to compare every single attribute of Enrique to this guy and next thing I know I'll be doing it to every single guy I know. (Argggggg…) Speaking of the guy I'm having internal monologue about, was now unsurreptitiously clasp his hand to me, while his other hand had snake lower to my back, he had pulled me, securing me closer to him. We started swaying to the rhythm of the swoony Latino voice of Rique's song, his eyes intent on me, as if studying me, he spoke,

"So Stackhouse eh? You have quite a curious and very unusual name." he stated.

"Yah, most people who learn my name often told me that" I replied blushing with his intense gaze, then was surprise when he twirls me around. I was now facing away from him, my back on his chest, which felt good. I mean really good. You know what else is good and intoxicating is the scent of him. I very subtly inhaled as he continued making conversation and whispered in my ear,

"In all my existence I only knew one other Sookie. A little girl I met in the 90's. Do you happen to know somebody name Sookie Hale?" he asked and I stiffened. Sookie Hale, the name I used to use when I was a little girl because I hated to use my real last name, which is Stackhouse, my abandoning father's last name. Ok, calm down Stackhouse. You don't know why he knows your old rebellious name for yourself, when you we're young.

He probably felt my rigidness and twirl me back around, so I was now facing back to him. He went back studying me looking me intently in the eyes which I unabashedly didn't avoid, refusing to clue him how his presence and closeness in a very short time is inexplicably, keep stirring that attraction I felt for this guy in a dangerously and uncontrollably alarming rate. So keeping myself in check, since I really didn't know how he knew my rebellious childhood name for myself, so I choose to keep quiet and waited for him to elaborate, but as the silence stretched, looking back at him he didn't have to elaborate. I got the self realization of who he is. It all clicked in and I didn't know whether to be perturbed? Embarrassed? Or laugh to myself of how coincidental this situation is, if I was right on my guess who I thought this guy is. Those bright blue eyes, long blond hair, probably shoulder length if you untie the leather bound, the same exact color as mine, very tall.

I stop using Sookie Hale when I was 11 so it couldn't be any tall blond hair from any modeling agencies I've worked from. So it could only be the one person… I thought. Eirikr Nordmann? Could he really be? but I thought I heard Mr. Lindgren call him Mr. Northman? Crap! Nordmann, Northman why does it seem to rhyme and sounded the same? Crap! Crap! Crap. This can't be happening! This can't simply be happening!

He must have seen what ever the hell of confirmation or clue he was searching for, that I maybe, must be, the naïve, infatuated little girl who had a serious crush on him. Good memory by the way, if I might say out loud. I guess I made a big impression on him? Well this is just great! My childhood infatuation what do you know, is one vampire apparently, that's why he doesn't have thoughts filtering my brain at that time. My gaping and musing was subdued.

He started laughing, a full on belly laugh, which I humor myself and laugh with him, even though inside I was embarrassed as hell.

"Sookie Hale" he said. "You are the adorable little Sookie Hale" he continued laughing.

1998 New Orleans Palace hotel

The reception area is not as busy at 6 pm, 3 hour past the check-in time, just few humans checking in.

Eric was in downtime mode, lounging on a sofa, in New Orleans Palace Hotel/ The Queens headquarters, while waiting for Pam to come back from fetching some paperwork in his office for him, which he needed to take for his sheriff business in Mississippi. His eyes closed, leg fully stretch crossed atop the other.

After spending time going strolling from Audubon aquarium, horse riding at Equest, and eating at Pizza d' Italia the triplets are exhausted. They are ready to crash down at Grandma's hotels choice, New Orleans Palace Hotel. So Adele followed by Jason who's rolling in 2 luggage bags went to the check-in desk area to book a room for 3 days. Lyzel having been grossed out from every public restroom went to the closest restroom with a serious run, as she can't hold her pee anymore. Sookie really exhausted from their activity today, walk away to look for a place to sit. She found some sofa sits at the lobby lounge area, seated, and that's where she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen, lounging with his head position awkwardly at the sofa, which Sookie thought really not suitable for his size. His a mountain of a man. Sookie watch him a few minutes and file down to her mind that the man hasn't move at all, even just a single twitch, nada. She thinks he wasn't even breathing! And the other thing that she notice is, she can't hear anything from his thoughts, but she can tell that there is still a pattern of the mans brain registering through her mind but there is no sound, image, words of any kind coming from his brain, which made Sookie panic that there something wrong with the man. Oh my God! Is he dead?(haha) Sookie thought. So she got up from her seat, walk to the man lounging 15 feet away from her.

Sookie touched her palm, cupping Eric's faced and hover over him. Although, she felt his face was really cold she didn't move her hand away and watch him for a little bit before she spoke.

Eric who had felt somebody's hand, without his permission caressing his face, for some very odd reason didn't react with his vampire instinct, which is to be alert, severe the limb and inflict pain to the person who dare touch him without his consent. He remained calm, felt peaceful and content to whomever caressing his cheek. He even leaned in closer to Sookie's touched. He didn't become alert to open his eyes until he heard a little girls' voice started speaking.

"A…um ….Are you alright?" said Sookie in her unsure voice. She withdraws her hand to the man's face when she saw him open his eyes, which she thought the color was really pretty. The man then sat upright and bore his eyes to her.

Eric, who opens his eyes and sat upright, focus his pool of blue eyes to the young girl in front of him, with two big sky blue eyes, long thick lashes, long curly blond hair secured by two white big bows on both sides of her face. She has a small and very pretty face, and really looks like an adorable porcelain doll. His guess is she's between 8 or 9. Normally, he wouldn't care at all not answering this girl, but for some reason his in a very good chatty mood, so he decided to talk to her.

"Well, pretty girl do you have a habit of touching and speaking to strangers. Didn't anybody told you it's not safe to talk to somebody you do not know?" He told her partly teasing her and partly serious. Although for some odd reason this little girl touching him, doesn't bother him, the point is she still touch him, talk to him and was not even the tiniest afraid of him. Even if humans doesn't know vampires exist yet, but with his height, physique and all, most people are intimidated by him specially kids like this one. But this girl just shrugged and answers him without blinking or any hint of tameness.

"Well, I'm Sookie Hale" Sookie said, and then extend her hand. "There, I'm not a stranger anymore to you" She added with a laugh. She decided she wanted to get to know this handsome man. He looks like the prince charming from her fairytale books. And she liked him; she can't read his mind so she felt peaceful in her head, so she decided he will be her very own Prince Charming.

Eric just looks at the girl and her extended hand in disbelief. Is this kid for real? Eric thought.

When Sookie realize the man was not going to shake her hand she dropped it, and continued to make conversations with him.

Eric, who had his laptop bag in his side, started taking it out to pretend like his going to be busy so the little girl will shoo away. He started switching it on and thinking why the hell Pam is taking so long? Then when the computer is already on, he doesn't really know what to do with it. He actually doesn't feel comfortable working his personal business stuff in his laptop in public, so he opted for playing solitaire. He just prayed that when the girl see's that his busy and not interested to talk to her she'll take her leave. Where the hell is the parent of this kid? Why aren't they watching their own damn kid? Eric thought.

But Sookie who can tell that the man was trying to ignore her, doesn't give up yet, in finding out her prince charmings name. She move to sit beside Eric and sat down really close to him, that's when she saw him playing her favorite computer game.

"Oh! You're playing solitaire. I love solitaire game. Actually, I'm quite good at it. If you don't know how to play it I can teach you if you want." Sookie said enthusiastically.

Eric looked at the little girl and tried to glamour her to get away from him, but to Eric's dismay and in utter shocked it didn't work. She just continues smiling at him and waiting for his reply, really oblivious and unaffected. By this time, there's some human now hanging around the lobby. Eric who's afraid the girl might started crying and causes a scene if he scolded and shooed the little girl, groaned in frustration then sigh and finally gives in, nodding to the little girl to give his consent to teach him. He just hopes that her parents will show up soon.

Sookie, the pretty girl started became really animated teaching him where the cards supposed to be put and lay down, in the right order. He pretended he was listening the whole time. A long time had passed but in reality it's only been less than 10 minutes had passed, from the first time he had talk to this pretty kid.

Eric was deep in thought trying to come up an answer on why he can't glamour this pretty kid. The closeness of this kid, in a very peculiar way was calming to him, he felt contended sitting beside her. Her scent was also very calming to him. What is this kid? She looks 100% human just probably comes from very good looking breed. Her scent oozes familiarity to him but he can't pinpoint the smell. Maybe humans invented this particular perfume for kids now? And he had smelled it before? I can't really tell because I was never around kids that much. Still being unaffected with glamouring is the big question. Why? And How? He inhales her scent deeply once more, and suddenly he has an urge to wrap his arms around this little girl, to hug her tightly close to him. Eric stiffened and sat upright. What the hell?

In his panic for what had just came in his mind after inhaling her scent, he answers the girl's question with complete abandonment and total honesty.

"What is your name?"

"Eirikr Nordmann"

"hmmm…Eirikr Nordmann" she repeated with total finesse like she's been speaking his name for a millionth time and perfected it.

Pam and Chow walk in normal humanely pace and approach her master who is amusingly sitting side by side with a very pretty little girl. Her master was looking at the little girl with a really confused look, while the little girl was tapping buttons in Eric's laptop. Eric must have sense her presence so he composes himself, shift his attention to her and Chow and act like there's nothing so bizarre about him sitting with the little girl beside him playing with his personal laptop?

Sookie heard her Gran and her siblings, now looking for her, so she started taking her leave, but before she leave she gave Eirikr a kiss on the cheek and said "I have to go. See you later" then walk away from the three stunned vampires.

Pam was the first one to laugh and tease Eric about his sweet little human girlfriend it's so adorable, she said. And very odd, so uncharacteristic of Eric, she thought, but nonetheless amusing that she found it quite pleasing to tease Eric about it.

Chow tries his harder to reign not to laugh along with Pam. In his effort his eyes was threatening to secrete blood, so to not be subjected with the Viking's wrath of being making fun of, he excuse himself and went to fetch the car they will be driving tonight to the airport to head to Mississippi for a 5 night business trip.

Eric shut his laptop with too much force, it broke. The few human's around look at him, which he completely ignored. So much for not attracting attention, he thought later. He tosses the laptop to Pam and told her to shut the fuck up and to pick up his spare laptop in his home.

Every pair of eyes watched him head out the lobby door, with Pam following not far behind like a good little minion, who is still snickering from the image of the Viking with a little girl perched in his side. It was a picture of innocence and gentleness and too humanely moment for a vampire that she had never in a million years will fathom to witness. It was so opposite for what you would describe a thousand year old vampire like Eric, it's just too funny!

Sookie's POV continuation at the Ball

We had attracted too much attention laughing like a loon. Well, he was laughing like a loon, so we tried to hold it down, well again, at least I stop laughing with him because after all he was laughing at me. Probably remembering the image of myself, as a love struck little girl. My face got heated. He was still laughing at me. Then he started chanting my name,

"Sookie, Sookie , Sookie my little… ahem!" he feign to clear his throat then continue with his mocking chant. "My now all grown up admirer" he said then continued laughing twirling me around scrutinizing me.

"Well look at you! I must say you grow up really quite a looker." He said, without losing a beat, he caresses my cheek, then he pulled me back really closed to him, he continued, "And no doubt have a lot of man competing for your attention, my Sookie"

I refuse to be making fun of. I was a little girl at that time; you can't blame me for having a crush on a gorgeous man. So I told him defensively and tried to pry myself, to give me some much needed distance from his hedonistic body and his swimmingly manly scent that made you really want to lick him and rub yourself on a very delicious way. Arggggggg… get it together Stackhouse. You have a boyfriend remember, I thought giving myself a serious pep talk.

"Well, Mr. Nordmann or is it Mr. Northman?"

"Neither, just call me Eric"

"Eric? not Eirikr?"

I noticed he went rigid, a confuse look in his eyes. And his forehead crinkle for a bit I thought for a second that I was wrong, that it wasn't him. But then he said,

"I haven't use that name in over my 1000 years as vampire. I'm now known and used, Eric Northman"

Weird. Then why did he give that name to me when I was a little girl if he hasn't used it in a thousand years. Wait did he said a thousand years? I looked at him to see if he was serious…he was over a 1000 year old? No wonder Bill referred him old as dirt, but before I got sidetrack I said,

"Well Eric, let me clear something, first never use the possessive pronoun word to anyone or anybody that you have no entitlement. So drop the "my Sookie". I said quoting with my finger to emphasize his wording, "My Sookie.". "It's Soooooookie to you. Two it is "Was"…." Wassssssssss" your admirer." I said correcting him.

"Huh! So you are admitting you admire me." Then I thought I heard him mumble "but you will be mine Sookie".

"And don't be so sure on the past tense my darling I'm actually quite popular and admirable by the opposite sex. Well, I can honestly say not just the opposite sex; just look at that guy over there."

I follow his gaze and saw a guy actually blow him a kiss. Ok I have no doubt that he has that effect. I myself was also seriously subjected to that, but if he thought I'll admit that one to him well…that will never happen, after all he is having the company of the former Victoria Secret Model, Sports Illustrated swimsuit cover of 07, and face of various product ads and billboards before I had quit all of it 3 years ago, for my very own line, the Stackhouse's very owned business.

A very short silence occurs, but his eyes continued to watch me. Then he broke it by saying,

"Well, Sookie you don't seem surprise to find out I'm over a thousand year old."

"I already know that you are old, Bill told me. What I didn't expect and was surprised that you are more than a thousand year old."

"Bill? You meant Bill Compton?

"Yah, he is my boyfriend actually, and you're his sheriff right?"

"Ok, the lame Bill Compton is your boyfriend? Really? . tsk.. So Bill's been mouthing me and area business too…and to a human? tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Not smart, not very smart of him." he said while shaking his head in disapproval.

I clamp my mouth, realizing I just revealed that Bill had told me about their secret vampire/hierarchy world, which I was forbidden to know everything about because I am merely human its no business of mine any of their vampire business.

I thought quickly on how to explain how I know about him and his title in the vampire hierarchy. I really didn't want my boyfriend to get in trouble with his sheriff so I tried to reason.

"Um…Eric..I..Bill …I meant Bill did told me things about you guys but only because I forced him to tell me, because I accidentally answer his phone one time, and you were the caller…and..you kinda the one actually who mouth off about your queen, without making sure that you were actually talking to the right person, and I found your title as sheriff at Bill's cellphone's caller ID so please don't get mad with my boyfriend. He just done it….out of" I thought for a second and continued, "He just told me because the circumstances came up for an explanation when you actually started yelling at my boyfriend…well actually at me, because I was the one who accidentally answer his phone, I hope you don't get mad at Bill…I hope you understand Eric why he did it."

When I finish my reasoning, seeing him wince every time I mention Bill as my boyfriend, I held my breath, and tried to calm myself, remembering Bill telling me that if anybody besides him know that I know the logistics of the vampire hierarchy, and since my mind for unexplainable reason is not susceptible to their mind tricks, (yes I found out that I'm the lucky one or the unlucky one for this matter, the one who they cannot subject with their every whim, (yah lucky me huh?) using their horrible vampire essence mind tricks, so the alternate solution is death for me.) I don't know if Bill is really serious when he told me that, it seems so cruel to just deliberately end someone's life just by knowing even tiniest bit of what Bill referred as their vampire business. I still don't understand this very dark nature of vampires that some of my friends is been trying to warn me, because every vampire I had ever acquainted seem nice to me. But If Bill was right, and my friends were right, I sure hope that I will not find out tonight, or seriously, ever.

By this time I noticed there are two vampire dancers; gracefully glided in the middle of the dance floor. The whole room parted for the two vampires, dressed really lovely, complementing each other like a couple.

Eric who's staring at me the whole time I was ranting my reason suddenly grin, a fucking shit eating grin, and told me the most change of subject in the history of well, changing a subject.

"I know you're a really very good dancer Sookie, I've seen you dance earlier." Yah I noticed you been watching and staring at me, Sookie thought.

"Come on Sookie. Dance with me." he said with mischievous smile, and without giving me time to refuse, pulled us in the middle, with the two vampires at the limelight. Now, we're also inside that limelight, the crowd of attendees surrounding us. I guess me and Bill are off the hook?

Then a very sensual song replaced Rique's song.( Valentine Tango by the twins) "Oh hell it's tango" , I internally groaned. Tango is a very sensual and passionate dance.

So I was off the hook, but placed in another very bad tempting situation of dancing with the man I been trying my hardest not to be tempted to have my way (because I'm so not going to cheat on my boyfriend). But If I'm really being honest with myself, my will is seriously starting, gradually threatening, to snap just by Eric's closed proximity and just by looking into those pool of blue orbs of his, which I might add, really intensely focus on me right now, Crap! It's just a dance right? Just a simple dance, I said internally giving myself a pep talk, convincing myself.

In the corner of my eye, without further ado, the two vampires started dancing, sensually. The women walk cat like to the male vampire and when she reach him, she turn around with her arms outstretch high above her head, swayed her body really close, her back rubbing to the man's chest, while the man run both his hand from the tips of her fingers to her shoulders, down to her waist then twist her around facing him leaving the woman's thigh hooked from one of the man's hand. I thought, they're good, really good and those moves were freaking hot. My inner competitiveness in dancing is threatening to come out, the only thought holding me back is my internal monologue that this dance personally is to sensual for me, to perform with the person, one, who is not my boyfriend. Two not a really closed friend of mine, three I don't know about, besides being my youthful infatuation and Bill's sheriff. Lastly, who I'm honestly, seriously, undeniably attracted to. But for some peculiar reason, and very hard to comprehend, I felt like I know him, even though I really don't, besides being my youthful infatuation and knowing very little information about him from Bill, I really don't know anything about him. But the few things that I learn about him with my senses, from a very short time, seem enough to send me really wanting him though. I had been fighting my best, ever since I started interacting with him. His beautiful pool of blue eyes, masculine scent and closeness spoke odd comfort and familiarity to me, making me very hot and really bothered. It's really wrong for I already exclusively involve with another vampire, and that said vampire was even one of his subordinates. So double no-no.

I don't know if I can do this, I don't know if I should do this. I mentally try to rationalize my situation. Professional dancers perform this all the time with strangers, I thought. I was refrained from my internal monologue with Eric telling me,

"Come on Sookie, let's put their moves to shame" he said with a smirk, and then he surprisingly grip my right hand and press it firmly with his, while his other hand slipped on hallow of my back. One of his leg step backward, which made me lean closer to him, then he extract himself back, pivot his right leg and move his left foot backwards gracefully again but with a precise tug of his arms that made me lean in closer to him than ever, our chest touching, his right knee bent in between my legs, we ended up cheek to cheek.

My heart accelerated with this much closed contact. I felt a smug smirk appears on his lip. I don't know but after doing his impressive moves I can't help myself but be turned on. My entire internal monologue flew away out of my head. Then a slow grin creeps on my face. I was really impressed on how he moves lithely, right on the beat of the sensual tango music. His proving to be a great dancer and I find it really hot, that my southern bell region throbs with the knowledge of a very hot dancing partner in front of me. So just like the sucker that I am for a guy who really knows how to move, I did what I shouldn't done if I had think wisely, I leaned closer to his ear and whisper in what I thought my inner seductress voice "oh, is that all what you've got, Eric?"

I felt him shivered, and right to the beat of the music I lift one of my legs and slowly graze it on the back of his leg and tap him with my calves on the back of his knee before pivoting it back to my original position, but not without arching my back for effects. Well, apparently that's all the confirmation that Eric needed to know that I can match his moves, so he pull as together and then we started our duel on tapping and grazing each others legs, parts of our bodies brushing riskily, sending my heart in overdrive. Eric is an exquisite dancer. His intense gaze and lithely maneuvers really turned me on, and had fueled my passion of dancing into a high new level, I mean in a really high new level, like I felt really high, brains in a haywire, brain chemicals releasing alarmingly, sending me into a frenzy of pure undiluted lust, and awe to the person I'm dancing with. And because I know that he was stronger, and can move gracefully than a normal guy, coz he is a vampire, the Idea really encourage me to do, what my mind thought very risky and also "risqué" moves in complete abandon.

In complete synchronization with the music, I slid my right leg backwards, dipping my self really low. Eric pulled me up from the floor with a tug then spanned me around once, with a deliberate halt, my back was on him, I bounce on the balls of my fit and hooked my right leg at the back of his thigh like an anchor, then slowly lifted my other leg right above our heads, the crowd erupted with whistles and round of applause, and I saw Eric's eyes dance with merriment and what I comprehend was awe with my moves.

Completely empowered with the applause I continued to show off my awesome dance moves, with Eric's encouragement and amazing guidance. We were so engrossed in our flirtation. Yes, I was flirting back to Eric, that we didn't notice that the number of guest dissipated. I don't know what compel me to suddenly yank Eric to the side but I did, sending him a few feet away from me. I look to Eric's eyes a look of bewilderment is communicating back at me. A searing pain started in my shoulder, I touch that part and saw blood on my fingertips and before I utter the word, "OH SHIT! I got shot!," I heard the unmistakable clicking sound of every vampires fangs descending around me, and my blood run cold. Fear grips every nerve of my body. Looking to the faces around me, there's no doubt in my mind, I was freaking sure that I'm in big trouble. It even crosses my mind that I might actually even die tonight.

Beta, beta, beta. I'm so freakin' needed a beta. :-(


	21. Chapter 21

A/N : Wohoo! Update within a week. I'm sticking to my promise. Posted still sans beta. Wanted beta help sign is still up. Please pm me if you're interested.

Blood :-k bad blood, good blood, blood source. There's a lot of connected blood here, and there's a lot to connect to the blood. Muwahhahahh….

* * *

**Chapter 21**

SPOV

The searing pain in my shoulder is intensifying by the second the clock ticks, also while waiting for the first vampire who will finally leap and sink their fangs on me. The glassy eyes of every vampire focused on me, mixed with deafening silence of the crowd, believe it or not, gave me cold sweats and chilled me through my bones, than my impending demise.

Maybe because of the waiting, maybe because it made me more afraid, wondering who will and where will I be attack first. I know stupid, stupid, stupid logic of mine for actually thinking that, for anywhere I will be attack and bitten in this particular situation really didn't matter, because vampires were everywhere, I was surrounded; there was no escape for me.

It feels like a few minutes had past but in actuality it's only been maybe a few seconds, but everything seems to be in slow motion. Maybe because I was waiting for the inevitable, no doubt the end of my short live life on this earth.

I felt a cold hand clasp with my hand, before I heard the exploding of shattering glass. Docking down is my first instinct to do, so that's got me landed on the floor, covering my head with my arms, and groaning in pain from the sudden movement of my wounded shoulder and no doubt stings of shards of glass that is now also embedded on my skin.

Then, an inconceivable happened. Through this entire incident, I felt somebody was embrace on me, encircling me protectively with him or her arms. Peaking through my arms, while groaning in pain, and shocked as soon as I realize who poise crouch above me was, it was Mr. Lindgren.

He said something to me, but for the shaken condition I am in, I couldn't comprehend what he was saying for me to actually be able to respond to him. I was catatonic for a few moments, until he shook me and that's when I cried in pain and look at my arms where Mr. Lindgren was griping when he shook me. Him shaking me, the shards of glass imbedded in my skin had settled deeper through my skin.

Mr. Lindgren hissed, and leaps away from me, and that's where I found out where I was crouch kneeling down. I was in one of the bedroom inside the mansion. 'How the heck did we get here?'

I look at where Mr. Lindgren was standing at now. His fangs were fully extended and he was rapidly talking on the phone.

"I can't tend to her for much longer! She is bleeding too much. My home is under attack, so I need someone to take her away from here!" Mr. Lindgren said on the phone.

I follow his pacing, staring at him from his rapid movements, because I really don't know what else to do. Every small movement I make is painful, and I can feel the blood dripping more from my wounds.

"I can't give her my blood. I think it will be more harmful than helpful at this moment, she is covered in shards of glass."

"Fine! Be stubborn! I'll give her a few drops. But someone better be here now. I can't stay with her."

Suddenly Mr. Lindgren was in front of me. I was startled and I fell backwards. Ugh! My head bounce in the carpet and I grunt in pain.

"My apologies my dear, but I need you to take a few drops of my blood. I don't have much time to discuss anything with you, as you can tell my home is being attack. Open your mouth Sookie."

Squinting in pain, I look at Mr. Lindgren. I can't really argue at the moment, either stay in pain or accept his healing blood. I choose the latter and open my mouth. He nicks his finger tip with his fangs and let a few drops of his blood drip in my mouth. As soon as I swallow his blood his at the door, but before leaving he says,

"Sookie, dear, for your safety, once I come out of this door, don't open the door no matter what. Not for anybody, do you hear? Someone will be here soon" he said then his out the door locking it from the inside.

'Well, he said someone will be here soon. How the heck somebody can get inside here if I'm not supposed to open the freaking door? That's just fuckwad! It doesn't make any sense. But before I even got to ponder more, I started feeling sick. Goosebumps started creeping on my body, suddenly feeling cold. I started to convulse, then my vision get blurry, until finally I can't see and feel anything anymore.

* * *

Down stairs of the mansion

Bodies piled up everywhere. Legs, arms, head, falling out organs, and other body parts were strewn around the room. Humans and vampires were victim of this macabre pile of bodies, but for humans the lack of preternatural reflex, that all vampires possessed, the lost of life is much greater.

After a few minutes had past, speeding tires were heard from outside. Clear indication that whoever responsible to this dreadful evening incidents, were now fleeing freely from the scene.

Although much more human died from this ambushed, never estimate how much vampire suffered from this.

After windows were shattered from outside force, from the used of silver ammo guns, and not second further bombs containing silver pellets discharged in the room, sending humans and vampires alike to their final death and for the lucky ones, left with severed limbs or only weaken by it when it planted on their skins.

Moans and groans soon erupt; follow by angry hissing and growls from supernatural beings.

It was a mess. The vampires who were on the second floor descended down stairs, including Mr. Lindgren who had pop Sookie out of harms way. They started the extraction of the survivors. For a moment, everything turns in to more chaos once the wounded vampires started grabbing the humans to extract blood to heal themselves, but once Fredrik instructed to the uninjured vampire where to put the wounded vampires and where the supply of blood bags are, it slowly wound down into a system of saving every body that can be save.

Eric was injured from the silver pellets, which is now imbedded in various parts of his body, but miraculously and luckily didn't have any severe limbs from the impact and force of the explosion. Fortunately, for him the few silver bullets only grazed him or for some other cases it just pass all the way through various parts of his body. His head cracked from being thrown to the marble floor from the impact of the explosion, leaving him unconscious. Fortunately, the wound started healing though agonizingly slowly, due to the silver pellets imbedded in his body.

* * *

Upstairs of the mansion

The sight of convulsing Sookie was the scene that greeted the twins. Claude and Claudine immediately went to action.

Before touching Sookie, Claudine chanted some words in their fairy language and made sweeping motion with her hands on Sookie's body and immediately the shards of glass disappeared. The bullet wound in Sookie's shoulder was now in the process of healing. Thanks to Fredrik's blood.

Sookie cried in pain on this gesture for a moment, but continued convulsing.

Claude, after his sister did her magic to make the shards of glass disappear from Sookie's body, went and grabs Sookie's arms, pinning it down with both his hands.

"What do you think is wrong with her? Why is she shaking this badly?" ask Claude to his sister Claudine, who is also puzzled on what is wrong with their kin.

They hadn't met Sookie before. This is the first time they lay their eyes on this particular kin of them, another part fairy human of their bloodline.

Claudine move on top of Sookie's head and crouch down to remove Sookie's mask before answering her twins question.

"You're guessed is as good as mine. I have no idea what is wrong with her. But we need to get her to calm down. Before we bring her home" Claudine responded to her twin absentmindedly, while thinking that although this is the first time they had laid their eyes on this kin of theirs, she somehow look very familiar to her. After several seconds of thinking she figured out who she look like. She looks like their uncle Dain. She was brought out from her thought from her brother telling her,

"We can't take her home. I can tell she barely has the fairy essence to be able to enter the realm. She won't be able to cross the portal."

"We can always give her an elixir to enhance her essential spark for her to be able to enter the portal to the realm, but the problem is we don't have the power or the time right now to do that. Only the prince is able to do that particular concoction. I guess I can just give her some elixir to calm her down, and then bring her to her home." Claudine responded to her brother. She held out her right hand, and a purple looking fruit appeared from her hands, the size and shape of a berry. But this fruit is no berry, and can only be found from the fairy realm.

Claudine pries Sookie's jaw to open her mouth so she can squeeze some juice of the fruit to help Sookie to calm down from her current condition.

The whole time that this incident is happening Sookie's eyes were shut, and as the droplets of the juice hit her throat her eyes open and although fortunately her movements gradually starts ceasing its uncontrollable shaking, her eyes looking through Claudine, started glowing white. Then suddenly Sookie started talking.

* * *

"**Stå upp , stå upp Eirikr! Du måste lov nu"** Eric heard a female voice said. His response is a groan from his current wounded state.

"**Du hade inte mycket tid. Du måste lov nu Eirikr. Vilja dig till stå upp , du måste stå upp med där nu framför de finna du Eirikr** ."As every word being uttered the voice was getting familiar to him.

"Angeluina? **Er det alt du min…"**Eric caught himself before the word "love" slips from his lips. He mentally kicks himself for sincerely willing to say the word love like a habit, which truly a habit then, but it was a long dead gone habit now, so he then said instead, in his angry and defiant tone,

"**nej Du hade inte rätten till jag med min huvud Angeluina. Du berättade inte jag vad till gör , så lov jag****den fuck ensam"** said the Viking with bitterness and contempt. As soon as the words left his mind he felt resentment over it.

'But that's the only way he can send the message loud and clear that he doesn't want anything to do with her anymore. He had moved on. In fact he had move on centuries ago. The time for listening to her was just now a long time buried history of his long dead gone past human life, his vampire now, a fucking superior being.

Eric wills himself to wake up from his unconscious state.

This night is turning out to be one hell of pure unexpected surprises for him. Not one of them was good, not one of them he can use, in fact not one of them he can't live without.

"_She made good with her promise….She found a way to be with you." _Hadley's words once again permeate his mind. 'Right, like I will believe that, like, she's coming back to mess with my head again? I won't let that happen again. Not again. She left and I had move on.

Eric let out a frustrated grunt. This night happeningsare sure testing the limits of his sanity.

That wasn't even figuring out what happen to Sookie after she got shot, because of him? She saved him. What an odd thing to do. What the fuck is she? Where the fuck is she? The last thing he remembers, Fredrik was suddenly beside Sookie. Like he pop from out of nowhere beside her. Or did he run that fast? I don't think so though. Well fuck! He can fucking poof like fairies! Well fuck me any ways! Fredrik is a fucking hybrid!

Eric let out another frustrated grunt. Despite his defiant abhorrent words to Angeluina he wills himself to get up, not because he is going to follow what she told him to do, which is to leave cowardly, but because he wanted to find his child, Pamela, and only by now he can feel that some of his strength is slowly coming back, but not fully. His wounds were gradually knitting back together but every piece of silver pellets were still embedded in his skin keeping him from fully recovering in his injuries, his strength.

He knows that Pam was injured. And possibly badly, because as he uses the maker and child bond that they're sharing, there was no response. 'She must be unconscious, he thought.

While he hobbles and looked around, It just now finally dawned on him how much macabre the place turn out, vampire and humans strewn in various degree of carnage.

He let out a ferocious growl from the scene in front of him. It was followed by howls of the shifters and weres from the distance and Eric's gaze divert outside of the broken windows. He saw the shifters and weres gradually shifting back to their human forms walking towards the mansion.

He saw some of the vampires were helping others, lifting and sending the injured somewhere, Fredrik was leading, directing them.

The shifters and weres join them, looking for people they know. An anguish howl erupted from the two natured, once they found some of their acquaintance and friends injured or lying dead cold.

On Eric's peripheral vision he saw Pam lying halfway under a broken table. Her limbs were in an odd angle, clear indication that some of it was broken.

He lifted Pam to his lap and tries to wake her, shaking her gently. She groans, but didn't open her eyes. 'Fuck! Eric scans her and found a bullet wound on the side of her neck, there's no exit wound, which mean the bullet is still inside her.

Eric contemplated what to do next. He can't take out the bullet himself, because it is silver. He has silver pellets in him himself. They need somebody, who can take it out for them. They need a doctor. He pats his pocket for his cellphone and flips it to phone Dr. Ludwig, when the twin doors in the room burst open. Vampires piled in from outside. One by one they enter the room. Eric recognized a few of them. They are from another state, to be precised the state of Nevada. 'Well fuck it looks like this night is not over yet for more bloodshed.' Eric thought immediately alarmed and distressed by their situation. They were not in capacity to fight. Why tonight from all night, Eric dread. To make matters worst he recognize the vampire who step forward, and started talking,

"This is no fun at all. My friends, I think we missed the party." Then he laugh with full of mischief.

Then he suddenly stop from laughing, his eyes caught me.

"**Brunn god dag där bror! Är den här snart nog till deras?**"

My rage boiled, finding out he went behind my back.

* * *

A/N- Any body guess this turn of events? Anyone?

I use a translator for this. I don't speak Swedish, so I apologize if the words are not the exact translation. You can just ignore it if you want, and stick to the English part, but that's the language she was communicating with Eric.

"**Stå upp , stå upp Eirikr! Du måste lov nu"**** – "**Get up, get up Eirikr! You must leave now."

"**Du hade inte mycket tid. Du måste lov nu Eirikr. Vilja dig till stå upp , du måste stå upp med där nu framför de finna du Eirikr** "-"You don't have much time. You must leave now Eirikr. Will yourself to get up, you must get out of there now before they find you Eirikr."

"Angeluina? **Er det alt du min…"-** " Angeluina? Is that you my… "

"**nej! Du hade inte rätten till jag med min huvud Angeluina. Du berättade inte jag vad till gör , så lov jag****den fuck ensam"-"**No! You don't have the right to mess with my head Angeluina. You don't tell me what to do, so leave me the fuck alone"

"**Brunn god dag där bror! Är den här snart nog till deras?" – " Well hello there brother! Is this soon enough for you?**

Also I'm really trying to speed up the story, but it seems like I have a habit for procrastinating. Lol

Please make my day and review. After all I made good of my promise and update this week like I said. Update will be next week for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Wohoo! I finally and officially have a beta, **notdoneatforty****. **So huge viking size thanks to my beta Mysterious T(**notdoneatforty**);-) for your mad skills in proofreading this chapter. And big thanks for future chapters also as **notdoneatforty **agreed to beta my previous posted chappies! for much better read. Revised chapter 1 is up. Check out this fics by notdoneatfory **Beautiful Strangers**, another Eric and Sookie fic for us to obsessed about*giggles*

disclaimer: As per usual familiar characters of this fic is not mine. Charlaine Harris is the genius who came up with them. Writing this fic is strictly for fellow Fanfic reader's amusements, so please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Upstairs of the mansion**

Sookie's body stopped seizing, but only for a while. After Claudine gave her a few drops of the magical fruit to calm her down her body ceased it's uncontrollable shaking but Sookie's eyes started glowing. Then she started speaking in a language they didn't understand or know.

They heard every word she said, but they had no idea as to what she was talking about, no idea of the meaning of the words that she had been uttering. They thought her voice sounded distressed and the words sounded like a warning, maybe even a pleading. To whom she was speaking and what the words were, they had no idea. They could only guess.

After a few sentences had been uttered, a change formed in Sookie's facial expression. She looked visibly upset, tears had started building at the rim of her eyes, and then finally those tears broke loose and trickled down the side of her cheeks.

A few more seconds passed. Claude's hands, which were holding both of Sookie's arms, started moving upwards involuntarily. Claudine and Claude looked at each other with wide eyes, stunned.

A current run through Sookie's body and Claude disengaged his hands, having felt a tingly burning sensation run through his palms.

What happened next had nothing to do with them being twins. Claudine and Claude came up with the same conviction that 'this certainly cannot be good.'

There was a sudden palpable change in the confines of the room. The air became suddenly very still, just like the calm before the storm or before a tornado strikes. They had an instinctive gut feeling that something really bad was going to happen, something unfathomable and maybe even out of their control.

A low trembling of the furniture started in the closed bedroom.

The twins stood up and glanced around, witnessing another round of low trembling of the furniture but this time the floor trembled as well.

Claude, shook himself of his from his stunned demeanor, and sprung onto action. He took out his cell phone and dialed their great grandfathers' number. The prince of fairies, he thought. Something serious was happening to their kin, and since they had no idea what it was, and no idea what to do, he'd call somebody that he knew might have an idea of what's going on.

"My Lord, something inexplicable is happening. We need guidance and aid. The woman of our kin has been summoning an obscene amount of energy. She..."

Before Claude could finish his account of what was happening to Sookie, the prince, Niall, appeared before them. With him was one of the realm's autocratic nobility, his grandson from Fintan, Sookie's father Dain (pronounced Dane) also known to human world as Daniel Stackhouse.

Claudine and Claude bowed their heads in respect for the prince and lord Dain.

"My Lord, Lord Dain," they said in unison, but were brushed off by the pair who were focused on Sookie.

Niall felt the energy that his kin was summoning as soon as he appeared in the room. The low but perceptible tremble of the floor was obvious.

Lord Dain, one of the fairy realm's autocratic nobility from the Prince Niall's royal bloodline, known in the human world as Dan and Sookie's father, studied the situation. It was the first time that Dain had laid his eyes on one of his triplet offspring in many years.

It seemed like very long years had passed since Dain had left them in the care of his human mother, but only if you were counting it in human years. In the fairy realm time is slow, so for the twenty plus years that he had been gone from the human world, he had only been living in the fairy realm for less than eight years.

So many years had passed since he had left them, his triplets from his human wife Liezl, out of duty to the other part of himself, and to his father, and to his people in the fairy realm. This was the first time he'd been face to face again with his daughter Sookie. He suddenly felt a very intense emotion. A flood of longing, an urge to hold his daughter for the first time, rushed over him upon seeing his now grown-up daughter. He knelt before her and tried to gather her in his arms, but to his surprise and chagrin some kind of current run through his daughter's body, preventing him from touching her further.

"Why can't I touch her? What is wrong with… with my daughter?" Dain asked not to anyone in particular, but to the room where the three other observing fairies were standing, contemplating, and trying to come up with an explanation to this situation.

Claudine thought her gut was right in assuming that this kin of theirs was somehow related to their uncle Dain. Her features resembled a lot of her father's features, Claudine observed.

"I do not have an idea, Lord Dain. Perhaps we should call the supe doctor, Ludwig. She might know or come up with some answers to what is happening to her. But first we need to teleport her to a safe place. This place is swimming with vampires. It won't be too long before one of them catches our scent, or follows the cause of the trembling of this house, and figures out the source of this obscene amount of energy she may be unknowingly producing," Niall reasoned.

He could hear and see the distress of his grandson, who he always thought looked so much like and reminded him of his son Fintan. Fintan who had perished a few years ago during the fairies' power struggle to attain a new royal to the throne, a new ruler for the fairy realm. The throne that had become his in the end.

He gazed downward and thought also that this great granddaughter of his also resembled a lot of features of both Fintan and Dain. He suddenly felt a mixture of sadness and longing for his son, but was comforted when he looked back and forth to the two creatures who so resembled him. It gave him some comfort to know his wonderful memories of his son would continue to be remembered, just by looking at these two.

Niall moved closer to Dain when he didn't make any attempt to move or get up from his kneeling position. He placed his hand on Dain's shoulder to get his attention and told him to stand up and hold his hand so they could teleport his daughter to a safe place.

Dain finally stood up to hold the prince's hand, his other hand held out to one of the twins closest to him, the gesture mirrored by the next person until they formed a continuous ring of clasped hands around Sookie. This gesture would allow them to teleport Sookie to a safe place without having to touch her. Soon all of them appeared at the old Stackhouse farm house.

Upon popping to the Stackhouse farm house, and landing to her four poster bed, Sookie's demeanor changed for the worst. She had started convulsing again.

Niall immediately called Doctor Ludwig, while everybody else watched as Sookie started to convulse violently again. But this time she also gradually started levitating slowly from her bed. The levitation was a struggle, if her descending and ascending, on and off, and inch by inch was any indication.

Her eyes were glowing white, brighter than before, but the most disturbing sight that knocked them for a loop was when blood started seeping from Sookie's nose and mouth.

Luckily it didn't take too long for Dr. Ludwig to appear to enlighten the clueless fairies, and before any permanent damage had been done to the blessed creature, in its mortal vessel, Sookie Stackhouse.

Ludwig arrived carrying her huge bag containing the items that she normally used to cure and patch her patient to get them on their way to healing. She procured a vial containing a sedative drug and a syringe, bit the tip off the syringe and tugged off the cover to expose the needle. She then extracted a large amount of sedative from the vial, but not enough to actually be lethal or harmful to the human vessel of this blessed creature. Her only desire was to knock her out completely into a blissful sleep. But Dr Ludwig also knew that the sedative itself would not do the work, so she instructed any one of the fairies to perform a magic spell, "Postulo alica". It was a containing spell to fully get her to sleep and keep her contained within the four walls of the room.

As soon as Dr. Ludwig administered the drugs and Niall performed the spell, Sookie's body slowly descended, and the flow of energy started to dissipate until only a residue of spent energy was left.

* * *

Sam and Tray sniffed around the rubble piled with bodies. They were hoping and praying that Sookie and Amelia had survived this horror. But the desperate scene before them was not giving them any hope that somehow the two women were unscathed and unharmed. Walking through the pile of carnage, and hearing the cries of pain around, they diligently tried their best not to think that the person they loved and cared about might be dead, but it was a real struggle for them not to.

Tray and Sam separated so they could look for the two women more efficiently, having told each other where to meet when either two of the girls were found.

Tray cried in relief and thanked the gods when he found Amelia, miraculously unscathed and crawling out of one of the restrooms of the huge mansion.

Amelia thanked the Goddess that she finally had the courage to coerce her hiney to crawl out from the restroom. She had puked her guts out and passed out afterward from drinking too much alcohol. Although the restroom was immaculately clean to the human eye, she was grossed out when she woke up and found her cheek in contact with the bathroom floor, with her drool flooding on top of it! Eww! Gross! So she had gathered herself up as much as she could and had taken her mask off to splash some water and wash away the filthy remnants of her drunken state.

But the thing was it didn't do all the good she had hoped. Amelia was still quite drunk and had a massive headache to combine with her drunken state. She felt like shit! So she decided to find Sookie to ask her if they could go home, or if she could just drive her home if she decided she wanted to stay until the end of the party. She knew that Sookie would give her hell for it, but she wasn't really up to staying until the end of the party anymore. She would just have to make it up to her friend next time, maybe give her a little bit of time off so she could go out sometime and do some bar hopping. Sookie enjoys that sometimes, Amelia thought.

As Amelia emerged from the restroom, crawling, she groaned from the sudden movement as someone tackled her and started peppering her with kisses.

"Oh, thank the gods Amelia! You're alive!" Tray said in between peppering Amelia with kisses and enveloping her tightly to him. Then suddenly Tray started crying.

"Dramatic much Tray, Geez we only haven't seen each other for a few hours! Let go, I can't breathe," Amelia said. She pushed Tray on the chest so she could get away from the over dramatic hug that he had been giving her, but was taken aback when she heard the sob that escaped from him and felt the tears that dripped on the side of her neck. That shut her up and sobered her up a bit.

"Tray? What is wrong? Honey, why are you crying?"

"I thought I lost you Amelia. I thought….I fear the worst that…that.. oh thank god you're okay," Tray said in between wiping his tears and trying to get himself together. He was really having a hard time containing the dread that he had felt, remembering all those bodies, and thinking that Amelia could have been one of them. Tray wrapped her again in a tight embrace.

Amelia couldn't understand what Tray was crying and talking about. Telling her that he almost lost her didn't make any sense, but she let it pass for now. Instead she consoled him and waited until Tray finally calmed down to hear him explain what he was talking about.

While consoling Tray, on her periphery, she saw somebody screech to a halt. She followed the movement, and gave a large intake of breath when she realized what she saw a very naked Sam approaching them. Seeing Sam made her look at Tray, who was also wearing nothing and as naked as a jay bird!

"Well, I've seen Tray naked before," Amelia thought, "but Sam would have had me thinking and saying mmm. Mmm and yum, right now!" But right at that moment she only thought "What the fuck?"

She felt disturbed, (Hey! It caught her of guard ;-) lol) she was bothered by the two men who came back to look for her. After running around in the woods they didn't even bother to put some clothes on before looking for her. Seriously! In a room full of people milling around! Yes what the fuck were these two thinking? So Amelia moved frantically to hide her face on Tray's chest, to cover her view of her friend Sam's naked glories, and yelled to chastise the two naked males.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Why not put some clothes on before looking for me? Really! For god sake! I don't need to be seeing my boyfriend and friend parading nakedly here inside the mansion where lots of people are milling around! Especially you Sam! No! Especially you Tray! Gah!" Amelia cried, exasperated by the two of them and the additional headache they were adding to her already pounding head.

"Oh my goddess, I need to find Sookie! Where is Sookie? I need to go home," Amelia demanded. She got up and started walking in the direction where the party was being held, but turned around when she heard Sam speak.

"I don't know where Sookie is. That's what I was going to tell you both when I found you, I couldn't find her" Sam told them. His head was hanging low, trying to hide the tears that were slipping freely from his eyes and trailing down his cheeks, from agony that he couldn't find Sookie. He had looked everywhere and had even called Sookie's cell and her home phone to make sure that she hadn't caught a ride or gotten sick and went home. Anything along those reasons, because he wanted to think positively, he didn't want to think and accept that she might be gone and finally dead somewhere, but couldn't help himself but feel despair because he couldn't find her.

"What do you mean you couldn't find Sookie, Sam? She must be still probably with that tall blond guy that I left her with last. Wait, are you crying too Sam? You two are behaving so odd tonight. Is something wrong?"

Amelia thought she heard Sam sniffle. She was about to approach him to verify if he was actually crying but mistakenly looked at him lower than the waist. She took a step back again, to form a safe distance between them, and continued her query.

"Really, what's with you two tonight? What's going on? Tell me!" Amelia demanded one more time. She was getting really impatient, exasperated even. Sam and Tray proceeded, alternating between them, to explain to Amelia what had gone down at the party, and how a lot of people were wounded and dead. They told her how they had looked for the two women everywhere, even on the pile of bodies, but had only found her and couldn't find Sookie anywhere.

Amelia's heart sank after every word of explanation, the more the horrid details she discerned the more she felt faint about everything she was absorbing. After a while she couldn't take it any more, so she ran, she needed to see it for herself, she needed to find Sookie.

But as soon as she glanced at the other entrance of the room, her eyes bulged in shock from the scene that greeted her. Before she could react further she was yanked by Tray by the waist, and her mouth was cupped by his big hands, preventing her from making any noise. Then she felt a murmur behind her ear, Tray was telling her not to go any further inside and started backing up, walking slowly backwards with her.

"I'm sorry but we need to leave Amelia, we don't want to get entangled with their business." Amelia wanted to protest, she needed to find Sookie, but the scene she witnessed very briefly wouldn't do any good to them if they got themselves involved, wouldn't be helpful in finding her best friend Sookie. It would only get them killed. So she let Tray drag her out to the parking lot and toss her onto the passenger seat. Silent tears started trailing down her face. She heard Sam mutter "Fucking Vampires!" before he too went and rode in the front seat and they sped away from the Lindgren's mansion, where the vampires seemed to have a thirst for more bloodshed tonight.

* * *

Once Sookie had succumbed to the effects of the drugs and magic, Dan instructed the doctor to explain everything that just happened to his daughter. He sent back one of the twins, Claude, to the portal to keep an eye on things back in the realm but instructed Claudine to stay and watch over his daughter in her room.

Niall, Dan, and Dr. Ludwig went to the living room of the house to start discussing the implication of Sookie's unforeseen behavior.

The three creatures took a seat on the couch, Niall and Dan waiting anxiously for the doctor to start talking.

Dr. Ludwig rummaged in her bag for the book that she needed to refresh her memory about this particular case. It was close to a supernatural case, there were similarities to what she had encountered a long, long time ago, from her very long experience as a well known supe doctor.

When she couldn't find it, she held out her hand and said "_iteneris_" and the book appeared before her hands, and then started leafing through it to find what she was looking for while making inquisitive questions of the two fairies.

"So Dain I'm assuming this is another progeny of yours?"

"Yes, she is one of the half siblings of the daughter you have examined a while ago, half sister of my daughter Hadley."

Dr. Ludwig's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I remember the hybrid. You fairies' infamous habit of procreating with human," Dr. Ludwig said in unconcealed disgust.

"You know why it's necessary for us to procreate with humans Ludwig, it's the only way for us to increased our number faster, and not to go extinct."

"I know, I know. Your females are not fertile, not until they reach their maturity, not for hundreds of years; even then they can only procreate once. "

Ludwig finally found what she was looking for "Aha" and started relating the similarities of the behavior Sookie exhibited from the only case she had encountered before, that she had written down the details of in her medical journal of very rare supernatural anomalies. That's how she had figured out what Dan's daughter was.

"From Sookie's behavior earlier, I had suspected that she was one of the blessed creatures. She may, or she may not be a fallen, but in my opinion she would never be here if that wasn't the case."

An audible gasp erupted from the room.

"You must be wrong. How is that possible? She is a product of myself and a human woman, if anything she is but one quarter fairy blood. But a blessed creature? And with two fraternal siblings? That is impossible!" Dan countered that statement, it sounded nothing but absurd to him.

"Lord Dain is right; this one has two normal human siblings," Niall interjected.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, there is nothing that was brought to me by their grandmother, nothing unusual or supernatural except this one. She is telepathic, and every now and then she speaks different languages."

"Those are both characteristics of a blessed creature."

Dain still couldn't believe what the doctor was implying. He'd fathered an Angel? Unbelievable! He wanted to know more.

"So you're saying that I fathered an angel? That is, that is hard to believe."

"What is hard to believe? Don't fairies become an angel whenever they fulfill their honorable duty to this earth? And what closer way for a blessed creature to be brought here, than to be born a fairy or in this case born with fairy blood, at least she wasn't born like a regular human like those I've encountered before."

"What do you mean, the one you encountered before is human? Then how did you know she's a blessed creature?"

"She told me so and she bears a scarring on her back like what you might see in an angel with clipped wings. She has the same abilities as your daughter, Sookie. She can read minds and can understand and speak different languages nobody thought her. She exhibited everything your daughter did a while ago, eyes glowing, levitating, and bleeding through nose ears and mouth too. But when she last tried to summon some energy like what your daughter did she failed. For what purpose the summoning of energy is, I do not know. I think for being mortal, being a normal human, she went too far and died from trying to unleash whatever power her fragile human form was capable of unleashing. Her body couldn't handle it so she died trying."

Dr. Ludwig perfectly remembered now what happened after that angel died. It was nothing she had seen before in her entire practice. The blinding light that made you think that you would never see again, because your irises were definitely burned by that intense light. Well, she did go blind, but her sight was cured after dripping a few drops of vampire blood into her eyes. It was amazing, but at the same time it was a scary as shit experience.

Dan thought Sookie didn't have scars on her back and her grandmother never mentioned if she had any, or any other difference, from the doctor's comparing her analysis of similarities of the creature that she had encountered before. There were a lot of similarities, he could give her that, but he was still concerned and not sold on the idea that he had fathered an angel.

"So this presumed similar creature that you said is like my daughter, she failed and died trying to accomplish something unknown, because she's more human? What ever that might be my daughter was trying to do the same thing earlier. "

"Yes, she's summoning some energy, although I have no idea what the purpose is. Your daughter's similar but not quite. Remember, I told you the one I've encountered before is fallen like a mortal, a human. I suspect your daughter has a little advantage because she's from your blood line and seems to have the essential spark. The one I've encountered before died, because she's mostly human, after trying the same thing your daughter tried to pull off. That's the thing that concerned me the most when I saw your daughter doing the same thing, by the way. Even if she is a one quarter fairy, there is no guarantee how far she can manage summoning the dormant part of her, so I'm afraid there is a possibility that she could have died tonight if I hadn't got here on time."

"What?" Dan uttered, alarmed, and then looked at his grandfather with anguish. The look conveyed the pain of his feeling of almost losing another daughter that again he never got to take care of because of his duties.

"She could have died, my daughter could have died tonight," he said not as a question, but a statement. Although he didn't loose his other daughter, Hadley, but she would never get to step on the fairy realm ever, because of what she had become now.

"I'm afraid so. I think something triggers it though, I mean for it to happen this fast. The woman that I tried to cure is about in her fifties. Your daughter is only half that age, maybe even less I presume. I can think of a lot of reasons why something has sped up the process of her dormant self or power to unleashed. I assumed it is dormant. I mean this, apparently the self destructive power part that blessed creatures possess is as a result of their human body being incapable of undergoing such incomprehensible reaction. Or, it might have something to do with why she is here on earth, the reason she is here in the first place. Maybe even something to do with what happened tonight. Tell me what occurred tonight? She reeks of vampire and other supernatural."

Before Niall and Dan could give the doctor an account on what had gone down that night, Claudine had descended down the stairs with a bothered expression on her face.

"My Lord, Lord Dain, there is something… there is something you should see, the doctor too." More like taste in Sookie's blood Claudine thought.

"What is it child?" asked Niall.

"I am not sure My Lord, but maybe the doctor can confirm something. Our kin murmurs something every once in a while, but that is not what bothers me, there is something about her blood."

* * *

SPOV

_Sookie was following the current of water, swimming, closer and closer to the sound of somebody screaming. The screaming died out by the time she reached the boy, she grabbed him by the waist and put him on a slab of wood before kissing him on the forehead and whispering to his ear._

"_**Vakna upp barnen. Du er kassaskåp nu" **__ Sookie whispered to the boy's ear tenderly. She smiled and brushed off the hair that was covering the boy's face before kissing him on the head once again, and then flew away._

A switched off dream.

"_Wake up child, your homeland is going to be invaded. You have to help them child. You have to help your people. Gather as many of your people as you can, and tell them an onslaught of people are heading to your homeland to kill and enslave your people. Wake up now child, you must be brave and vigilant for someone will try to do harm to you. Be careful child."_

"_**Jag har väntat för den här … **__kiss__** Till beröring du… **__kiss__**…. Till begrava mig själv i till du**__**.**__" Sookie was engulfed in a heated kiss. _

_Tongue thrusting inside her mouth, suckling her bottom lip then nipping playfully and starting all over again. _

_Sookie returned the kiss with fervor, tangling her fingers to the golden locks of his hair, pulling him closer to her, before trailing down her hands to her lover's broad shoulder, and giving it a forced tug, drawing him closer to her fevered body._

_The sucking and nipping of his glorious mouth trailed down to her jaw and suckled the sensitive spot on the crook of her neck She shuddered. The licking and sucking continued before, suddenly, he bit down and drew some blood and then licked it back, closing the wound._

_Sookie moaned and arched her back, trying to amplify the contact, she wanted more, needed more._

_She felt hands trailing down, one grazing, and then fully cupping her breast, the other tickling her ribs. Mouth above one of her nipples, clever tongue circling it, then leaving the taut bud, reappearing, applying the same savory feeling of being sucked to the other side of her breast. _

_Her lover's golden head moved down, rough stubble tickled her abdomen, before she felt her lover's tongue dipped in her belly button, and then sucking the skin, a hint of red mark forming her flesh. _

_Her lover lifted his head and nuzzled his nose at the edge of her hips, before nipping it playfully a few times while his large hands firmly gripped, squeezing the side of her hips, making her anxious with need. _

_It was getting too much. He was getting close to the place where she was burning the most, where she wanted him to touch her extremely the most, so she tried to lift her hips, redirect his attention to her center and her lover growled, but obliged her. Forcefully gripping, he lifted her hips with his strong hands and tossed her legs on his shoulder with in human speed. She was now bare before him, her bud way too close to her lover's glorious mouth and clever tongue. She gave a strangled cry when the tip of his tongue swiftly glided to her clit, then again and again until she felt she couldn't take it any more, a finger was prodded inside her, intensifying the frenzied coiling of her stomach, a signal of her close undoing._

_A second finger was thrust inside her, searching for a sweet spot inside her, along with the delightful feeling of her lover's tongue, lapping. Not a minute longer and her first orgasm hit her with a great magnitude that she had never experienced or felt before in her entire existence. And it was even more intense when he bit her inner thigh, sending her in a spiral of overwhelming pleasure. _

_She was still bucking from her orgasm, when she felt her lover's mouth capture her lips, once again, in a heated kiss. She tasted an intoxicating mixed of her secreted fluid and blood, making her moan and goading her to bite her lover's lip. Blood oozed from the bite and she sucked it fervently, eliciting a feral growl from her lover's mouth followed by an arousing moan. She loved the sound of it, and she wanted to hear it over and over again._

_So she moved her mouth to his jaw, then to his shoulder and mimicked the attention he had given her. Her mouth was on the curve of his neck when she felt the brush of something swollen and soft on her womanhood, and without warning, abruptly, she bit her lover's shoulder when she felt the sudden intrusion of something inside her. Her lover's blood gushed in her mouth, hitting her throat, she swallowed it with a loud gulp, urging her lover, ardently, thrusting in and out of her. She withdrew her mouth from his neck, as soon as the wound had closed, and got to sucking and kissing his throat with her bloody mouth. In not too long her climax was approaching and she was meeting his thrust with her own._

_Another climax was approaching her and she could feel the swelling of her lover's manhood. The thrusting had gone inhumanly, before the two of them, both of them climaxed at the same time and bit each others throat, claiming him as hers and he claiming her as his. _

_

* * *

_

Back to Stackhouse farmhouse.

Doctor Ludwig confirmed Claudine's suspicion. Sookie was already bonded. To whom, they didn't know and did not have an idea. The strange thing was that if this child was already bonded, wouldn't the bonded know what is happening to his owned? Wouldn't he feel anything coming from this child? And wouldn't he be compelled to find her? The doctor broadcast her concern to the three fairies.

The three fairies were stunned at the revelation, and not one of them had an idea who this kin of theirs was bonded to. And how come her bonded hadn't come for her? It was a puzzlement to them. Their minds also bore disconcerting and ill thought of their kin being bonded to a vampire. Vampire who they never much cared for, and had gone to war with those long years ago. And of course vampires who conceived them as an exceptional delicacy to suffice their monstrous appetite for blood.

Everyone turned to glance outside the window when they heard the crunching noise of gravel, of a car pulling in at the front yard of the house.

Since nobody could answer the mystery, they decided to wait for the person who might actually know the answer to the puzzle of Sookie's bonding. They waited for the person to discover them, to find them inside Sookie's room.

When the three got inside the house, Sam and Tray immediately caught a strange and mysterious smell. They sniffed the air and looked at each other, doing a silent gesture, affirming to each other that somebody unfamiliar to them had been at the house, and was maybe still there. They gestured for Amelia to be quiet, with Tray putting his finger on his lips and placing Amelia behind his back before following Sam, who pursued ahead after the smell of the mysterious visitor.

Amelia, who couldn't keep her mouth shut from asking, asked them what they were doing. She was at the end of her fuse and worried sick for Sookie. All she wanted to do was to go back and find Sookie, but what good would it do? From what she could decipher from the scene that they had fled, those vampires were set and ready to rip each others throats, and for what reason she had no idea. Right now she was a bundle of confused wrecked nerves who felt helpless, frustrated, and didn't know what to do. So she directed her agitation to the two people who she was in closest proximity with, who thank god had put their clothes back on.

"Is Sookie in her room? Can you two smell her?"

"Sshhh! Amelia, somebody's in the house!"

"What do you mean somebody's in the house? Is Sookie here? Well thank the Goddess that she's here," Amelia said and tried to maneuver herself to go in front of the two men, to go run up to Sookie's room. She was quickly subdued by Tray's arm blocking her way.

"Amelia! Stay behind my back. It's not Sookie. It's somebody else. We are not familiar with the smell."

That got Amelia to go back to hiding at Tray's back and just subserviently trailing behind.

The Doctor got impatient and yelled from behind Sookie's closed door.

"Oh for god sake! Come on in inside! We don't have all night here!" the doctor barked impatiently.

The three felled the door in an instant. Their eyes roamed around until they landed on the three beautiful creatures first, standing around Sookies bed, then to the person laying on the bed, then to the teeny, hobbit doctor, before screeching back to focus to the person lying on the bed.

Amelia was the first one to lunge to Sookie's side and grabbed her best friend's hands, all the way expressing her gratitude to the goddesses and gods for keeping her best friend safe from harm's way.

Sam and Tray stayed rooted to their place, afraid and suspicious of the creatures gathered in Sookie's room.

"Well this is interesting company your daughter is hanging around," remarked the doctor, amused by the congregation of supernatural creatures this blessed creature was hanging around with. "It's really quite the assortment."

Amelia's head came up when she heard and discerned the doctor's remarks, and scoured through the faces around Sookie's bed, before landing on the person who unmistakably, with no way of denying, had a perfect resemblance to her best friend's distinguishing features, the face of Sookie's father.

"You're Sookie's father," Amelia said, not a question but a statement.

"You, you, you shouldn't be here. She thought you were dead. I mean…."

Sam was the one who finished Amelia's statement.

"She meant, Sookie wouldn't like it very much if she found you were here inside her home. You are not welcome here!" he bellowed, honoring Sookie's hate for her father, who had abandoned his three kids for no explanation whatsoever, and had never bothered to let them know if he was still alive or dead.

Pain shot to Dan's heart in hearing those words, but his face didn't betray any trace of it. He didn't want anyone to know how much hurt those words had caused him. He met the shifter's gaze with a sharp glare, giving the shifter a foreboding of what to expect if other wrong words were to be said.

"We will not stay here longer. We just wanted to question you all about something you might know about your friend here," the doctor interjected.

"And why should we answer your questions about Sookie? You all don't have any business to know anything about her!" Sam yelled in defiance.

Immediately, a perceptible popping noise sounded in the room. Dan was suddenly in front of Sam, gripping him by the neck and a dagger poised to his throat.

"Because she is my daughter and we are her kin." The point of the dagger grazed Sam's neck leaving a welt on his skin. A bead of sweat formed on his brow. "And even if you don't want to talk, I will fucking make you! If you are so much as to twitch right now you will know how DEADLY serious I am on my warning. I wouldn't have any qualms ending you in front of your friends' mutt!"

"I don't have time for this," the doctor said agitated. "I have patients to tend to. You, fairy, get a grip, and you shifter hold on to your hot head also. This is for your friend's well-being. It is important to answer my question or jeopardize the life of this child."

The small doctor glared menacingly at the two creatures, waiting for them to break up their pissing contest.

Dan tossed the shifter and popped back to his grandfather's side.

Sam landed on his knee, and Tray held out his hand to pull Sam back up to his feet.

"Alright let's begin. First, can someone tell me who this child bonded herself to?"

That threw Amelia, Tray and Sam for the loop. They were all dumfounded.

"Okay, you three clearly don't have an idea that she is blood bonded, do you? Judging by the looks on your faces, this is news to you all."

"Fucking Vampires!" Sam and Tray muttered. Already they had figured out that asshole Compton had taken advantage of Sookie and bonded her to him.

"What is blood bonded?" Amelia asked, clearly not having an idea of what was going on. A few seconds of discerning and a light bulb switched on in her head. "Oh hell no, BLOOD BONDED, fucking vampire indeed!"

"Oh hell no, do you mean that all this time, we all fucking didn't have a single clue that vampire Compton formed a blood bond to my friend Sookie?" Amelia's concern for her friend intensified. Sookie never mentioned this to any of them before. Could it be that she didn't know it herself either? Well fucking shit Compton! She was so ready to kill that blood sucker.

"So she is seeing Compton? Sophie-Ann's investigator? That Compton?" Dr. Ludwig asked.

Dr. Ludwig redirected her gaze to Niall and Dan, "It appears she's blood bonded to a fairly young vampire. Do you know that vampire I was talking about?"

"He is Bill Compton. He lives at the old Compton Ranch nearby, recently moved back there, not very long, about two and a half to three months ago," Sam threw in.

"Oh I know that Compton alright. Thomas Compton. A civil war vet, gone missing during the Civil War. His family buried him, well not actually buried him but they built a tombstone for him, and claimed he had died during the war. Well that's what everybody knew at that time, and the story passed to generations. You are right he is a fairly young vampire, a little more than a hundred and thirty years turned." Dan said, really not liking another violation of supernatural law broken by vampires, and done to another daughter of his. If Sookie didn't have any idea what that vampire had done to her, there would be hell to pay. He would seek retribution from the council.

Niall nodded his head in understanding and said, "We need to arrange a meeting with this vampire and pay a visit to Fredrik, clearly somebody failed in his duty and repercussions need to be delivered."

That was fairly old in Amelia's book but apparently very young to these fairies. Fairies! She was talking to fairies! Sookie's father was a fairy, Sookie's kin were fairies, could it be that she was a fairy? Duh, of course she is! So that explained why she was different. Amelia voiced out her discovery.

"Sooooo, Sookie is a fairy. That is why she can read minds right? That is why she has a telepathic gift. She is a fairy like you all," Amelia relayed, looking at each fairy in front of her.

The doctor gazed at the fairy prince and his right hand man, Sookie's father, waiting for approval of whether she would be allowed to divulge this information to the others present in the room. When it was granted with a nod she still didn't answer the witch's statement but let Sookie's kin put their understanding to it, uncomfortable in revealing what was somebody else's secret to tell.

"I assume this information need not leave this room and be made known to others?" the doctor asked the fairy prince.

"It's for my great granddaughter's protection. I will require your oaths to secrecy, to never divulge this information, not even to Sookie, or she'll be a pawn to every supernatural being. You must swear your oath that any information you have learned tonight will never leave this room. I have many enemies. I'm assuming you all are her closest friends for you kept her secret of telepathy. You knew that someone who is gifted as she is, if it were known to others, would be used without a shed of remorse, for their own personal gain. You knew she would be enslaved and possibly killed by my enemies as well."

When the prince had acquired everyone's oath, he told them himself what Sookie was. That she was only one quarter fairy but from the royal bloodline, which made her one of the princesses of his bloodline, but not recognized as she was more human than a fairy. After Niall had said that he corrected himself, or rather the doctor threw in that Sookie was more than just a quarter fairy, she also had a dormant part of her, which had apparently tried to unleash that evening and had almost killed her. Sookie was an angel. No-one could believe this revelation. Some of them didn't believe in Christian or catholic beliefs about angels, but they threw in what they knew and had observed about Sookie, and concluded that it was a big possibility.

Next they tried to figure out what had triggered Sookie's behavior that night. They rehashed the details of that night's incident.

"Sorry, but I was in the bathroom, puking," Amelia confessed, in shame for being drunk and for not keeping a close eye on her friend. Not that she knew that Sookie needed a close watching before. She was a grown woman after all. But once she'd been told that her best friend had almost died tonight, she couldn't help but feel more protective of her and promised to keep a closer eye on her from now on.

"We were out for the full moon," Sam and Tray threw in.

"Fredrik had said she was shot and I instructed him to give her his blood to heal her," Dan divulged.

"Sookie was shot?" Tray, Amelia, Sam were shocked by this information.

"She was, I presume before the house was fully attacked by whoever planned to bomb that place. She was teleported to safety by Fredrik on the second level of the mansion."

"When you sent us my lord to take care of Sookie, she was already seizing uncontrollably so I just gave her an elixir to calm her down. It worked for a bit, but her eyes glowed and she started talking this unknown language, then she started crying, then went back again to convulsing, and that's when Claude called you for assistance My Lord. And the rest you have witnessed yourself."

After hearing everybody's account of the night, the doctor finally revealed her theory of what might have triggered, or was triggering Sookie's behavior.

"It's the blood. It's the vampire's blood."

"Why do you think that doctor?"

"If you think about it, the healing component of their blood must have been trying to heal or in this case must have been rousing her dormant self."

"Tell me, does anybody know of something that had been different about Sookie after starting to see the vampire she's bonded with?"

"I remember Sookie telling me how every now and then she had vivid, weird dreams of a blue-eyed boy she had never met or seen before. At first she just thought it was a random dream but it's kinda suspicious when she started dreaming the same boy over and over again. That started two to three months ago. Right around the time she started seeing Bill. It wasn't constant, maybe just a handful of times. In her dreams most of the time she was trying to save the boy. I don't know if that's relevant."

Everyone filed that in their minds to ponder for themselves later.

"Oh, also her telepathy is stronger since she could hear Sam's thought more clearly than ever before. Sorry Sam didn't tell you coz we don't want you to freak out more if you know she can read you clearly. She's not purposely listening to you, you know how she tries her best not to listen in on our thoughts, it just happens. Oh! And there are days that she seems to have really good reflexes. That's about it," Amelia related to them.

Ok, another mystery. Having dreams of blue eyed boy? Could have anything to do why she's on earth? Dr. Ludwig mused.

"I'll rule the blood. My advice is to have that meeting with her bonded as soon as possible. Our predicament now is keeping her from taking any more vampire blood, whether accidentally or by choice. She is not to have more of their blood. I assume that you will make sure that her vampire will not give her more of his blood?" Ludwig asked the prince.

The prince affirmed the doctor's assumption. Yes they would talk to the vampire all right, but they planned to do more than just talk. Eliminating the fucker once and for all was even on the two fairies' minds, both Dan and the prince. They would decide what to do, once they got back to the realm.

A few moments later, Dr. Ludwig's cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and started talking to the person on the line.

"How many? Do you have enough supply for all of them injured? You don't know? Well, hand the fucking phone to somebody who knows…. . She is? Alright, I'll be there shortly."

"Fucking megalomaniac vampires! Looks like besides the bombing that had gone down tonight…"Ludwig glanced at the clock and found out was three in the morning. "This morning, Louisiana is now under a new regime. De Castro is now vampire king of Louisiana and of course his territory Nevada."

* * *

Dr. Ludwig left the vial of sedative and instructions for Amelia to administer the sedative to Sookie before leaving to tend to the injured humans and vampires of the bombing to take over. She instructed Amelia to continue giving Sookie a dose for a week, in hope of keeping her unconscious until the effect of blood, dwindled down from Sookie's system. She also administered IV fluids to keep Sookie hydrated, while waiting for a whole week to pass.

The fairies one by one kissed the top of Sookie's head before popping back to the portal, into the fairy realm.

Sam, Tray, and Amelia were the only ones left and alternated in watching over Sookie until the whole full week was up and Sookie woke up from her full week hibernation.

After a week of Sookie's hibernation Amelia persuaded Sookie to take a vacation away, convincing her that she needed a vacation, that she'd been working too much, and had not taken a relaxing vacation since they opened the store three years ago. She offered to take good care of the store for her and would only bother her if it was absolutely necessary.

Sookie was eager to take up Amelia on her offer, after the episode of her getting shot and being unconscious for a week, and of finding out about the horrid incident that had gone down at the Lindgren's mansion. The authorities were still trying to find out who was responsible for that, and apparently there was a new regime in the vampire state of Lousiana. Mr. Lindgren was gone and replaced with a new sheriff, she didn't have any interest in knowing who right now. She just wanted a break, her body and mind were telling her she needed a break to recuperate and to regroup.

She had invited Bill to go vacationing with her, but apparently he was indisposed, his excuse was that other vampire business had come up, so Sookie went on tour by herself for three weeks, partying, meeting her brother and sister in their jobs, even landing a small photo modeling ad in the process. That happened while visiting Jason at his gig in Brazil. Then she went shopping with her sister in Japan, where she enjoyed the creative and lively atmosphere very much. She was inspired by their fashion trend and decided to incorporate some of it into the Stackhouse spring collection.

Three weeks had passed quickly. Amelia didn't call her that much, to bother her while vacationing just as she had promised her. She just called when there was stuff that needed her input or something really urgent and important came up that required her immediate decisions. And before she knew it her three weeks of vacation was over, and she was heading back home to Louisiana, and to coming back to work.

* * *

EPOV

A month has passed since the take over and I'm still trying to get a handle on things down here, in this hell hole backwater part of Lousiana. My evenings are filled with my annoying brother bossing me around about area business, paperwork, legalities in transferring and including all the Lousiana assets to the new regime, De Castro. And because my brother Leif is now Felipe's second in charge in Louisina state, I would be seeing enough of my troublesome brother who had went behind my back and offered his fealty and negotiated to Nevada for a position of high power in my state.

I was demoted, but I was fine by it. The only thing irritating me at the moment is the sound of my brother's voice bossing me around, delegating while I'm trying to do my work more efficiently, as I have more experience with kingdom's business than he does. I pointed that out to him, but still, he didn't stop yapping about this and that, about having a deadline that I should be working to, and about finishing this stuff and not the one I'm currently working on. All the while he groped and sucked the blood from a bottled blond in front of me. 'Argh, leave me the hell alone! So I can actually finish my work.' That has been my internal mantra for the past month.

Every night had been the same routine. A whole boatload of paperwork to be done, getting the area's businesses well transitioned to the new regime, not just one but all the area paperwork of Louisiana as I'm the former second in command so the job to transfer everything falls to my feet. To top that, also without any assistance from that bastard Fredrik at all, who has a lot of explaining to do but has fucking disappeared to god knows where, I don't have a clue, while my brother is having all the fun torturing me and doing absolutely nothing of vampire area business. I was working my ass off into a frenzy trying to meet his supposed fucking dead-line!

Tonight finally I was freed and finally given a break. My brother flew back to Nevada, bearing my hard work with him. "Asshole!" He would actually be kissing ass to De Castro and claiming the take credit for my fucking hard work! But I was fine with it as long as he quit pulling my hair out and breathing on my fucking neck.

Tonight I decided to visit one of the businesses Fredrik owned in Shreveport, the "Fang Bite" a vampire bar that is located in a decent location, forty-five minutes away from the redneck residents of Bon Temps.

I have always wanted to open and manage a bar instead of what I was required to do in New Orleans by the queen, which is to manage the main vampire tourist hotel there.

I brought my nearly permanent pouting child for the past month, Pam, with me. To try to lift her mood and to scour and bounce ideas with me, of how I wanted to turn this place to accommodate my taste and specifications.

But the thing is, me dragging Pam here, didn't do the deed in lifting her pouty and bitchiness mood. She still pouted while glaring at some of the patrons, scaring some while attracting the others with her snarky bitchiness, telling the vermin to fucking kiss her ass, or leave her ass alone or she'd shove her Manolo's down their ass.

My mood had just now started improving from the past month's hellish kind of hard work, trying to secure my demoted position in the new regime and appease my new king while enduring tortures from my brother.

I was eager to get started turning this place into something more, and Pam's lack of enthusiasm, was pissing me off, so I pulled her into the office of the Fang Bites bar, kicking the manager out for a while, so I could have a talk with my child in private.

"What is the matter with you Pam? Tonight is the first night we are finally able to relax after a month of adjusting and getting a hang on things around here, while my brother bosses us around, barking orders after orders of tasks that he doesn't even have an idea to fucking accomplish himself. He drives me nuts and pushes my ass on to fucking accomplish it for him, to the point that I insanely think to fucking get it all over with, and fucking meet the sun."

"I want to go shopping!"

"What?" Eric screeched.

"You know me Eric. Like you said, you are not the only one your brother has driven close to insanity, to fucking make a decision to meet the sun. So right now, I need my therapy; I need my Louboutin shoes, my Chanel ensembles, my Diors and Ferrregamos. I N-E-E-D to shop."

Brat.

"Alright Pamela, is it too much work for you to fucking tell me that? I'm not a mind reader, you know. Well, what are you waiting for? Run along now! Before you get a punishment from me for pissing me off! Leave!"

"Your card?"

"You have my card. Twenty or so of them."

"But I want your new one, the one you custom made with cute little kittens all over it."

I didn't fucking custom make a credit card with little kittens on it. It was just those credit card companies sending me a credit card, because I have an excellent credit and wanting me to do business with them.

I hurled a paper weight in her direction, and missed. She was already out of the room, laughing. Fucking smart-ass, shopaholic brat! Therapy my ass! She is so high maintenance. Good thing I fucking love her, my child. She is loyal, someone I can always count on. But she is a fucking spoiled brat, and sadly I'm the only one to blame for it.

An hour had past. I was just finishing up talking to the bar manager of the Fang Bite, letting him know that I would be taking over the bar, and would be making a lot of changes to it as soon as possible. We discussed the hiring of more agreeable employees, meaning getting rid of those unattractive and what's worse slower and deader looking than us vampires. Also we would be burning those obtrusive cheap decorations and obnoxious uniforms of the employees.

I was just instructing the manager to show me around the whole length of the bar, so I could have the whole visual layout of the changes I wanted to make, to make the bar more modern, stylish and specifically more tasteful, when my phone started ringing. My child's name blinked on the screen of my hand-held PDA. I held my palm up to indicate for the manager to halt our conversation so I could answer my phone.

"You would not believe where and who I'm seeing right now."

"Pam I'm busy."

"Busy for Cookie? Or is it Suki? Zoey? Zookie, well I can't seem to remember but it's definitely going to be a zoo here in a little bit," Pam commented. I didn't get what she was hinting me about but heard the raucous flow of profanities in the background.

"You fucking piece of shit. You have the gall to show up here at her work? Even towing your blood sucking whore with you. Fucking unbelievable! Lyzel will you get me one of those wooden hangers! Never mind this will work."

Pam was amused snickering on the phone while I was clueless as to why she had called me. I was at a complete loss on what the fuck she was laughing about.

I heard some hissing in the background, and voices spurring on someone to stake a vampire. I suddenly felt concerned and alarmed. What the hell had Pam got herself into now?

"What's going on Pam?"

"I think, remember the witch at the new year's ball? The one with the leggy blond with the big tits, she is poised to stake Compton's ass right now. And Lorena, Compton's maker is here too, trying to claw her way around Compton's ass to grab the witch. These two are fucking idiots. From what I can decipher they were here for that blondie for whatever reason I do not know, but apparently they aren't welcome here."

"You mean Sookie? They were there for Sookie? Where are you Pam!"

Compton had been MIA since after the takeover. To where the hell he had gone, he had no idea. He was like Fredrik, who suddenly disappeared when he had a lot of explaining to do on his head, Eric mused.

"Yeah, that's right, Sookie, she's here. You haven't seen her face have you? FYI, her body matches her face, she's gorgeous all the way. Anyway, well, she was here a little bit ago; she went inside her office or what I think is the door to her office. She's not here anymore. Only the witch, and I think Sookie's sister, well she looks a little bit like her, so I assume it's her sister, Compton, Lorena and a bunch of nosy people have gathered here, inside this clothing store. Which by the way has an extensive selection of clothes, I love it. Shit! The humans were taking out cellphones now! These two are fucking idiots!"

"Pam, please interfere now and bring those two idiots, send Compton to me together with his obnoxious maker. I'm still at the club," he instructed Pam before hanging up and telling the manager of the club that they would just continue their discussion tomorrow.

I started leaving, lustfully being watched by the patrons of the bar while walking out the front door. Of course being me I notice that, and stretch my arms up above my head, giving them something to remember, dream and drool about tonight. One more peep show of my amazing abs, the perceptible v, and the hint of golden hair that leads down to the place where these patrons will no doubt continue to wonder and dream about. And wish I was doing things to them, pleasuring them. I heard sighs and glass being dropped and I laughed merrily on my way out. Loving the attention for so little work out of both female and male gender.

I reached the car in no time, and was just pushing the button to start the car and wait inside for Pam and the other two vampires to arrive, when an SUV came screeching in and halted in the middle of the intersection. Looking at the traffic light and finding that it was red, I saw that was why the car came to a sudden stop. But when I looked at the window of the car, for some unfathomable reason I felt the air around me stop and I also stopped, adrenaline running through my veins, and a sudden panic rising in me. I saw the tear streaked face of a beautiful blond woman gazing through the lowered window of the car before I heard the blaring sound of a horn and the screeching of tires. As if by instinct or if it was pulled by unseen strings, I ran into the middle of the intersection, not realizing I was about to get hit by a huge truck, along with the blond woman that I was determined to save.

* * *

_A/N:_

Translation of the foreign words:

"_**Vakna upp barnen. Du er kassaskåp nu" **__-"Wake up child. You are safe now"_

"_**Jag har väntat för den här … **__kiss__** Till beröring du… **__kiss__**…. Till begrava mig själv i till du.**__"- " I have waited for this…"kiss "to touch you…" kiss" to bury myself inside you. _

_I'm halfway to the next chapter, don't know if I'll be able to finish it this week. Reviews gives me motivations to write, so if you all want me write faster then leave me some;-)  
_


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for my fabulous beta **notdoneatforty**. You ROCK! For those of you not familiar with notdoneatforty's stories of Eric and Sookie pairing here's the link. http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2240206/notdoneatforty- You know the drill, change the dots with periods.

Disclaimer: I don't own the familiar character of this story, Charlaine Harris owns them. I'm just writing this for fellow fanfic readers amusement, so please don't sue.

Reviews are appreciated and helps encourage and motivate the writers to update faster, so take the time to do so.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Eric heard and felt his bones snap when the blond woman's car hit his back. Fast as he could he tried his best to get himself and the blond woman he was clutching in his arms as far away as he could from the inevitable collision of the two vehicles. The SUV that had contained the beautiful blond woman seconds ago, and the huge cargo truck that had skidded and collided with the SUV then managed to hit Eric on his back with such a great force, he and Sookie went tumbling, landing only a foot in front of another car. It skidded too, but thankfully managed to stop in time before running the two of them over.

Car doors were opened, as the people who had witnessed the crash tried to help, and tried to see up close the involved parties in the accident, while other people dial 9-1-1 to report the accident.

Sookie, disoriented, groaned in pain at the scrapes and scratches she had sustained from tumbling over the rough paved road in the path of the vehicle traffic, but other than that she was okay thanks to the large figure underneath her who still enveloped her in his arms, and protected her from fatal harm's way.

Eric hissed and groaned in pain from broken bones and more. Blood was running from the side of his head where he had a wound to his head also. He tried to lift his head and managed to do so. He examined the condition of the blond woman he was embracing protectively in his arms, and got a whiff of that unforgettable familiar scent. The scent of that unusual human, Sookie Stackhouse, mixed with a hint of her blood. It was unusual, and smelled intoxicating in a way that threatened to overwhelm him, but he fought it. He struggled to lift himself, bearing Sookie's weight with him also, and hissed some more in pain. He gritted his teeth to stifle his suffering, and managed to lift both of them halfway, enough to comprehend that one of his legs also was crushed underneath Sookie's SUV, before dropping back down on his back.

"Fuck! What the hell did I get myself into?" Eric chastised himself.

Eric's movements had jostled Sookie. She tried to open her eyes to scour the condition of her rescuer and her surroundings, and found out that it was painful to do so. The skin on her face had also got scraped on the paved road, and was swelling up as the seconds ticked by.

Eric covered his eyes with one of his arms and waited until some of the injuries he had sustained healed before attempting to move again. While waiting, he basked in the smell of the unusual human that he "fucking" saved for some inexplicable reason, and heard her groan. Immediately he lifted his head to check on her.

Sookie strained to open her eyes and immediately felt distressed at the flow of blood running from the side of her rescuer's head. She got more distressed and felt even more wretched when she realized she recognized the face. That beautiful, handsome face, the face of her youthful infatuation, Eirikr or Eric Northman, the name he now ran by.

She lifted her hands to his face.

"Oh my God! Eric? Are you okay? Fuck! Of course you're not okay."

"Sookie?"

Sookie raised herself up frantically on her forearms to a kneeling position, pain shot through her scraped skin but she gritted her teeth and endured the pain. She full on examined Eric's condition, and found out that besides bleeding from the head, one of his legs was trapped underneath the trunk of her crushed SUV. Immediately she cried for help.

"Help! Somebody help!"

One of the male onlookers rushed to her side and asked, "Are you alright Miss? You're Sookie Stackhouse right?"

She ignored and blocked the images and thoughts that the person was thinking while asking her a question, images of her in various ads where she was in lingerie, and then some. She hastily answered him, so she could quickly get the help she needed for Eric.

"My name is not important right now but yes, I am. I'm alright but he is not," she said pointing at Eric, who through this ordeal was now, she noticed, sitting up and looking at his leg as if studying it.

Her eyes bulged in amazement.

"_Huh! He has a high pain tolerance, I would be screaming in pain by now if I was in his_ _situation. Are all vampires like that?"_ she thought.

"Has anybody called 9-1-1 already?" she asked the people who had gathered around them. When she saw Eric clutch the side of her smashed car she frantically stopped him and said, "Eric? What are you doing? Don't move. Aren't you in pain?"

But Eric ignored her as the car was lifted off his leg by the vampires who she hadn't seen and wasn't aware had arrived and pushed through the mass of people gathered around them. She saw two vampire faces that she didn't ever want to see again, together with a beautiful blond vampire, who, after the car was lifted from Eric's leg, rushed to his side and looked at her Eric with undeniable affection.

"_Her Eric."_ She didn't know where that came from, and she didn't bother to ponder about it right at that moment. For the time being, her only concern and desire was to help the man who risked his life to save her. The man who she was honestly, oddly, feeling jealous about.

"Eric, what, what happen?" she heard the blond ask to her Eric, who then further lifted him with ease, pulling his arm on top of her shoulder.

Sookie watched the scene before she was enveloped in an embrace with the vampire that she now felt repulsed by and wanted to stake.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" she said full of venom, before pushing Bill away from her.

"Sookie, you're mistaken. Please let me explain."

Sookie seethed in anger.

_Mistaken? Was he stupid, serious? What was there left to explain? All this time he'd been screwing his fucking vampire maker whore while he was with her. Caught in the act of doing it and she's mistaken? He wanted to explain? Fucking unbelievable! _Sookie thought, biting back her anger, and trying not to utter aloud what she really wanted to say to him. She didn't want to broadcast her private business in front of these people who had gathered around them.

"Shut the fuck up Bill! Leave me the hell alone!"

She heard the ambulance coming and sighed a little bit in relief, for having an excuse to not have an argument with the cheating bastard in front of all these people. She watched Eric leave clutching the beautiful blond, and for some odd reason she wanted to cry. She felt abandoned. Remembering all that had happened that night, that was exactly what she felt. She walked away to the side of the road, away from the nosy gossiping people, to give herself some privacy. More like to leave herself some dignity from falling apart.

She didn't know how long she sniffled and silently cried at the side of the road, before she heard someone clear their throat. She thought it was the paramedic, or worse Bill again. She waited for whoever it was to say something before she lifted her head and brushed her eyes with the heels of her palms.

"You have to come with me. Eric asked for you."

"I can't go. I have to give the police report about the accident. The police are probably going to be arriving soon." She said to the same blond woman who had left with Eric earlier. Sookie wondered where the heck the paramedic was? She had completely forgotten about the driver of the truck too. She wondered if he was okay. She hoped he was okay.

Sookie quickly righted herself and frantically looked around the woman for the driver of the truck.

"If you're looking for the driver of that cargo truck, the paramedics are examining him right now," the blond woman informed her.

She sighed in relief, and went back to looking at the woman in front of her.

"You must come with me. The police are talking to Eric in the club right now. If you want to give your testimony about your accident then come with me. I will also inform the paramedics on our way that you need medical attention."

Sookie nodded in agreement and followed the blond woman, not because she was anxious to give her testimony, but because she wanted to know that Eric was alright. Her Good Samaritan, what were the odds?

On the parking lot of the Fang Bite bar, Sookie saw Bill and that whore maker of his. They were being taken in a car by four vampires she knew, but for what reason and to where, she didn't care to know. If she never got to see them again, that would be absolutely fine with her.

Just as the beautiful blond woman had informed her, the paramedics were right on their heels as well. They stepped inside the bar and then stopped outside the closed office door.

As the blond woman opened the door, she saw Eric. By the looks of him, he was clearly all up and about healed, and had just finished talking to the two officers. He was showing them the way out of the office. She was immediately confused.

Sookie wondered why he was dismissing the officers; she hadn't even given her statement. She became more confused.

She looked at the officers, and noticed the glassy eyes, as if they were in a trance. That's when she figured out what he had done to the officers, he'd glamored them.

Sookie was about to open her mouth to protest, and to voice her observation, but Eric did not ask but instead commanded them to sit. She stayed rooted to her place outside the office door, where she realized that the paramedics who had been following on their heels earlier had also gone. She was left the only one standing outside, besides the blond woman who was still with her. She was about to argue, but was suddenly caught by surprise that made her yelp in pain from the hands that grabbed her and then pulled her to sit on the brown leather couch, in the corner of the office.

"Ow!"

"You need blood to heal those cuts and bruises," Eric said to her. A concerned look in his face. When he must have realized what his face might be conveying, she noticed, it was gone in a blink.

"Eric! You need not concern yourself about her. Just glam... " the blond was about to say something but Sookie cut her out.

"I can't," she cut in.

"I'm going to give you some of my blood to heal you Sookie."

"I won't drink your blood."

"Ha, ha. Are you for real? Eric is she for real? Human! Are you actually refusing his blood?

Do you know how old he is? He has never offered his blood before, just to anybody, ever, besides me." Sookie wondered if the blond vampire was jealous, because now he was offering it to her. "And you're refusing his blood?"

"Enough Pam!"

"No! Something is really not right about her, and you too Eric. Did you bang your head really hard and completely lose your mind? Coz if you did, I'll fucking kill her now!"

The blond, Pam, apparently was her name, looked at Sookie menacingly, who cringed and leaned back until she was almost off the couch. The woman was scary as shit.

"I said enough Pamela!"

She jumped at the authoritative sound of Eric's voice, and from him banging down his fist on the wooden table.

Pamela shut up but didn't move her threatening gaze, and remained focused on Sookie.

"I can't drink your blood, or any vampire's blood, apparently I'm allergic to it," Sookie told them to clarify why she couldn't drink their blood.

"What?" Eric and Pam asked her in unison, their brows scrunched up in confusion. They were clearly perplexed. No matter what the reason, Sookie felt like a freak again, because of their scrutiny. She needed a drink, and badly. She closed her eyes, to block both the noise of the club and the thoughts of the people thinking aloud in the club, but gasped when a thought sifted into her mind. Before she had the chance to block everybody off, somebody was thinking of capturing a vampire tonight and draining that vampire for blood, to use and to sell for money. That vampire was currently feeding at the back of the alley on a human. As she listened in, one of the humans wanting to capture a vampire threw a net, and caught the vampire by surprise. She clutched her face and screamed in pain.

At that moment Sookie stood up, thinking _"Fuck, not again!" _Out loud, so that Eric and Pam would hear, she said,

"If you want to save a vampire from being drained, follow me. There are some drainers at the back of the club, preparing to load a vampire onto the back of a white van."

Sookie then walked to the door, ready to spring into action to help save the vampire. Without looking at the vampires she reached for the door handle to unlock it. Before she could actually open the door, she was slammed hard against the back of it by Eric, who kissed her fully on the mouth. Sookie was so surprised and unprepared for his actions that she gasped for air when he allowed her to breath. His eyes searched hers.

"What are you?" he asked, before he slammed into her again with a searing kiss. When he finally let go, Eric disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving Sookie on the floor panting for more of Eric's damn hot kisses.

Now she was fucked, definitely, two ways. First because she wanted Eric to kiss her like that again, and second, because of the questions the two vampires would undoubtedly ask her. Questions that would no doubt lead to her divulging her disability, that she was a telepath who was apparently allergic to their blood, and who could have a really bad reaction to it. She had read in some article about vampires about one who had a bad reaction and finally died, as in dead and never coming back, after feeding on human with Hep D. Sookie remembered the hobbit doctor's warning that consuming even a tiniest drop of vampire blood might put her in the same position. It could kill her as dead as a door nail.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
